Poder de Persuasion
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Lily ha salido de Hogwarts hace cinco años y lleva una vida tranquila y monótona. Pero una carta anónima le devuelve a su pasado, a un pasado que ya creía olvidado. [LJ. Merodeadores fuera de Hogwarts] Capítulos Cortos.
1. Una Carta Sorprendente

**Nda. Este fic... estoy a 7 de mayo del 2006 y me da verdadero pavor empezar a corregir este fanfic (me limitaré a guiones, faltas y problemas de expresión). Estoy segura de que voy a aborrecerlo hasta la muerte, porque fue el primero que escribí, y porque contiene todos los detalles queahora aborrezco.¡Que Voldy me dé valor!**

**PODER DE PERSUASIÓN**

**I. UNA CARTA SORPRENDENTE**

Una chica joven, de apenas unos veintitrés años, volvía a su casa, cansada después de un duro día de trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia. Tenía un andar juvenil, ligero, que atraía las miradas de los hombres que estuvieran a su alrededor. Su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos, de un esmeralda brillante, contribuían a mejorar su atractivo.

Lily Evans, así se llamaba la chica, llevaba varios años en su actual trabajo. Sus esfuerzos por destacar ante su jefe empezaban a dar sus frutos y se sentía orgullosa. Ella esperaba, con el tiempo, llegar a trabajar como jefe de algún departamento del Ministerio, pero por ahora era solo la ayudante de un hombre ya mayor, aunque todavía eficiente en su trabajo. El sueldo no era alto, pero suficiente para permitirse un pequeño piso a las afueras de Hogmeade.

Sacó de su pequeño bolso una llave plateada, pero antes quitó el encantamiento antiladrones que ponía siempre a la cerradura cuando salía. No es que tuviera nada de mucho valor en la casa, pero era precavida. Había que serlo en los tiempos que corrían. Parecía que ese hombre que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort empezaba a ser verdaderamente preocupante. Lily siempre había pensado que le habían infravalorado.

_Lo que necesito es una ducha de agua fría. Eso me despejara._

Antes de entrar en su casa recordó mirar el buzón. Había un puñado de cartas y Lily las cogió, dejándolas encima de una mesita.

Unos minutos después, Lily salía del baño, en un albornoz blanco y con una toalla enrollada a la cabeza. Su cara demostraba menos cansancio que al entrar.

_Decididamente la ducha me ha sentado bien. Y ahora a cenar._

Abrió la nevera y vio claramente que necesitaba ir de compras. La comida se acababa. Con unos pocos movimientos de varita la comida que Lily había dejado encima de una encimera empezó a prepararse sola. Ensalada y pollo, acompañado de zumo de calabaza.

Llevó levitando la bandeja hasta una pequeña mesa, que estaba delante de un sillón, sobreel que se dejó caer pesadamente.

_Me tengo que tomar unas vacaciones. Trabajar tanto no debe de ser bueno._

Cogió el correo distraídamente mientras se comía la ensalada.

_Factura, Factura... Una carta de mamá. Seguro que es para asegurarse de que estoy bien. Tiene que dejar de preocuparse tanto por mí._

Abrió la carta y como siempre, Lily acertó. La madre de Lily sólo quería preguntarle qué tal le iban las cosas y, que si necesitaba algo de dinero, que no dudara en pedirselo. Lily siempre se negaba: si iba a triunfar en la vida, lo haría ella sola. No necesitaba dinero de nadie. Era muy orgullosa y cabezota.

-¿Y esto?

Lily sujetaba un sobre completamente blanco, en el que solo ponía su dirección. No había remitente. ¿Un anónimo? Lo observó curiosa mientras cogía su vaso de zumo de calabaza. Intrigada, lo abrió y comenzó a leer mientras bebía despacio.

_Querida Lily:_

_Estoy segura de que me recuerdas a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado. ¿Podriamos encontrarnos en la plaza de Hogmeade este viernes a las nueve? Por entonces ya abras salido del Ministerio._

_Espero que aceptes,_

_Tu Jamsie_

Al leer la firma, Lily dejo caer al suelo el vaso que sujetaba, poniendo todo perdido de zumo de calabaza.

-Oh ¡mierda!

Decidió recogerlo después. Lo que sujetaba entre las manos era mucho mas importante.

_Ese Potter... ¿que pretende mandándome esta carta después de tantos años sin vernos?_

-Le odio.

_James tiene razón en una cosa¿cómo le iba a olvidar? Ese... ese arrogante y engreído Potter. Que me había hecho la vida imposible en Hogwarts. Siempre molestando con sus amigos. Los Merodeadores... ¡bah! Todo el día con sus bromitas. Se creían tan graciosos. No eran más que unos estúpidos. ¿Que querrá? Vuelve a presentarse en mi vida, de improviso, como si le perteneciera. ¿Y óomo sabe que trabajo en el Ministerio?_

-Le odio, le odio, le odio...

Un chisporroteo en la chimenea la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Lily! -Una cabeza de una mujer joven estaba en la chimenea. Era morena, con los ojos miel, muy guapa-. ¡Lily!

-Ya voy... Espera un momento, Emi.

Lily corrió hacia la chimenea para encontrase con su mejor amiga desde Hogwarts. Había sido vecinas desde niñas y resultó que las dos fueron aceptadas para Hogwarts.

-¿Te pasa algo, Lils? -La mujer olvido para que había llamado a Lily, al ver a la pelirroja tan afectada por algo.

-No... bueno, sí. Lee esto -dijo, poniéndole la carta de James a la altura de los ojos.

La cara de Emilyn fue cambiando, hasta convertirse en una expresión de autentica incredulidad.

-¿Tu Jamsie? -pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Está loco. Estoy segura de que trama algo, me da muy mala espina.

-Tal vez solo quiera verte -aventuro Emilyn en voz baja.

-¿Verme... a mí? Emi, no hablamos del mismo James Potter ¿verdad?

Emi sonrió pícaramente. Siempre había pensado que a James le gustaba Lily, siempre molestándola son sus chiquilladas, intentando llamar su atención... Pero, en cuanto mencionaba el tema, Lily se ponía a gritar histérica, diciéndola que estaba loca y que eso era imposible.

-Pues si te da mala espina no vayas.

-Eso es lo que haré -contesto firmemente Lily-. Llevo sin verle... ¿cinco años? Y ahora me viene con esa carta, sin ni siquiera decirme para qué quiere verme.¡Y la firma!_ Tu Jamsie_... ¡Se trama algo, estoy segura!

Lily daba vueltas rápidamente por la habitación mientras Emi la observaba divertida. Estaba segura de que Lily acabaría acudiendo a la cita, aunque sólo fuera para ver a James de lejos... pero iría.

-Bien, esta decidido. ¡No iré! Tengo que irme a la cama. Buenas noches, Emi.

La joven pelirroja salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, en dirección a su cuarto. La cabeza de Emilyn seguía en la chimenea, pensativa y silenciosa. Al final no la había dejado decirle para lo que la había llamado. Emi movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, pensando que James y Lily no tenían solución pero que hacían una pareja perfecta.

-Después de todo del odio al amor solo hay una pequeña línea -murmuro Emi antes de desaparecer.


	2. Luchando Contra La Curiosidad

**Actualización: 8 de mayo del 2006**

**PODER DE PERSUASIÓN**

**2. LUCHANDO CONTRA LA CURIOSIDAD**

Lily se levantó pronto, incapaz de pegar ojo, por un tema que llevaba rondando por su cabeza durante toda la noche.

_No voy a ir, no voy a ir. No quiero verle._

Lily se llevaba diciendo esto a ella misma durante toda la noche, desde que había dejado colgada a Emi.

_Este tema no puede preocuparme tanto. Por dios, es James Potter... la persona a la que no soporto. No me lo tendría ni que pensar dos veces_

Desayunó ligeramente y se fue al baño, para prepararse para otro día de trabajo. Al mirarse al espejo pego un bote.

-¡Arg! Vaya ojeras...

_Mira que ojeras. ¿Como voy a ir a la cita con estas ojeras? Pero qué digo... ¡Si no voy a ir! Todo es tu culpa James. ¿Por que me tuviste que mandar esa asquerosa carta?_

Poco después se veía salir a Lily del edificio en el que vivía. Se había maquillado, cosa que casi nunca hacía, para disimular la mala noche que había pasado. Se fue andando al Ministerio de Magia.

_Un paseo matutino me vendrá bien. Me tengo que relajar..._

Llegó al trabajo en unos quince minutos y se fue a su departamento. Pronto se dio cuenta de que el otro empleado, Tony Hartnell, no estaba. Siempre, desde que trabajaba allí, había llegado antes que Lily.

-Perdone, señor. ¿Ha visto a Hartnell? -preguntó a su jefe. Él estaría enterado de lo que había pasado con Tony.

-Sió señorita Evans. Lamento decirle que ha dimitido. Su madre parecía estar muy enferma... Creo que tendrá usted mucho trabajo hasta que encontremos a otra persona.

Lily se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Ella era bastante eficaz y podía realizar mas trabajo que cualquier otra persona pero ¿todo el trabajo de Tony? Él llevaba mucho más tiempo que ella en el Ministerio y se ocupaba de muchos asuntos importantes.

_Bueno, ahora sí que me tengo que relajar y poner manos a la obra. Hoy va a haber mucho trabajo._

Por lo menos el asunto de la dimisión de Tony le hizo olvidarse de la cita con James, y eso que era esa misma noche. A las ocho de la noche el trabajo se había reducido, pero todavía tenía para dos horas por lo menos.

_¡La cita con James! Era hoy... pero si no voy a ir¿para qué me preocupo? ... ¿Me pregunto si habrá cambiado?_

-¡Señorita Evans! Tiene que hacer un recado.

Tony, te necesitamos.

-Ya voy, señor.

Las nueve, las diez... y Lily seguía en el Ministerio, agotada. Por fin dejo todo más o menos arreglado y rogó para que al día siguiente su jefe encontrara a otro ayudante. Ella no podía pasar mas días como éstos.

-Me voy ya, señor. Buenas noches.

Lily salió a la calle. Miro el reloj: las diez y media. Estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte.

_Se me olvida algo. ¿El que?_

Iba andando despacio, sin prisa, a pesar de que cada vez estaba más mojada. Pero le daba igual... le gustaba la lluvia.

-¡JAMES!


	3. La Cita Esperada

**Actualización: 8 de mayo del 2006. Y ganas que me dan de reescribirlo entero T.T**

**PODER DE PERSUASIÓN**

**3. LA CITA ESPERADA**

Lily gritó el nombre de ese hombre que la estaba volviendo loca en medio de la calle. Varias personas se giraron a mirarla como si estuviera mal de la cabeza, pero a ella le dio igual. Ella ya había empezado a correr hacia la plaza de Hogsmeade.

_¿Que se supone que estoy haciendo? Me prometí que no iría. No quiero verle... ¿o si? Sí, quiero verle. Ver el aspecto que tiene. Sólo eso.._

Siguió corriendo y empezó a sentir flato en un costado, pero continuó.

_No sé para que corro... seguramente ya no estará allí. Son las once. Él no esperaría tanto. Es James Potter... Él no espera a nadie._

Pero se equivocaba. La plaza estaba desierta, menos por una figura oscura, alta. Y empapada...

_¡Sigue aquí! Me ha esperado durante dos horas..._

Algo cambio en Lily en ese momento. Después de todo, si que la había esperado. No le había juzgado bien.

_Las personas pueden cambiar. Hasta él puede cambiar en cinco años... Soy una tonta._

-Hola, Lily. Pensé que no vendrías.

Él la sonrió. Seguía igual que la última vez. Bueno, puede que más alto y... un poco más atlético. Pero tenía el mismo pelo rebelde y esos ojos marrones tras las gafas redondas. Estaba empapado y tiritaba; tiritaba mucho.

-¡Estas empapado!

-¿Te has mirado a un espejo?

Lily miró su ropa. James tenía razón. Había estado tan preocupada porque James no estuviera después de dos horas, que no había caído en el frío que sentía ella.

-¿Cómo me has esperado durante dos horas bajo la lluvia?

-Había quedado contigo... No podía irme.

-¡Oh! No has cambiado nada. Eres igual de cabezota. Tampoco valgo tanto.

James no contestó, pero sus ojos marrones brillaron, algo que Lily no notó.

-Deberíamos secarnos o vamos a coger una pulmonía -dijo Lily.

-Yo creo... ¡Atchiiisss! ... que ya la tengo.

-¿Dónde podemos ir? Ya es tarde.

-Tú vives por aquí cerca ¿no? -James pregunto con voz inocente, pero Lily le conocía de sobra. No creía que había cambiado tanto.

-¡AH NO, NI DE BROMA! No pienso llevarte a mi casa... ¡Ni loca!

-Venga, Lils... Estamos empapados. ¡Es culpa tuya que estemos así! Su hubieras llegado a la hora... Además no voy a hacer nada.

-Mejor ni lo intentes -añadió peligrosamente Lily.

-Me puedes dar una camiseta. Seguro que guardas alguna de tu ex-novio todavía, venga...

-Ni se te ocurra sacar ese tema.

_Sabía que no tenía que haber venido._

-Tal vez algo de picar también... ¡Hey, no me pegues!

James se frotaba el brazo del calmante que Lily le había dado al mencionar lo de la cena.

-Vale, vale... nada de cena. Luego te sacare por ahí... Tengo hambre.

-¿Insinúas que me vas llevar a cenar? -Lily estaba incrédula.

-Sí, claro. ¿Por que no? -James parecía animado.

-Te aviso que yo solo vine para ver qué querías. No pienso ir a cenar contigo.

-Sí, ya, bueno... -James ignoraba el comentario de Lily-. Conozco uno que está muy bien. Seguro que te gusta.

-¿No me has escuchado? No voy a cenar conti...

-Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos ya a tu casa a cambiarnos. Sino se nos va a hacer muy tarde.

James cogió a Lily de los hombros y ella, que todavía no se creía la manera en laque James pasaba de su opinión, se dejó llevar hasta el portal de su casa.


	4. Al Fin En Casa, Aunque Con Compañia

**Actualización: 8 de mayo del 2005**

**PODER DE PERSUASIÓN**

**IV.AL FIN EN CASA, AUNQUE CON COMPAÑÍA**

-¡Bonita casa!

Lily todavía no se creía que James estuviera en su casa. ¿Por que había aceptado a traerle? Ella no se consideraba una persona con poca voluntad, pero James... Se mostraba tan confiado. A veces la asombraba., bueno, a veces no, siempre.

James estaba en el salón, observando las fotos que Lily tenía.

-No sé por qué no tienes ninguna nuestra en Hogwarts. Te voy a mandar una.

-Como si la fuera a poner...

Un chisporroteo se oyó por la casa. Lily fue hacia la chimenea, que estaba en otra sala, sin que James se diera cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando las fotos. Era Emi.

-Hola. No creo que éste sea el mejor momento para habl...

-¿Dónde has estado, Lily? Estás empapada. ¿No habrás ido con Jam...?

-¡Oh! Es una larga historia...

La voz de James sonó por toda la casa.

-¿Dónde te has metido?

Emi miró a Lily sorprendida. Sabía que iría a la cita, pero ¿traerse a James a casa? Eso no lo habría esperado nunca.

Al momento apareció por la puerta, sonriendo.

-¿Con quién hablas? Anda, si es Emi... Estás muy guapa -dijo sin cortarse ni un pelo.

Emilyn se puso roja. Era muy tímida cuando los Merodeadores estaban delante.

-Seguro que te acuerdas de Sirius ¿a que sí? Entre nosotros -se acercó a la chimenea para decirle bajito- tú siempre le gustaste.

Lily miró a Emi divertida, viendo como se ponía muy muy roja y no miraba a James a los ojos.

-Algún día tenemos que quedar los cuatro. -Lily lo miró furiosa. ¿Los cuatro?-.Nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

James hablaba y hablaba animadamente, sin darse cuenta de las miradas sorprendidas que las dos chicas le echaban.

-Oye, James. -Lily decidió cortarle-. ¿Tó no habías venido SÓLO a cambiarte de ropa?

-Es verdad, que todavía tenemos que ir a cenar... Bueno, un placer verte Emi. Ya avisaré a Sirius.

James salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, a darse una ducha caliente y a dejar que su ropa se secase.

Lily miró a Emi desesperada.

-¿Vais a ir a cenar fuera?

-Se le ha metido en la cabeza... Creo que no tengo más remedio.

-Bueno, pues pásatelo bien. Creo que no te vas a librar de él tan fácilmente. Si sigue igual de cabezota que en Hogwarts, dentro de nada vamos a ver a Sirius para salir todos juntos...

-¡Sólo una cena! Nada más... Luego que se vaya y me deje como hasta ahora he estado.

-Que ingenua eres, Lily, pero, bueno... ¡pásatelo bien! Ya me contarás.

-No va a haber nada que contar. Hasta mañana.

James salió en ese momento del baño, envuelto en el albornoz de Lily y con todo el pelo mojado. Lily empezó a reírse.

-¿De que te ríes? Si me queda muy bien tu albornoz. -Y empezó a hacer giros y a andar como un modelo.

-¿Que te queda bien? -Lily lo miraba conteniendo la risa.

El albornoz le quedaba por encima de las rodillas, debido a la diferencia de altura y las mangas por los codos. Además de que tenía la espalda mucho mas ancha que Lily, y no es que se le cerrara muy bien.

-Por lo menos te tapa -Lily añadió suspirando. James no tenía remedio-. Tu ropa ya esta seca. Te la he dejado en el sofá.

-Pues voy a vestirme.

Lily se metió en el baño y echó la cortina. El agua caliente mojaba su cuerpo, haciendo que entrara en calor. Su tranquilidad fue rota por el ruido de la puerta del baño al abrirse.

-¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES? SAL DE AQUI. ¡AHORA MISMO!

-Tranquila. Sólo voy a traerte el albornoz.

-¡SAL YA!

-Tienes buen cuerpo -dijo dejando a Lily cortada.

Lily se tapó con las manos instintivamente, aunque sabía que no podía verla. Lo único que él veía era su silueta a través de la cortina. Pero de todas formas...

-¡En cuanto salga de aquí te voy a lanzar una maldición!

James salió rápido del baño ante esta amenaza. Tenía comprobado desde hacia años lo buena que era Lily con las maldiciones. No quería repetir experiencia.

Lily salió del baño y fue directa a su habitación. No quería encontrarse con James porque sabía que su amenaza se cumpliría. Eligió unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca, que resaltaba su pelo y ojos. Se secó el pelo y se lo dejo suelto. Esta vez no uso maquillaje.

Cuando salió al pequeño salón para encontrarse con James, éste la miro, de arriba a abajo, en silencio. Ella estaba muy incomoda.

-¿Me estas examinando?

-No. Sólo que...estás muy guapa.

-Olvida los cumplidos. No te servirán de nada. Todavía tengo pensado lanzarte la maldición.

Él decidió salir cuanto antes de la casa de Lily, ante lo que podía pasar. La cogió de la mano y se la llevo a la calle. Seguía lloviendo.


	5. La Cita Se Alarga

**Actualización: 10 de mayo de 2006**

**PODER DE PERSUASIÓN**

**5. LA CITA SE ALARGA**

_¿Por qué me dejo llevar por él?_

Esta pregunta no dejaba de rondar por la mente de Lily. Mientras tanto, James la había llevado a un restaurante agradable, obviamente no muy caro. Parecía un cliente habitual, puesto que saludo con confianza al camarero.

-¿La mesa de siempre? -preguntó con una sonrisa el camarero.

-¿Lo dudabas?

James miró directamente a los ojos de Lily y ésta sesintió ruborizar.

_¡Maldita sea! Es James Potter, por favor Lily, contrólate._

Lily miró a sus manos, que todavía seguían entrelazadas. James la soltó de inmediato y murmuró un tímido "lo siento". _Ya no esta tan seguro. ¿Pierdes la confianza en ti mismo, James?_

-¿Me permite acompañarla a nuestra mesa, linda damisela?

-Deja de hacer el tonto James -contestó ella riendo.

_¿Me estoy riendo de una broma de Potter? Dios mío, debo estar volviéndome loca._

Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba situada en un rincón, apartada de las demás. La verdad es que se veía muy íntima. Lily lacontempló pensando en las intenciones de James, no muy segura de si debía salir corriendo.

-¿Traes aquí a todas tus citas?

-Oh, no... Bueno, la verdad es que... no.

_Le he pillado._ James parecía estar en apuros, sin saber qué contestar, sin poder mirar a Lily a los ojos. Optó por evadir la pregunta.

-¿Me permite ofrecerle asiento?

-Eres insoportable, James Potter.

-Lo sé -contestó con una picara sonrisa. Después de haber pedido, mejor dicho, después de que James hubiera pedido, Lily decidió abordar un tema que le intrigaba.

-Bueno, y ahora al grano. ¿Para qué querías verme?

-Sólo para verte -contesto como si fuera obvio.

Lily levantó una ceja, incrédula.

-Estás diciendo que me mandaste esa carta, después de cinco años sin saber el uno del otro ¿sólo porque querías verme?

_No me lo puedo creer, simplemente no me lo creo. ¿Es posible que Emi tuviera razón?_

-Básicamente es eso. ¿Qué pensabas que era? Una especie de broma o algo así.

-Sinceramente sí.

-Parece que no me conozcas Lils -añadió maliciosamente James.

-Creo que te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando tramas algo. No has cambiado nada. Y otra cosa: la firma. Tu Jamsie... ¿Desde cuando has sido mío?

-Yo siempre seré tuyo, Lils -le susurró íntimamente cogiéndola una mano. Lily se soltó rápidamente, poniéndose roja. Él se empezó a reír-. ¿En serio te gustó la firma? Me pareció... ¿Cómo decirlo? Adecuada, eso es.Una muestra de familiaridad.

_Parece que has recuperado tu confianza perdida._

-¿Desde cuándo somos amigos? -Lily preguntó segura de dejarle cortado.

-Desde que viniste a la cita después de cinco años sin vernos -contestó sin dudar.

Lily se quedó callada. Parecía que la que se había quedado cortada era ella después de todo. James la miró a los ojos y ella pudo ver que decía la verdad. Sus ojos marrones reflejaban todo lo que sentía.

-Podría añadir también que me invitaste a tu casa, muy bonita por cierto, y aceptaste venir a cenar conmigo. Creo que con todo lo que ha pasado podemos considerarnos amigos. ¿No lo crees, Lils?

_Y si te dijera que no... ¿Ysi te dijera que no quiero ser amiga tuya?_

-¿Negarías mi amistad, Lils? -Él mostraba seguridad a pesar de que ella no contestaba.

_¿Y si la niego?_

Le miró a los ojos.

_No, no la negaría. No cuando sé que dice la verdad._

-Está bien, te consideraré un amigo, lejano, pero un amigo.

El triunfo brilló en sus ojos, como si superara un obstáculo.

_A pesar de todo, sé que tramas algo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

-Ya viene la cena. Creo que te gustará. A mí al menos sí. -James parecía tener hambre.

_En eso no ha cambiado. En Hogwarts, él y Sirius acababan con lo que les pusieran por delante._

Lily sonrió, pensando en su época de estudiante.

-¿En que piensas, Lils? - preguntó James curioso.

-¿Has vuelto a Hogwarts desde que nos graduamos?

Lily estaba pensativa, como en otro mundo.

-No. Deberíamos ir algún día. Fueron buenos tiempos. Tú y yo nos llevábamos muy bien.

-¿Qué nos llevábamos bien? -repitió incrédula-. Si no parabas de molestarme.

-Ya,pero admite que te caía bien. Era divertido, guapo, atractivo, simpático.

-No tienes remedio.-Lily creyó que sería mejor dejar el tema en ese punto.


	6. En Un Mundo Aparte

**Actualización: 10 de mayo del 2006**

**PODER DE PERSUASIÓN**

**6. EN UN MUNDO APARTE**

Pasaron la noche hablando, recordando viejos tiempos. Lily nunca había pensado que James fuera tan divertido... Bueno, la verdad es que lo sabía, pero siempre lo había negado. Ella lo veía en Hogwarts haciendo estas bromas a todas sus admiradoras mientras a ella sólo la molestaba.

_¿Por qué no me trató como a las demás?_

_Intentó olvidar este tema que la confundía tanto y, de pronto, recordó otro, uno sobre el que necesitaba una respuesta urgente._

-Oye, James... ¿cómo sabías que trabajo para el Ministerio? -le preguntó, enarcando las cejas-. ¿Te dedicas últimamente a espiarme?

-Tranquila, Lils, no te espío... ¡Aunque es una buena idea!

Lily estuvo a punto de pegarle.

-Ni se te ocurra. ¿Sabes que he mejorado en maldiciones? Tengo algunas muy efectivas...

La indirecta de Lily era realmente directa. James tragó saliva.

-Tengo contactos dentro del Ministerio. Averigüé a qué hora salías para preparar la cita... Ya sabes que los Potter somos una familia...

_Presumiendo otra vez._

-...De raigambre en el mundo mágico y de mucha influencia. -Lily terminó la frase como si la hubiera oído miles de veces. Y la verdad es que lo había echo. James se la repetía a todas las chicas con las que salía varias veces al día, intentando que además de la chica, se enterase todo el mundo.

-Veo que nos tienes en alto concepto - bromeo James - Me alegra saberlo.

James sonrió, contento de que se acordara de la frase.

-¿Qué tal en el trabajo, Lils? -preguntó, cambiando un poco el tema-. ¿Cuánto te queda para llegar a Ministra de Magia?

-Creo que no llegare a tanto... pero bueno. Hay mucho trabajo. Dimitió Tony y tengo que cargar yo con todo.

James frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es Tony?

-¿Un interrogatorio, Potter? Es... un amigo.

_Celoso Potter... quien lo diría..._

-¿Qué clase de amigo? -A James parecía no gustarle el sujeto en cuestión. La verdad es que parecía odiarlo-. ¿Con derecho a roce?

-Es sólo un amigo. ¡Y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!

Lily comenzaba a enfadarse.

_¿Quién se cree que es para empezar a preguntarme por mis amigos cuando no le veo hace cinco años?_

-Vale, vale... olvidemos el tema -A James se le ocurrió un idea para hacerla olvidar su enfado... Una un poco atrevida. ¿Aceptaría Lily?

James llamó a su amigo el camarero, y le susurró su plan al oído. Él sonrió, diciendo que no habría ningún problema.

-¿Qué estas tramando? Sabía que tramarías algo...

-Lils... cállate y espera. Ya verás de qué se trata.

-¡Qué me calle! Te estás pasando un poco, Potter.

Lily se levantó, decidida a dejar plantado a James ahí. Se lo había pasado bien con él, pero ella no era de las que se dejaban manejar. James se levantó y la sujetó de la mano.

-Espera, Lily.

-Me largo. Seguro que me quieres gastar una broma. Sabia que no tenia que haber ven...

Lily se calló en seco. Una música empezó a sonar, una música suave... romántica.

-¿Bailas, Lils?

James cogió a Lily de la cintura y ella se dejó llevar.

_No me lo creo... no me lo puedo creer. Tal vez James no sea como me lo imagine. Tal vez sea diferente._

Estuvieron juntos, bailando despacio, sin apenas moverse, ante las miradas curiosas y los murmullos apagados del resto de los clientes, que intentaban no romper ese momento tan especial para la joven pareja.

-Bailas muy bien, Lils... -James le susurro al oído.

-Nos están mirando todos... -Lily notaba las miradas de la gente clavadas en ellos dos.

-Olvídate de ellos, este es nuestro mundo.

Lily intento relajarse y algo consiguió. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de James...

_¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Bailando con Potter... Debería salir de aquí e irme a casa; olvidarme de esta noche y olvidarme de él..._ Pero algo la retuvo, tal vez el sentimiento de protección que sentía junto a James o tal vez otra cosa. Además, sabía que después de esta noche no se olvidaría de él tan fácilmente. Tenía que admitirlo. James había vuelto a entrar de nuevo en su vida. Y no sería tan fácil sacarlo de ella.

La música cesó pero Lily y James no se separaron. James abrazó a Lily, como si no quisiera que se fuera, como si quisiera que se quedara con él para siempre.

Al final tuvieron que separarse, a pesar suyo. Lily no aguantaba la mirada abrasadora de James, en la que expresaba todo lo que sentía. Se sentaron y se quedaron callados, sin mirarse, sólo pensando.

Unos segundos mas tarde James rompió el hielo.

-Me ha gustado mucho el baile.

-No me lo esperaba.

-Lo sé.


	7. Nunca Mas Es Demasiado Tiempo

**Actualización: 12 de agosto del 2006**

**PODER DE PERSUASIÓN**

**VII. NUNCA MÁS ES DEMASIADO TIEMPO**

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y entro una mujer joven, guapa. Era alta, con un cuerpo espectacularyun pelo largo hasta la cintura que acentuaba sus rasgos. El camarerovio como hablaba con ella y luego se iba. Parecía buscar a alguien; miraba a las personas que ocupaban las mesas, andando entre ellas, despacio, provocadoramente. Varias miradas de chicos se dirigían a su cuerpo. Ella lo notaba y le gustaba.

Pero James y Lily no se dieron cuenta de su entrada. Estaban demasiado ocupados intentando buscar algo que decir. Lily ya le había advertido.

-Este baile no ha significado nada. ¡No te hagas ilusiones!

-Me lo imaginaba. Ahora somos... amigos mas cercanos.

-Pero tampoco mucho. No te acerques demasiado.

No se dieron cuenta de que la mujer que había entrado se acercaba en la dirección en la que estaban ellos... hacia su mesa. Llego allí y pasó su delicada mano por el pelo de James.

-Jamsie, cariño. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Y le dio un beso en los labios.

Los ojos de James demostraban sorpresa y una confusión enorme. Apartó a la chica bruscamente, tanto que cayó al suelo y miró hacia donde estaba Lily. Ella le miraba con asco y a ella, con odio.

_Me he dejado engañar... ¿cómo he sido tan tonta? Sólo me invito para que viera a su espectacular novia._

-Lily, espera. Puedo explicarlo... ¡Lils, espera!

Pero Lily hizo que no oía las llamadas suplicantes de James y se marchó corriendo. Sentía cómo las lágrimas empezaban a salir, corriendo por su rostro. Lily corría, intentando huir del sitio donde por un momento se había sentido feliz.

Notó una mano que la sujetaba, que la impedía oír.

-¡Vete con tu novia! -gritó-. ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz!

La tristeza y la rabia que sentía se notaban en sus palabras, cargadas de odio. James se acobardó, consciente del daño que había hecho a la chica.

-Lily, déjame explicarlo. Ella no es mi novia. Yo no quería besarla... Fue ella...

Lily no quería oír sus explicaciones y tampoco quería que la viese llorar, llorar por esa traición, en la que estaba envuelto él. Le dio la espalda.

-No quiero verte... nunca más.

James se quedó paralizado. Las últimas palabras le habían dolido mucho.

_Nunca más es mucho tiempo._

Lily se giró y le miró a los ojos. Sus ojos esmeralda centelleaban de odio, de rabia, de tristeza, de traición... Se clavaron en los de James, que no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos que expresaban todo lo que él le estaba haciendo sufrir. Despacio, en voz baja pero claramente, murmuró:

-Nunca más... Te odio.

Este comentario terminó de destrozar a James, que se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Lily se quedó sola. Demasiado sola. Llorando, regresó a su casa. A esa casa donde había recibido la carta... la carta que le había hecho volver a encontrarse con su pasado.


	8. Apartandolo De Mi Vida

**Actualización: 12 de agosto del 2006**

**PODER DE PERSUASIÓN**

**VIII. APARTÁNDOLO DE MI VIDA**

Sueños poblados de pesadillas, de soledad. Lily no pudo dormir. Pasó la noche en vela, arrepintiéndose de haber ido con James, arrepintiéndose de habérselo pasado bien y arrepintiéndose de decirle lo ultimo que le dijo. Había pensado en lo que pasó y había leído la sorpresa en sus ojos al besarle la chica. Sabía que él no tenía nada que ver. Sabia que a él le importaban sus sentimientos, pero, aunque no tenía la culpa, no podía perdonarle. Le había hecho mucho daño. Sabía que él iba a salir de su vida, y no quería.

En el trabajo estuvo ausente. No sabía lo que hacía. Su jefe le llamó varias veces la atención por cosas que había hecho mal.

-Señorita Evans ¿se puede saber qué le pasa? Es la primera vez que se equivoca al realizar estos pedidos.

-Lo siento, señor. No me encuentro bien.

_Tengo que dejar de pensar en él, tengo que olvidarle. NO puede influirme en el trabajo._

-Pues no es el momento de ponerse mal, sin Hartnell tenemos mucho trabajo. Cuando encuentre a otro ayudante le daré unas vacaciones. Pero ahora tiene que trabajar.

El trabajo se le acumulaba. Cosas que hubiera hecho en minutos le llevaban horas. Dieron las once y Lily seguía en el Ministerio. Nunca había salido tan tarde.

-Señorita Evans, creo que debería irse ya.

-Tengo que terminar estos informes, señor.

-Ya lo hará mañana. Está claro que no se encuentra bien. Mañana será otro día.

Lily no quería irse y al final su jefe la tuvo que sacar del edificio. Lily no tenía suficiente fuerza para desaparecerse y su jefe la llevó hasta su casa, sugiriéndola que se fuera directa a la cama.

Una vez sola Lily se fue directa al sofá y se tumbó.

_Ya no me voy a poder levantar._

Los ojos se le cerraban pero un ruido en la cocina la hizo despertarse por completo, con todos los sentidos alerta. Cogió la varita sin hacer ruido. De puntillas, despacio fue hacia la cocina y se asomó para ver quién era el intruso.

-¡EMI!

Emilyn, la mejor amiga de Lily, dio un brinco y se llevó la mano al corazón.

-Vaya susto, por Dios. ¿Quién creías que iba a ser? Haz el favor de bajar la varita.

Lily bajó la varita, más relajada. Miró a Emi y las lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos. Corrió hacia Emi y la abrazó mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Lily.

Emilyn la llevó hasta el sofá, donde se sentaron las dos, Lily todavía abrazando a su amiga. Al cabo de unos minutos pudo controlar el llanto y empezó a explicar entre sollozos su cita con James: cómo se había sentido junto a él, cuando bailaban. cómo se sintió cuando la chica esa lo besó... y lo que le dijo al final.

Emi estaba indignaba, gritando por toda la habitación. Esa indignación que mostraba su amiga animó un poco a Lily, que notó que podía contar con alguien y que no estaba sola.

-Más vale que no lo vea porque sino se puede dar por muerto.

Lily la veía, más tranquila al haberle contado todo.

-No te preocupes, Lily, seguro que le olvidas pronto. ¿Hoy duermo contigo, de acuerdo? No voy a dejarte sola. Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a dormirte pronto y descanses.

Emi se metió en la cama con Lily y ésta, al no sentirse sola, durmió toda la noche sin despertarse. Emi estuvo un rato pensando dónde podría encontrar James porque quería unas cuantas explicaciones sobre lo que había hecho a su amiga. Le iría a ver sin que Lily se enterase. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

**N/A. Bueno ¿os esta gustando? Este es el fic que mas rápido escribo, me lo estoy pasando muy bien. Mientras escribo me imagino las escenas... Tenia ya muchas ganas de hacer una historia de los Merodeadores y Lily. Son mis personajes favoritos (menos cierta rata traidora). Pero el mejor es Sirius, haya que admitirlo, jeje.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**Merodeadora 1 - Muchas gracias por haberme dicho lo del shift+enter. Jamás se me habría ocurrido. Todavía soy nueva con esta pagina y no lo controlo mucho. Gracias por tu opinión! Has sido la primera que me has dejado un review. Me animaste mucho...**

**Lily Evans - Gracias por tu review... me gustaría que me dijeras el nombre de tu fanfic para leerlo... Espero que te guste la continuación.**

**Tatiana - Tranki que la continuación de la historia ya esta aquí. Lo siento por no haberla puesto el finde pasado pero no pude meterme en el ordenador.**

**Lady-Morgaine - Tenía que meter a la "mina" para darle mas emoción ¿no crees? Además eso me permite meter a nuevos personajes relacionados con Hogwarts. Creo que merece la pena...Todo el mundo sabe que el amor puede ser doloroso. En cuanto a lo de los capítulos mas largos no puedo porque esta historia esta pensada para ser corta. Si te digo la verdad le deben quedar unos 10 capítulos o así, pero todos muy cortos. Además, al escribirlos tan cortos se escribe mas rápido. De todas formas subo varios capítulos de golpe que es igual que se subiera uno largo no?**


	9. Buscando Explicaciones

9. BUSCANDO EXPLICACIONES  
  
(N. de T. En los próximos capítulos Emi es la protagonista, por lo que los pensamientos que salgan entre comillas serán de ella y no de Lily como ha sido hasta ahora)  
  
Cuando Emi despertó no encontró a Lily a su lado. Debería de haberse ido a trabajar ya. Era tarde. Emi tenía varios días libres y tenía muy claro en que iba a emplearlos. Encontrar a James. Recogió un poco la casa de Lily y descubrió una nota.  
  
Me he ido a trabajar. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
Lily  
  
-Para eso están las amigas - murmuro Emi en voz alta. - y ahora voy a hacerte otro favor.  
  
Con los polvos flu que uso en la chimenea de Lily, Emi se fue a su casa, donde se cambio de ropa. Poco después cerraba la puerta de su casa, dispuesta a una hacer una larga caminata para encontrar a James.  
  
Primero se fue al restaurante donde habían James había llevado a Lily. Busco al camarero que Lily le había descrito y pregunto por el muchacho.  
  
-Perdone, ¿sabe donde puedo encontrar a James Potter?  
  
-No le he visto desde que cenó hace dos días con una joven pelirroja. Suele venir todas las noches pero ayer no paso por aquí. Lamento no poder ser de ninguna ayuda.  
  
-Gracias de todas formas.  
  
"Ésto se complica"  
  
Emi paso toda la mañana buscando a James en sitios que él solía frecuentar en su época de estudiante en Hogwarts. Pero o había cambiado sus gustos de adolescente o tuvo mala suerte. El caso es que no le encontró. Tampoco sabía en que trabajaba ni donde.  
  
"Ya no puedo mantenerme en pie. Me rindo. No le voy a encontrar nunca. es inútil"  
  
Se fue a picar algo a Las Tres Escobas, el bar de moda de Hogsmeade. Era acogedor y había muy buen ambiente. Como hacia buen tiempo tenían abierta la terraza, así que se sentó en una mesa para dos y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla. Era tan sabrosa que le dio otra vez la fuerza de animo necesaria para seguir con la búsqueda.  
  
"Tarde o temprano le encontrare"  
  
Echo un vistazo a su alrededor... había tiendas grandes y pequeñas, nuevas y antiguas, pero ninguna llamaba tanto la atención como una pequeña situada justo en la esquina. La fachada estaba pintada de muchos colores, mas bien tirando a llamativos. Desde luego, no rayaba en la vulgaridad. Un cartel enorme encima de la puerta anunciaba que la tienda se encontraba allí. Este cambiaba de color a menudo. El nombre era...  
  
"No me creo que al final lo haya conseguido"  
  
Emi se levantó, alucinada, leyendo una y otra vez el nombre de la tienda para asimilarlo.  
  
"Desde luego los colores solo los ha podido elegir él"  
  
Se dirigió decidida a la tienda. Estaba segura de que él le daría información sobre James... puede que incluso se encontrara allí. Ya había pensado en visitarle antes, pero nunca había sabido donde encontrarle... Así que le había olvidado.  
  
Se paro en la entrada, mirando el interior pensativa. Su búsqueda la estaba llevando al pasado, a una parte de su vida que creía ya olvidada.  
  
"Bien... si quiero ayudara a Lily tengo que entrar"  
  
Un hombre de unos veinticuatro años, alto, de pelo negro, por los hombros, y los ojos de un azul intenso (Nda. Ya sabéis quien es... el dios de los hombres jjee...) atendía a una chica joven, que había caído fácilmente presa de los encantos del muchacho. Ésta le sonreía embobada.  
  
"Parece que no has perdido tus encantos"  
  
Unos minutos después se despedían amablemente. Él le daba su tarjeta, asegurandole que le llamara cuando quisiera.  
  
Emi se acerco, una vez la chica se hubo ido. Estaban solos. Él la sonrío. Emi le conocía lo suficiente para saber que su sonrisa escondía dobles intenciones.  
  
"No me ha reconocido"  
  
-Bienvenida a The Marauders (Nda. Nombre muy original para la tienda. No soy buena para estas cosas). Buenas tardes, ¿se le ofrece algo? ¿Tal vez una cita?  
  
-No has cambiado nada Sirius Black. Sigues igual de egocéntrico que siempre. ¿Por que crees que aceptaría una cita? 


	10. ¿Que Le Ha Hecho A Jamsie?

10. ¿QUE LE HA HECHO A JAMSIE?  
  
La sorpresa se reflejo en los ojos azules del hombre.  
  
"¿Cómo puede saber esa chica mi nombre? Bueno, aunque bien pensado, TODAS las chicas me conocen. Pero en ella hay algo familiar... ¿Tal vez alguna ex- novia que quiere volver con el gran Sirius? No lo creo... Si fuera eso ya estaría suplicándome."  
  
La miro fijamente, intentando reconocerla. Emi aguanto la mirada y vio como recuperaba la confianza.  
  
"Te ha costado reconocerme"  
  
-Tal vez porque soy todo un sex-symbol. ¿No lo crees Emi?  
  
-Sirius enfatizo mucho las palabras sex-symbol. Emi levanto una ceja despectivamente.  
  
-No lo creo.  
  
Sirius no se sorprendió por la respuesta, no tampoco se echó atrás.  
  
-Eso es imposible. Dices eso porque no conoces mi mejor parte... aunque la verdad, son todas buenas.  
  
-No me hace falta. Ya se como eres con solo verte intentando ligar con tus clientas.  
  
Sirius se veía orgulloso de sus "técnicas de ligue", si se podían llamar así...  
  
-Estoy seguro de que en unos días tendré una cita con la preciosidad de antes.  
  
-Te felicito - contesto Emi sarcástica.  
  
-Seguro que tu también quieres una conmigo... no lo niegues... todas quieren.  
  
- Yo no quiero. Vine a...  
  
-¿Verme a MÍ? Lo sabia... nadie se puede resistir mucho a Sirius...  
  
-¡¡No!! No he venido a verte a ti - Sirius sacaba de quicio a Emi - he venido...  
  
-Entonces has tenido que venir a ver mi tienda. ¿A que es bonita? ¿Y la fachada? La hice yo mismo.  
  
-Se nota. Desde luego no pasa desapercibida.  
  
-Igual que su dueño... con mis esculturales músculos... - Sirius saco una de sus miles de sonrisas - pero seguro que todo eso ya lo sabes. ¿Has comido? Te voy a llevar a comer a Las Tres Escobas. Vamos.  
  
Sirius saco casi corriendo a Emi de la tienda y fueron hacia el bar.  
  
-Pero... ¿y la tienda?  
  
-No te preocupes... si llegan clientas se quedan esperando. Ninguna se va sin haberme visto antes. Lo tengo comprobado.  
  
Se sentaron en la misma mesa que momentos antes había estado Emi. La amiga de Lily empezó su interrogatorio.  
  
-¿Sabes donde esta James?  
  
-Eh... no... ¿se puede saber que le hizo esa amiga tuya a Jamsie? Nunca le había visto tan afectado por las palabras de una chica. Ayer no salió de casa (Nda. Tened en cuenta que para un merodeador no salir de casa un día debe ser la muerte... Imagínense a Siri-poo castigado... pobre... sniff)  
  
-Pero si es su culpa... él besó a esa chica cuando Lily estaba delante.  
  
-Él no la besó... ¡¡Ella le besó a él!! Además, fue solo un beso... Ni que fuera el fin del mundo. Mira, por ejemplo, yo ahora me levanto y voy hacia esa chica tan guapa de allí...  
  
Sirius se levanto ante la mirada divertida y alucinada de Emi. ¿Se atrevería a hacer lo que ella pensaba que iba a hacer?  
  
-...me acerco a ella, y sabiendo que su novio esta a su lado, la doy un beso.  
  
Sirius acerco su cara a la de la chica y la dio un morreo en toda regla (Nda. El tío es atrevido, eso no se puede negar. un poco idiota también *-* todo hay que decirlo). De inmediato se giro para mirar sonriendo a Emi.  
  
-¿Ves como a su novio no le ha importado?  
  
Pero pronto cambiaría de opinión porque el novio, un hombre ligeramente más musculoso que Sirius y que le sacaba una cabeza se levanto y agarro a Sirius del brazo, para estamparle posteriormente el puño en un ojo, dejándoselo morado.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Vuelve a tocar a mi novia y te mato!!!! ¡CABRON!  
  
Emi fue a ayudar a Sirius, que estaba en el suelo, quejándose.  
  
-Pues parece que si le ha importado. No puedo entenderlo.  
  
Emi estallo en risas. Todo el mundo en el bar les miraba, después del espectáculo que había dado. Un grupo de chicos jóvenes empezaron a aplaudir a Sirius (Nda. Este tío triunfa) y Emi le tuvo que sacar de allí, intentando convencerle de que dejara de hacer reverencias a "su publico".  
  
Ahora el ojo le empezaba a doler, y Emi seguía riéndose de él.  
  
-Hay que ser tonto...  
  
-Ja ja (risa sarcástica) ¡Y yo que iba a saber! ¿Cómo le puede importar que alguien le dé un beso a su novia?  
  
-Fue mas que un beso si contamos que mientras la estabas tocando el culo (Nda. Conociendo a Sirius estaría sobándoselo)... pero bueno... es de sentido común... si se quieren...  
  
-¡Bah! Romanticismo...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Es imposible hablar contigo Sirius Black!!!!  
  
-Soy genial.  
  
-¡¡¡ARG!!! (Nda. El chico llega a desesperar un poco XDD) ¡¡¡Dime de una vez donde esta James!!!  
  
-Tranquila... no te pongas nerviosa... - Sirius intentaba calmarla - Chica, estas un poco tensa...  
  
Una idea cruzó rápida por el cerebro de Sirius.  
  
-Te diré donde esta James ¡si me das un beso!  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE?????? ¡¡NI EN MIS PEORES PESADILLAS!!  
  
Emi empezó a andar rápido, huyendo de Sirius. Éste la dejó que se alejara unos veinte metros y luego la persiguió Su excelente forma física (según sus propias palabras) hizo que no tardara nada en cogerla.  
  
-Vamos Emi... solo uno... que soy muy guapo... No puedes negarlo.  
  
-¡¡Lo que eres es insoportable!!  
  
-Eso también... pero más guapo que insoportable. ¡¡Solo uno!! ¡¡¡¡UNO!!!!  
  
Sirius la sujeto del brazo e hizo que le mirara. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la dio un beso. El mejor de su repertorio. Nunca había besado a una chica de esa manera. Notaban mariposas en la tripa y sus corazones se aceleraron. La mente de Emi era un torbellino, y aunque ésta le pedía que se alejara de él, que cortara el beso, no lo hizo. Siguió allí, en medio de la calle, sin reaccionar, solo dejando que Sirius la besara, dejándose llevar. Se separaron segundos después y Sirius dedico a Emi una sonrisa encantadora (Nda. La verdad es q es irresistible). Ella como respuesta le cruzo la cara, dejándole la marca de una mano.  
  
-¡¡Me encanta esta chica!!  
  
Emi no había oído este ultimo comentario ya que había salido corriendo intentando huir del degenerado de Sirius. El saco todas sus dotes deportistas magnificas e inigualables (según sus propias palabras de nuevo) y la alcanzo.  
  
-Lo prometido es deuda. Te acompañare a su casa. 


	11. Elaborando Un Plan

11. ELABORANDO UN PLAN  
  
(N. de T. Estoy usando los motes de los merodeadores en ingles. Son mucho mejores)  
  
Fue un paseo silencioso y parecía que no se conocieran. Emi iba a dos o tres metros, manteniendo las distancias (Nda. Cualquiera se fía de ese pervertido jeje...). Él la miraba, con sus ojos azules intimidantes y una sonrisa pícara de ganador, recordando el beso que le había dado sin su consentimiento minutos antes. -Tenemos que repetirlo Emi...  
  
-Tú dedícate a mostrarme el camino. ¡Y no te acerques! - Emi le cortaba con voz peligrosa, aunque por dentro se moría por volver a besarle. Pero tenia claro que si Sirius quería algo con ella tendría que currárselo.  
  
-¡Cómo mandes! - contesto Sirius en posición militar.  
  
Emi contuvo la risa. Sirius estaba loco.  
  
Poco después llegaban a una casa bastante grande, por no decir una mansión, que mostraba perfectamente la fortuna que poseía la familia Potter. Emi, acostumbrada a su modesto pisito, miraba a todas partes alucinada.  
  
-¿Te gusta? Pues tengo que decirte que la mía todavía es más grande... Si te casas conmigo...  
  
-¡Sirius cállate!  
  
Una voz que no había participado antes en la conversación intervino.  
  
-Parece que te dan calabazas Padfoot... No te puedo dejar solo. Ya te estas intentando ligar a nuestra compañera de colegio... y, por cierto, no parece que vayas a conseguir nada con ella.  
  
-¡¡Prongs!! Viejo amigo... - Sirius corrió a abrazar a su amigo dramáticamente, como si hiciera años que no lo veía, cuando su ultima visita fue el día anterior - Tienes un aspecto verdaderamente horrible.  
  
-Vaya, gracias. Tu tampoco estas muy bien. ¿Serviría de algo preguntarte porque tienes un ojo morado y una marca de mano en la cara?  
  
-¡¡Chicas!! No hay quien las comprenda...  
  
-Vaya Emi, tienes un buen gancho.  
  
-Ese no es mío. Es del novio de la chica que beso.  
  
-¿Has vuelto a las andadas Padfoot?  
  
-¿YO? ¿Acaso piensas que soy un pervertido?  
  
Emi y James se miraron fijamente.  
  
-Te recomiendo que te alejes de Padfoot... Es un peligro.  
  
-Lo tengo todo controlado.  
  
Sirius miro a Emi y se río.  
  
-Ya ya... hace mucho que caíste rendida a mis pies. (Nda. Anda que no es egocéntrico ni nada el tío... pero la verdad, si lo dice, por algo será ^ ^)  
  
Los dos ignoraron el comentario de Sirius.  
  
-¿Te ha mandando ella? - pregunto dándola la espalda.  
  
El ambiente se había puesto tenso.  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Entonces que quieres?  
  
-Respuestas.  
  
James se giro. En sus ojos se veía todavía el dolor de lo pasado la otra noche.  
  
-No hay nada que explicar. Lo dejo todo muy claro. No quiere volver a verme.  
  
Ahora era el momento en que Emi tenía que explicar el motivo por el que había venido. Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Lo único que sabia era que tenían que estar juntos...  
  
-La hiciste mucho daño...  
  
-Ella también a mí.  
  
-Lo sé... Yo no creo que besaras a Loraine.  
  
-Tú... ¿tu me crees? Sirius interrumpió, mirando a James inquisitivamente. -Prongs... ¿hay algo que no me hayas contado? Loraine... me suena... esa chica paso por la tienda preguntando por ti. ¿Estoy entendiendo que no has contado a tu mejor y queridísimo amigo Sirius que has estado saliendo con la chica MÁS buena de UN kilometro a la redonda? ¡No me lo has dicho! No me lo puedo creer... ¡¡No me la presentaste!! A lo mejor me hubiera elegido a mí... Todo el mundo sabe que soy más guapo que tu... (Nda. Que modesto)  
  
James y Emi se miraron desesperados.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡SIRIUS..... CÁLLATE!!!!!  
  
Sirius cerro la boca. Emi siguió hablando, explicando las razones de porqué había sospechado algo.  
  
-No podía creerme que besaras a esa chica después del baile...  
  
Por mucho que lo intento, Sirius no pudo contenerse y volvió a la carga.  
  
-Un baile... ¿Bailaste con Lily en medio del restaurante? Es una buena técnica de ligue... ¿y no me la has contado? Parece que no confías en mi Prongs... Nunca pense que m esconderías tantas cosas... Ahora ya solo falta que me digas que fuiste a su casa...  
  
-Pues la verdad es que...  
  
James pareció quedarse en blanco, sin saber que contestar.  
  
-¡¡Ah!! ¿Has ido a su casa? Parece mentira que no me hayas contado ese detalle... ¿Y que paso? Por que si fuiste a su casa lo lógico es que...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Vale vale. ya no os honrarte mas con mí magnifica presencia y mi maravillosa compañía. Vosotros os lo perdéis. Voy a comer algo. Pero luego me tienes que contar TODOS los detalles de la cita, que parece ser que omitiste bastantes, ex-mejor amigo Prongs...  
  
-Sirius...  
  
Sirius desapareció por la puerta de entrada, camino a la nevera y a todos los armarios que guardaran algo comestible.  
  
James y Emi por fin se encontraban a solas.  
  
-¿Cómo esta ella?  
  
-Mal.  
  
James miro al suelo, sintiéndose culpable.  
  
-Tú no tienes la culpa. Tiene que haber una manera de arreglarlo.  
  
-Ella lo dejó claro. Me odia.  
  
-No lo creo.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
Emi nunca había visto a James con tantas dudas. Ella solo conocía al Merodeador, al que hacía las mejores bromas de todo Hogwarts (Nda. Esto no se lo digáis a Sirius, ya que él piensa que las mejores bromas las hace él y puede quedar gravemente trastornado)  
  
-Sí. Hay que hacer un plan, ¿pero cuál?  
  
Sirius asomo su cabeza por la puerta, sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
-¿¿¿¿He oído algo de un plan????  
  
- Oye Padfoot ¿Tu no habías ido a comer?  
  
Sirius cada vez les sorprendía más.  
  
-Ya claro. Era solo una técnica de distracción. Me he quedado detrás de la puerta para escuchar. ¡Quién sabe cuantas cosas mas me escondéis! Y ahora queríais hacer un plan sin mí... ¡¡¡el rey de los planes!!! (Nda. Veis... por eso os decía que mejor que no se enterase que los planes de James son mejores... se le ha subido a la cabeza ligeramente)  
  
-Sirius...  
  
La voz de advertencia de James le cortó en seco.  
  
-Vale vale. A ver... creo que lo mejor será empezar por las flores. A las mujeres les encantan, y la verdad no sé porque pero bueno... no voy a dedicarme a desentrañar sus complicadas mentes...  
  
-¡¡Sirius...!!  
  
La advertencia subía de tono.  
  
-Por cierto, Emi, recuérdame que te dé un ramo a ti ¿vale? Tengo que acabar de conquistarte. Ya me queda poco... después del beso...  
  
-¿¿¿BESO??? ¿Hay algo que no me hallas contado Padfoot?  
  
James miraba interrogador a Sirius.  
  
-Pues... yo... veras... no es nada... solo que... la verdad...  
  
-Parece que tenemos que hablar muy en serio tu y yo, Sirius, viejo amigo...  
  
-Ya... pero es que... si... (Nda. Por favor no penséis que es tonto... puede parecerlo pero no... solo que no sabe que decir...) ¡¡NO TE DESVIES DEL TEMA!! ¡Estaba planeando como hacer que conquistaras a Lily de nuevo y me has desconcentrado! Así no se puede pensar...  
  
En unas horas de peleas, discusiones, algún que otro grito (a Sirius claro) por sus comentarios desesperantes tuvieron un mas o menos terminado plan. 


	12. La Operacion Conquista Comienza

12. LA OPERACION CONQUISTA COMIENZA  
  
(N. de T. Volvemos con Lily. Los pensamientos vuelven a ser de ella)  
  
Otro día de trabajo agotador. Cuando Lily volvió a casa se encontró que esta estaba vacía. Ni rastro de Emi. Colgó el bolso y el abrigo en un perchero herencia de su abuela. (Nda. Ya podría haberle dejado algo mas útil... un perchero... hay que ser rata ¬¬) No tenía mucha hambre así que pillo lo primero que vio en la nevera (que no era mucho). Resultaron ser unas piezas de fruta. Después de la cena ligera se tomo un baño de espuma, ya sabéis, para relajarse... (Nda. Hay que ver... estos magos tienen de todo) y se fue directa a la cama.  
  
A pesar del cansancio que notaba, el sueño se resistía a venir. Después de dar vueltas durante dos horas se resigno. Había probado de todo: tomar leche caliente, chocolate caliente, (según Dumbledore es muy bueno)... hasta contó ovejitas... pero no funciono nada. Su sueño parecía resistente a los métodos tradicionales. "Fantástico... solo falta que empiece a tener insomnio. Creo que leeré un poco... a ver si viene el sueño"  
  
Cogió un libro que tenia en la mesilla. Uno muggle que hacia poco le mando su madre, diciéndole que había tenido muchísimo éxito y que merecía la pena. Como Lily estaba segura de que su madre le preguntaría después, no tenia mas remedio que leérselo... sino se enfadaría (Nda. Ya sabéis como son las madres... tienes que hacerme caso... soy la voz de la experiencia... y chorradas por el estilo) Pero el caso es que había que leerlo. Bueno, pues eso, que cogió el libro, y se salió a la terraza porque hacia bastante calor.  
  
Una ráfaga de aire frío la recibió al salir. Lily cerro los ojos y respiro hondo. Dejo el libro en una mesita de plástico y se agarro a la barandilla (Nda. Todos tranquilos que no va a saltar... bueno... quien sabe... ¿y si hago que salte? ... ¿que hago? ... una decisión difícil... salta, no salta, salta, no salta, salta, no salta... salta...) Estuvo unos minutos de pie, disfrutando de la fantástica noche que hacia. Después de varios días de lluvia, se había despejado el cielo, en el que ahora se podía ver millones de estrellas. Al mirar al cielo y verlo tan grande, allá arriba, se sintió de pronto muy sola, abandonada, y le entraron ganas de llorar. Agarró con mas fuerza la barandilla.  
  
SALTA  
  
NO SALTA  
  
SALTA  
  
NO SALTA  
  
SALTA  
  
... ... ... ...  
  
... ... ... ...  
  
... ... ... ...  
  
... ... ... ...  
  
... ... ... ...  
  
... ... ... ...  
  
Un grito perforo la noche.  
  
... ... ... ...  
  
... ... ... ...  
  
Y luego silencio. Un silencio abrasador.  
  
... ... ... ...  
  
... ... ... ...  
  
¿Cómo va a hablar si esta muerta?  
  
... ... ... ...  
  
... ... ... ...  
  
Una respiración profunda.  
  
... ... ... ...  
  
... ... ... ...  
  
¿Os lo habéis creído? ¿Cómo pudisteis pensar que iba a matar a Lily? Rebobinemos hasta que se agarra con mas fuerza a la barandilla.  
  
Despacio, sin perturbar la calma de la noche, se fue acercando a la silla. Su sorpresa no fue pequeña al descubrir que posadas delicadamente en ella había un ramo de flores, para precisar diremos que eran (Nda. Lógicamente no voy a poner petunias... porque ella no soporta a su hermana... ni rosas que son muy corrientes... bien, pues serán...) tulipanes... eso tulipanes... y al lado solo una nota.  
  
Perdóname. James.  
  
Lily respiro hondo (de nuevo) como si le faltara el aire. Por un lado se sentía agradecida, feliz, al saber que él no había salido de su vida, al saber que no se había tomado sus palabras en serio. Por otro lado, notaba como en su corazón había dolor... dolor por la traición... un sentimiento bastante confuso... Ni siquiera ella sabía porque lo hacía... supuso que el dolor ganaba a la felicidad, pero el caso es que cogió las flores y las destrozo... tirándolas por el balcón.  
  
"Tengo que olvidarte"  
  
Ella no podía suponer que la observaban; que unos ojos habían estado esperando desde hacia horas a que descubriera el regalo... la nota. Desde una esquina, James pudo ver como las oportunidades para recuperar a la chica que quería se deshacían como los pétalos de esas flores que caían. Fue como si una mano helada le estrujara el corazón, parándole la sangre. En ese momento, lucho por no llorar. 


	13. Plan B

13. PLAN B  
  
Emi esperaba la respuesta que le indicaría si su plan había salido bien. Estaba sentada delante de la chimenea, esperando a que apareciera...  
  
Se oyó un chisporroteo.  
  
-¡¡Sirius!! ¿Cómo ha salido todo? ¿Que ha pasad...  
  
-Tranquila chica... ha habido un fallo en el plan... habrá que pensar en otra cosa. ¿Que te parece si voy a tu casa y te lo cuento todo?  
  
-¿¿¿A MI CASA??? ¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!  
  
Demasiado tarde. Usando los polvos flu, Sirius salía de la chimenea disparado, todo cubierto de hollín.  
  
-¡Cof cof..! ¿Podrías limpiar de vez en cuando?  
  
-Nadie te pidió que vinieras - contesto Emi cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Venga Emi, no te enfades... - Sirius había acabado de limpiarse por encima la túnica y miro a Emi a los ojos poniendo morritos que pretendían dar pena - Jo... James vio la casa de Lily... yo quería ver la tuya...  
  
-¡¡ARG!! Esta bien... me rindo... es imposible convercerte de nada...  
  
Los pucheros desaparecieron de la cara de Sirius para dar paso a una sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
-Mira, ¡he traído comida china!  
  
-Ya he cenado.  
  
-Y yo también, pero no puedo pensar si no como. Además yo siempre ceno dos veces... o puede que tres. Ya ni llevo la cuenta...  
  
-Vale, me ha quedado claro. Come hasta reventar.  
  
-¡¡De acuerdo!!  
  
Sirius se fue al sillón, extendió toda la comida (que era mucha) y un pequeño cuaderno sobre la mesa de café que tenia delante y se tumbo en el sillón.  
  
-¿Cómodo? - pregunto Emi despectiva.  
  
-Si... pero necesito un lápiz.  
  
Emi, cansada de discutir con Sirius, fue a por el lápiz con tal de que se callara. Volvió a los poco segundos y se lo tendió.  
  
-¿Desea algo más señorito Black?  
  
-Pues... ahora que lo dices...  
  
Emi le tiro un cojín. Ya estaba harta.  
  
-¿Quieres guerra?  
  
Sirius se levanto y se acerco a Emi. Él la sacaba casi una cabeza. La agarro por las muñecas y se la colgó al hombro. (Nda. Estilo saco de patatas...) Ella empezó a retorcerse.  
  
-Estás haciendo las cosas muy complicadas Emi... tu has querido guerra.  
  
La tumbo en el sofá y la inmovilizo con las rodillas. Luego grito:  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡GUERRA DE COSQUILLAS!!!!!  
  
Y ataco. Como Sirius sabia muy bien, Emi nunca se había podido resistir a las cosquillas. Con solo rozarla en la tripa o en el cuello se alejaba de ti gritando como una loca y riéndose sin parar. Ahora inmovilizada, sin poder huir, solo podía gritar.  
  
-¡¡¡BLACK!!! ¡¡Para ya!!!  
  
Después de someterla a varios minutos de tortura y seguramente de despertar a todos los vecinos de varios edificios a la redonda, Sirius paro. Emi intentaba recuperar el aire perdido, mientras se retorcía debajo de él.  
  
-¡¡Me aplastas!!  
  
Sirius disfrutaba de los intentos de Emi por huir, sin conseguir nada. Era tan seductora cuando intentaba pelear... (Nda. Sirius se enamora... lo siento por sus fans...)  
  
Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Se levanto, dejando a Emilyn libre (al fin). Se acerco a la puerta. ¿Quién llamaría de madrugada? No había mirilla, así que tuvo que abrir. Una anciana en camisón, arrugada, sin la dentadura, esperaba para quejarse.  
  
-¿Señorita Emilyn? Por favor, ¿le ocurre algo? He oído mucho ruido...  
  
La vieja se paro en seco al descubrir que quien estaba en la puerta no era Emi, sino un muchacho de su edad, atractivo, con la camiseta destrozada (cuando se trata de resistir de que no te hagan cosquillas destrozas lo que sea) que la miraba con unos ojos azules curiosos y perplejos.  
  
-Oh... perdone.. no quería interrumpir.  
  
La anciana se había puesto roja y se marcho sin decir ni buena noches.  
  
Emi apareció al lado de Sirius, preguntando quien era quien había llamado.  
  
-Era una ancianita... que al parecer pensaba que estabamos haciendo "algo" y que había interrumpido. Sirius luchaba por no estallar en carcajadas.  
  
-¿Angeline? ¿Era Angeline? Es la mejor amiga de mi madre... A saber lo que había pensado que estabamos haciendo... y ahora se lo contara... y ¡glup!  
  
Emi trago saliva. Black la miro provocadoramente.  
  
-¿Y que podríamos estar haciendo?  
  
-Pues... ya sabes...  
  
Emi iba retrocediendo poco a poco.  
  
"¿Que piensa hacer este tío?"  
  
Black la seguía, con una sonrisa de diversión en la cara.  
  
"Es un pervertido" (Nda. Pobre chica... no me extraña que piense eso... aunque yo sé que a mas de una le gustaría lanzarse a sus brazos ¿eh Arwen? XDD)  
  
Las piernas de Emi chocaron contra algo duro. El sillón. Sirius seguía acercándose y ella, al intentar retroceder mas, no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse. Para sorpresa... ¿y alivio? de Emi, la expresión de la cara de Black cambio radicalmente.  
  
-Bien, ahora que estas sentada creo que tenemos que empezar con el plan B. Ya es muy tarde.  
  
Emi le miro con una ceja levantada. ¿Que había pasado con el Sirius de hace unos segundos que quería... bueno, mejor no pensar lo que quería hacer con ella...? Black se sentó a su lado, como si no hubiera pasado nada y cogió la comida china. Con mucha maestría empezó a usar los palillos y a comer. Parecía que no había comida en días.  
  
-¿Tu no comes?  
  
-No, no gracias... no tengo hambre.  
  
-¿Quieres morirte de hambre? Esta muy rico... venga prueba un poco.  
  
Sirius le acerco unos espaguetis muy muy largos y con alguna salsa rara por encima enrollados en los palillos. Ella lo probo.  
  
-Está muy gueno - añadió mientras masticaba.  
  
-Ya te lo dije. Siempre hay que hacer caso al gran Sirius.  
  
-Ya... bueno, ¿me das un poco mas?  
  
Sirius miro a su pasta, que estaba guardada en una especie de bote de plástico, y lo resguardo contra el pecho.  
  
-¡Se quiere comer todos mis espaguetis! ¡¡Socorro!!  
  
-Vale vale, sino quieres no me des.  
  
Sirius miro al bote y se detuvo pensativo.  
  
-Vale... pero solo un poquito... porque eres tu...  
  
Y le acerco a la boca otra pinchada.  
  
-Antes de que te acabes todos será mejor que te cuente lo que ha pasado con el plan A... Lily vio las flores y las destrozo tirándolas por el balcón.  
  
Emi abrió los ojos como platos. Nunca se habría esperado eso de Lily... debía estar realmente dolida.  
  
-Parece que tu querida amiga esta enfadada... no creo que funcione si le insistimos con los regalos... parece que habrá que olvidar los bombones... a lo mejor se los da a algún perro callejero. Pero... y si... ¡¡¡¡QUE IDEA!!!! ¡¡¡SIRIUS BLACK, ERES UN GENIO!!! ¡TE QUIERO!  
  
Emi miraba alucinada como Sirius se daba besos a el mismo... debía ser realmente una buena idea. Aunque la verdad, para él, cualquier idea que pasara por su cabeza era buenisima.  
  
-¿Quieres tranquilizarte y explicarme que se te ha ocurrido?  
  
-Vale vale... no hace falta que me grites... ven, acércate, no pueden oír los lectores de este fic en que consiste el plan...  
  
Sirius se acerco al oído de Emi y le susurro todo el plan. Era realmente una buena idea.  
  
-Vaya encerrona... Lily no va a poder hacer nada.  
  
-Es imposible que mi plan falle. Si fallara no sería mío. 


	14. Consiguiendo Los Ingredientes

14. CONSIGUIENDO LOS INGREDIENTES  
  
-¿EMI? ¿Dónde estas?  
  
-En el cuarto de estar.  
  
-¿Y donde esta el cuarto de estar?  
  
Sirius y Emi se habían metido en casa de Lily. Habían decidido la noche anterior que seria lo mejor, puesto que entrar en casa de James sin que nadie se diera cuenta seria imposible. Además de la seguridad que tenia, había miles de elfos domésticos rondando por ahí. Así que optaron por la de Lily. Sirius habían conseguido romper el hechizo que bloqueaba la puerta muy fácilmente y le había insinuado a Emi que si alguna vez se casaban Lily y James, éste último debería enseñarle a poner hechizos más fuertes.  
  
-Yo pondré uno en tu casa también. Seguro que el que tienes te lo puso Lily.  
  
Emi no contesto. ¿Sirius se preocupaba por ella?  
  
-Dedícate a buscar lo importante Black.  
  
-Aquí hay muchos papeles.  
  
-Pues busca por ahí.  
  
Unos minutos después Sirius gritaba.  
  
-Aquí no hay nada. ¿Has encontrado tú algo?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿A lo mejor la ha roto?  
  
-No.  
  
Llevaban horas buscando y no encontraban nada. Había mirado en todos los cajones, cómodas, escritorios, sillones, mesas y demás muebles que había por la casa. Y no habían encontrado nada.  
  
-¿Seguro que no la habrá tirado?  
  
-No lo creo.  
  
Pero la voz de Emi ya no sonaba tan firme como antes.  
  
"¿Y si la ha tirado? Si le ha querido olvidar, habrá tirado todo lo que le recuerde a él... pero es un presentimiento, creo que debe estar por aquí, en alguna parte"  
  
-¡¡Emi!!  
  
Emi fue corriendo a donde estaba Sirius. Cuando llego a la habitación de Lily, vio que este sostenía un pequeño librito en la mano.  
  
-Es el diario de Lily. Lo he encontrado entre los colchones. No creo que sea muy complicado abrirlo...  
  
-Déjalo donde estaba. Ni se te ocurra abrirlo. Es propiedad de Lily.  
  
-Venga Emi, solo una ojeada. Así sabremos si tiene posibilidades James. Imagínate que ha conocido a otro chico y nosotros aquí como tontos haciendo que perdone a James.  
  
Ambos sabían que esto último era imposible. En unos segundos el diario estaba abierto.  
  
-Una seguridad tan mala como la de la puerta.  
  
Sirius busco las ultimas hojas que es donde estarían los hechos relacionados con James. Se puso serio y comenzó a leer con voz grave.  
  
19-6-77  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Al final fui a la cita... y no me lo perdonare nunca. Todo iba muy bien... era perfecto. Estar al lado de James... ya se me había olvidado esa sensación de sentirme protegida. La sorpresa que me dio, el baile... parecíamos estar en un sueño, en un mundo aparte, diferente, ajeno a todo lo demás. Solo importábamos nosotros. Y vino esa... tan guapa y con tan buen cuerpo, haciendo tan buen pareja con James... y le beso... y el mundo se me cayo encima. Note como el corazón se me rompía en pedazos... Él me pido perdón, me lo quiso explicar... y yo no le deje. Le dije que le odiaba...y que saliera de mi vida. Ahora tengo que olvidarle.  
  
La voz de Sirius, mientras iba leyendo, había pasado de ser grave a ser casi un susurro. Ninguno de los dos habló, solo se miraron en silencio, en un silencio incomodo. Lily había escrito esas palabras poniendo en ellas todo su corazón, y notaban como si al leer el diario invadieran su alma. Pero era necesario... había que saber lo que pasaba con James...  
  
20-6-77  
  
Querido diario:  
  
No he conseguido sacarle de mi mente. En el trabajo he estado como en otro mundo y me han echado la bronca varias veces. Me he confundido al hacer encargos sencillos... tengo que olvidarme de él. He trabajado mucho para llegar a este puesto. Y encima sin Tony... ahora hay muchísimo trabajo, y solo estoy yo para hacerlo todo. Siento como si me fuera a derrumbar de un momento a otro... las piernas me tiemblan de cansancio y quiero llorar cada minuto. Me ha tenido que traer el jefe a casa... yo no podía más. Y me he encontrado a Emi haciendo la cena y se ha quedado conmigo al verme así. Ya no me siento sola.  
  
Sirius levanto la mirada hacia Emi.  
  
-¿Cuando yo me encuentre mal te quedaras conmigo Emi?  
  
-Claro que no.  
  
21-6-77  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Hoy me he despertado y Emi estaba a mi lado dormida. Se me ha pasado por la cabeza que hace...  
  
Sirius se paro en seco y leyó en silencio "...hace muy buena pareja con Sirius. James dijo que a Black le gustaba ella."  
  
Las mejillas de Sirius se pusieron un poco rojas, pero logro controlar sus sentimientos rápidamente. Emi le observaba curiosa.  
  
-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que has parado? ¿Que dice Lily que hago?  
  
-No nada... he debido leer mal. Ya sigo.  
  
... estaba a mi lado dormida. La deje una nota dándole las gracias por no dejarme sola. Fue un día de trabajo agotador. Todavía no hay sustituto para Tony. Cuando volví a casa no podía dormir. Tendré que decirle a Emi que se venga conmigo. No quiero estar sola. Salí a la terraza a leer. Había una brisa fría que me recordó a James. Ahora todo me recuerda a él. Cuando me fui a sentar vi unos tulipanes... con una nota suya diciendo que le perdonara. Me hubiera gustado ir corriendo hacia él, que me abrazara y que nunca me soltara. Pero el dolor pudo mas que le amor y rompí las flores y las tire al vacío. Vi como los pétalos destrozados caían... despacio, y mi dolor se hacía más grande.  
  
-Ya no hay más.  
  
-¿Me dejas el diario?  
  
-No... porque...  
  
-¡¡Dame el diario!!  
  
-¡No quiero!  
  
Empezaron a tirar cada uno de un lado del diario y de entre las hojas cayo una hoja. Emi soltó el diario, sabiendo que no se lo lograría quitar a Sirius, que tenía mucha mas fuerza que ella. Emi solo quería leer el trozo que se había saltado Sirius.  
  
-Mira, ¡es la carta!  
  
-Así que aquí estaba.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Dame el diario que lo guardo.  
  
-No, lo guardo yo.  
  
-¡Yo!  
  
-Tú no sabes poner el hechizo de protección.  
  
Ante esto Emi no pudo replicar.  
  
-Está bien. Yo recogeré un poco los papeles y todo eso. Lily no puede saber que hemos estado aquí.  
  
Pocos minutos después, Emi y Sirius estaban en casa de Emi, preparados para llevar a cabo al ultima parte de su plan. Se sentaron el sillón de la otra noche, cada uno con su bote de espaguetis. Esta vez Sirius había traído dos para que Emi no se comiera los suyos. (Nda. Muy previsor)  
  
Sirius cogió una pluma y la mojo en tinta. Teniendo una muestra de la letra de James delante, se dispuso a falsificar una carta.  
  
-Estoy preparado. Empieza a dictar.  
  
-Parece mentira que no sepas escribir cartas... ¬_¬  
  
-Nunca se me dio bien la formalidad.  
  
Sabiendo que Sirius tenia razón, y en previsión de que hiciera una carta... mejor ni pensarlo... Emi se aclaro la voz y comenzó.  
  
-Mi muy querido señor...  
  
Sirius miro a Emi espantado, con los ojos muy abiertos, y en uno de ellos le había entrado un tic nervioso. (Nda. Imaginaros su cara XD)  
  
-Emi... me gustaría recordarte que ¡¡¡JAMES NO ES GAY!!!  
  
-Ah claro... me olvide.  
  
-¿¿Te olvidaste?? ¿Cómo te puedes olvidar de algo así?  
  
-Ya vale... lo siento, volvemos a empezar.  
  
Después de varios intentos fallidos y varios pergaminos de primera calidad estropeados tuvieron una carta mas o menos decente. La letra era casi idéntica a la de James.  
  
-Volvamos a leerla.  
  
-Ya la hemos leído diez veces.  
  
-Otra vez. Solo por sí acaso.  
  
-..........  
  
-Venga empieza.  
  
Sirius empezó a leer. No llevaba ni la mitad de la carta cuando se paro en seco al notar un peso sobre su hombro. Se giro hacia Emi y vio que ésta se había dormido sobre él. Lanzo la carta sobre la mesa y se recostó en el sillón, tumbándose un poco y acomodando a Emilyn con movimientos lentos, para no despertarla.  
  
Él la miró, sonriendo cariñosamente y deseando besarla. Parecía una niña pequeña así dormida. Ella no se enteraría pero Sirius dudaba. ¿No seria como aprovecharse de ella? Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos, perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
"Mañana tengo que hablar con James sobre ciertas cosas que le contó a Lily..." 


	15. La Cancion Favorita De Mi Padre

Hacia mucho que no os dejaba un mensajito de agradecimiento... Parece que a la gente le ha acabado gustando mas la pareja de Sirius y Emi, se han convertido en los protas jejejeje... Una amiga de clase esta desesperada porque se besen en serio, no en plan como lo hizo Sirius...  
  
Siento no haberme pasado en una semana pero es que estoy con los exámenes finales... vaya asko!! Pero ya se acaban, me quedan tres, y luego vacaciones de verano... por fin!! Tengo una colapsacion mental de estudiar. Las necesito!!! Y así podré meterme casi todos los días y subir miles de millones de capítulos, aunque la verdad no quedan muchos para acabar este fic, pero ya tengo pensado escribir otro larguísimo... ya tengo la historia. Estoy segura de que os gustara. Y también tengo otro ya empezado. Vais a tener Joanne Distte pa rato!! Bueno, y ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos.  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS  
  
Arwen - Hola chica! Hace mucho que no hablamos... Ya te mandare algún mail. Estamos incomunicadas. Me alegro de que te guste mi fic... te hice hasta una mención especial jeje... Disfruta de estos capítulos.  
  
Andreina - Menos mal que ya te registraste, aunque ya solucione el problema de que me pongan reviews anónimos... Gracias por tus mails de apoyo.  
  
Kmila - Hola!!! Me alegro de ver gente nueva por aquí... Espero verte por aquí mas a menudo.  
  
Lily Evans - Me has dejado mensajes a mogollón!! Jeje... Estas desesperada por que ponga nuevos caps. Weno pos aki los tienes... tarde un poko pero aki están que es lo importante.  
  
Paulina Gryffindor - No se que te puede pasar con lo de los capítulos que se mueven en la lista porque a mi me salen bien. Gracias por tu review, y al igual que con Kmila espero verte a menudo por aquí.  
  
Natalie De Potter Radcliffe - un nombre largo jeje... Contestando a tu review, la verdad es que no tenia pensado meter a Remsie pero bueno, ya que los lectores lo piden habrá que hacerle un huequecito ¿no? Yo hago lo que satisfaga a los que leen, además mas de una me mataría por no meterle. Pero no se cuando hacerlo... habrá que pensar en algo.  
  
RECOMENDACIONES  
  
De Lunasirnape: "Ultimo Curso" y "En Deuda con el Destino"  
  
En ingles - de Rinoa: "The Boy Who Loved Lily" y "Crazy for this girl"  
  
15. LA CANCIÓN FAVORITA DE MI PADRE  
  
Ya era de día y Sirius estaba en casa de James explicándole el plan que se le había ocurrido en casa de Emi. Entre los dos lo habían perfeccionado y dado los últimos retoques. Ahora estaba perfecto. No tenían ningún fallo. Al principio James se negó, después de la noche de las rosas, ya se había resignado a que Lily nunca le perdonaría. Pero Sirius saco sus poderes de persuasión (Nda. Esta frase no tiene nada que ver con el titulo. Es que no sabia como ponerlo de otra manera. Ya veréis la relación que tiene el titulo con el fanfic al final del todo. En las ultimas frases) y a los pocos minutos James estaba convencido.  
  
-No creo que funcione. En cuanto me vea saldrá corriendo.  
  
-Ella no va poder hacer nada. La hemos hecho una encerrona... no puede escapar de ninguna forma. Ya esta todo arreglado. Entre Emi y yo escribimos, imitando tu letra, una carta. La verdad es que tienes una letra horriblemente enrevesada. Menos mal que soy un as con la pluma. Cuando recibimos la contestación parecía muy entusiasmado por conocer al hijo del gran Potter, internacionalmente conocido en todo el mundo mágico por su fortuna.  
  
-¿Te hiciste pasar por mi?  
  
-Claro, tu no ibas a querer escribirla. Tenía que hablarte de ello cuando ya estuviera todo preparado. Te esperan a las dos, cuando todos estén comiendo. Así te podrá explicar en que consiste todo.  
  
-Espero que funcione.  
  
-Funcionara.  
  
Sirius de pronto cambio su cara a una de asesino psicópata que parecía querer matar a James de un momento a otro.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo Padfoot?  
  
-No es nada Jamsie... solo que me he enterado de ciertas cosas que le dijiste a Lily sobre Emi y yo...  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-¿Como que "y"?  
  
-Yo le dije a Lily y a Emi que te gustaba ella.  
  
-¿¿A Emi??¿Se lo dijiste a Emi'? ¿Estas loco o que?  
  
-Pero si tu siempre te has lanzado con las chicas... no será que estas enamor...  
  
-Jajajajajjajjajajajjajaj..... ¿enamorado? ¿Como va a estar Sirius Black enamorado? No digas tonterías Prongs... Emi es guapa, muy guapa, con buen cuerpo, simpática, divertida... ¡¡¡pero no me gusta!!!  
  
-..........................  
  
-Es verdad.  
  
Ahora Sirius se hacia el ofendido.  
  
-Primero no me cuentas las cosas y ahora no me crees. ¡¡Vaya mejor amigo que eres!! Y ahora que lo recuerdo... tu y yo tenemos que hablar sobre cierta cita con cierta pelirroja en la que omitiste bastantes detalles...  
  
-Y tu me tienes que contar cierto beso que ni siquiera mencionaste y que le diste a un chica muy guapa, con buen cuerpo, simpática y divertida según tus propias palabras.  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ¡pero empiezas tu!  
  
Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi tira a James al suelo. (Nda. Conociendo a Sirius seguro que lo ha hecho con doble intención, para vengarse por lo de Emi jjejeje...)  
  
-¿Te lo cuento si me das algo para comer? Tengo un agujero en el estomago...  
  
-Vale vale, le diré a Mill (el elfo domestico) que prepare algo.  
  
James le paso la mano por la espalda a Sirius, en plan colega, y juntos se metieron en la casa.  
  
Emi andaba de un lado para otro del salón, como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Estaba pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana cuando se había levantado... Toda su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos confusos.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
Un rayo de luz le dio en la cara, haciendo que se despertara. Despacio, todavía amodorrada, se movió un poco. Se estaba tan bien en la cama. Oyó una respiración pausada y constante a su lado. La notaba en su oreja.  
  
"Pero que..."  
  
Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, sino en el sillón, tumbada. Giro la cabeza para ver la de Sirius.  
  
"¿Qué es ésto? ¿Qué hace él aquí?"  
  
Su cuerpo estaba íntimamente pegado al de ella, y él le pasaba un brazo por encima, como si fuera un osito de peluche. Se levanto de un salto, huyendo de su abrazo. Histérica por lo que le podía haber hecho esa noche, empezó a gritar. Sirius de despertó de golpe, todavía dormido, sin saber donde estaba. Completamente perdido.  
  
-¡Coño! ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Quieres que me de un infarto?  
  
-¿¡¡¿¡¿¿QUÉ.... HACES.... AQUÍ??!?!!?  
  
-Pues dormir... hasta que tu me has despertado.  
  
Sirius se sentó en el sillón, mientras se revolvía el pelo, ya muy despeinado.  
  
-¿¿HAS...DORMIDO...CON...MIGO??  
  
-Si... te dormiste encima mío... no quería despertarte...  
  
Pero Emi no estaba para explicaciones.  
  
-NO SEAS MENTIROSO... ¡¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO PERVERTIDO?!  
  
Sirius la miro considerando seriamente la posibilidad de que se hubiera vuelto loca.  
  
-Jjajajajjaja... Tienes que tranquilizarte Emi...  
  
-¿CÓMO ME VOY A TRANQUILIZAR?  
  
Emilyn respiraba agitadamente, sin poder controlar sus nervios. La tensión le subía...  
  
-Emi... escúchame - Sirius se había levantado y la había cogido por los hombros - No hemos hecho nada y no te he hecho nada, ¿de acuerdo? (Nda. Cualquiera le cree...)  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
-Seguro. Te lo prometo.  
  
Todavía vacilante por la impresión sufrida, Emi se fue despacio hacia al baño.  
  
-¿A donde vas?  
  
-Al baño. He dormido a tu lado, tengo que lavarme.  
  
-Yo voy contigo - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa enorme.  
  
-No des un paso mas.  
  
Entro en el baño y cerro la puerta. En un segundo se oyó el sonido del cerrojo al ser echado y momentos después se pudo escuchar como una voz suave tarareaba una canción.  
  
-Que pena que no me ha dejado ir con ella - pensó Sirius en voz alta.  
  
Fue a la cocina y con unos movimientos de varita dejo el desayuno preparándose. Luego volvió a la puerta del baño. Emi seguía cantado. Sirius se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la puerta. Apoyo la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos, concentrándose para oír la voz de Emi por encima del ruido de la ducha.  
  
Después de una media hora (Nda. La chica tarda en ducharse) sentado en el suelo, Sirius oyó como dejaba de salir agua. Escucho el cerrojo y la puerta que se abría, pero no se movió. Cuando se fijo en Sirius, Emi se callo, extrañada de verle sentado en el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué haces?  
  
-Escucharte.  
  
Los ojos azules de Sirius la contemplaban profundamente, como desnudándola con la mirada. Emi se sonrojo. No se esperaba que su voz se oyera con el ruido de la ducha.  
  
-Era la canción favorita de mi padre.  
  
Emi se sentó al lado de Sirius y los dos se quedaron en silencio. Despacio, él la cogió la mano. Dejándose llevar, apoyo la cabeza en la pared, a la vez que cerraba los ojos. El la miro.  
  
-Ya no puedo contenerme - la susurro la oído.  
  
Despacio, acerco sus labios a su cuello y lo beso. Emi se estremeció pero no dijo nada. Sirius fue subiendo por la barbilla hasta llegar a los labios de ella. Fue un beso tierno, delicado, en nada parecido al anterior. La suavidad de Sirius hizo que Emi entrara en las nubes. Dejo de besarla y se levanto. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, como recordando. Se puso de cuclillas y paso un brazo por las rodillas y otro por la espalda de Emi.  
  
Haciendo fuerza con las piernas la levanto. Emi, aun con los ojos cerrados, sonreía divertida. Sirius, con cuidado de no dar a Emi con alguna pared, empezó a andar. Momentos después, notaba como la dejaba sobre algo blando. La cama.  
  
*** Fin del Flashback ***  
  
Ahora que Sirius se había ido a hablar con James, ella estaba sola, pensando en lo que se había prometido a ella misma: que si Sirius quería algo con ella, tendría que currárselo. Pero no se había podido resistir cuando la empezó a besar en el cuello, tan atentamente que parecía que ella era la única persona que le importara.  
  
Al querer ayudar a Lily, se había metido en una aventura amorosa, que conociendo a Sirius, no duraría mucho. Y eso le dolía. Los encantos de Sirius siempre le habían parecido irresistibles, aunque ante él lo negara. Emi sabía como trataba Sirius a las chicas. Una vez las llevaba a la cama, las dejaba tiradas. No quería que con ella jugara. 


	16. Confesiones Por Segunda Vez

16. CONFESIONES POR SEGUNDA VEZ  
  
Black se despertó en casa de James. Para cuando acabaron de contarse los detalles omitidos de sus citas ya era de madrugada, por lo que instalaron otra cama en la habitación de Prongs. Allí era donde ahora se encontraba Sirius.  
  
Como siempre, James todavía dormía (Nda. Me recuerda a mi... ^ ^ ) y Sirius solo conocía una forma de despertarle que resultaba infalible. De puntillas, se acercó a la puerta. Su cuerpo, acostumbrado a moverse en la oscuridad por las continuas bromas en los pasillos de Hogwarts, no produjo ningún ruido. También ayudaba el que solo llevaba unos boxers negros (Nda. No babeéis chicas...), por lo que no se tenia que preocupar por ningún roce de la ropa. Abrió la puerta y en voz baja murmuro:  
  
-¿Mill? ¿Estas ahí? Necesito un enooooormeee cubo de agua helada...  
  
El elfo domestico, obediente y discreto, no hizo ninguna pregunta. Varias veces le había pedido el señorito Black un cubo de agua fría y lo único que sabia era que el señorito Potter saldría corriendo empapado detrás de su amigo. Una sonrisa picarona marco su rostro, haciendo que cogiera una autentica expresión de duende malvado. Se sentía importante cuando ayudaba a Sirius en una de sus famosas bromas... aunque solo tuviera que traer un cubo.  
  
No había ni pasado un minuto y ya Sirius sujetaba entre sus manos un formidable barreño, en el que se veía flotar pequeños hielos, que ya se estaban deshaciendo. Sin derramar ni una sola gota, se acerco a la cama de James.  
  
-¿No crees, Mill, que Prongs duerme como un angelito?  
  
Acto seguido, hasta la ultima gota de agua que había en la palangana había caído sobre el cuerpo de James. Sirius solo estuvo en el cuarto el tiempo suficiente para ver la cara de sorpresa "congelada" en el rostro de James. Porque el sabia muy bien que podía ser mas guapo, mas sexy y mas atractivo que James, pero tenía muy claro que éste corría mas. Para cuando James asimilo lo ocurrido, su mejor amigo había salido como una exhalación de la habitación hacia unos segundos.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡SIRIUS BLACK!!!!! ¡¡¡¡PUEDES DARTE POR MUERTO!!!!  
  
James salió a la busca y captura (y muerte) de su amigo.  
  
Corría por el pasillo tan rápido que parecía no pisar el suelo, siguiendo el ruido de las pisadas de Sirius. Oyó una puerta cerrarse de golpe. Ya le tenia. Se había metido en el salón y solo tenía una puerta, que era por la que en ese momento estaba pasando él.  
  
-Sirius... ya no puedes escapar...  
  
Cuando entro al salón, se quedo paralizado. No solo Sirius no se había escondido, sino que estaba sentado en el sillón comiendo unas galletas y con compañía. Hablaba animadamente, sin percatarse de la entrada de el psicópata asesino que había en la puerta mirando la escena atónito. En cambio, el visitante, mas observador que Padfoot, si se dio cuenta de la acelerada entrada de James.  
  
-Por vuestras ropas parece ser que no me esperabais.  
  
Y era verdad. Los dos en boxers, con todo el pelo revuelto de dormir y en el caso de James, todo el cuerpo rojo de frío. Sirius giro la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos marrones de James. En éstos brillaban un toque de asesino que se iba desvaneciendo ante el estupor que le producía la escena. Sirius pego un salto y se escondió detrás del invitado.  
  
-Moony... protégeme. Se ha vuelto loco... (Nda. Si, señores y señoras, por fin estamos presenciamos la aparición de Remus Lupin, tal como varios lectores habían pedido. Admito que me fue difícil pensar en la situación en la que regresaría pero weno... ¡¡éste es el resultado!!)  
  
Remus Lupin, compañero de Hogwarts de estos dos "hombres" (Nda. Pongo hombres entre comillas porque parecen niños, no porque su virilidad sea puesta en duda), les miraba entre divertido y exasperado. Era todo lo contrario a sus amigos. El mas alto de los tres, pero delgado. Solo una palabra le podía describir: nervudo (o fibroso, es decir, que no es musculoso, pero que la poca cerne que tiene es puro nervio). Su pelo tenía un color arena, excepto por unos pocos mechones que le solían caer sobre la frente. Sus ojos, marrones, mantenían una actitud serena. La tranquilidad que irradiaba le daban un toque de hombre despreocupado de la vida.  
  
James dudaba. Dudaba entre ir corriendo a abrazar a su amigo al que hacia un año que no veía, o matar a Sirius y luego abrazar a Remus. Eligio la primera opción, despreciando a Sirius.  
  
-Menos mal que te prefiere a ti que a mi. Agradezco tu intervención Moony...  
  
Sirius respiro aliviado, pero tuvo que tragar saliva cuando James le miro desafiante. Decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema.  
  
-Bueno Moony, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Ya te has cansado de Paris?  
  
-Lo lamento por nuestra amistad pero no... estoy muy contento trabajando de medico.  
  
-¿Y por que no te buscas un hospital en Londres? ¿Podrías pedir un trabajo junto a Madame Pomfrey?  
  
-Creo que no le gustaría... De todas formas, estoy en un hospital para gente sin recursos.  
  
-Moony hace la obra del día curando a los pobres - añadió despreciativamente Sirius.  
  
Este comentario podía resultar ofensivo, pero Remus no dijo nada. Solo sonrió, una sonrisa triste, nostálgica. Sabia que Sirius hacia ese comentario porque le echaba de menos, sentía que se estaban separando.  
  
James rompió el incomodo silencio que se había creado.  
  
-¿Entonces has venido de vacaciones?  
  
-Mas o menos... ya sabéis que no puedo dejaros solos mucho tiempo. Hay que controlaros de vez en cuando.  
  
-Nosotros sabemos cuidarnos muy bien - dijo Sirius todavía molesto porque Remus no se iba a quedar.  
  
Remus levantó una ceja, poniendo cara de . -Por vuestra escasa ropa se ve.  
  
-No ha sido mi culpa. James me empezó a perseguir con cara de maniaco homicida y no dejo que me vistiera.  
  
-Ya te dije que dejaras de hacer de "despertador" de James.  
  
-Es la única forma de despertarle, ya sabes que el tío duerme como un tronco.  
  
Si las miradas matasen, Black habría caído fulminado por la de James.  
  
-No me mires así James. Hoy tenias que despertarte pronto para comenzar el plan ENCERRONA. Es por tu propio bien...  
  
-¿¿Plan ENCERRONA?? - pregunto Remus boquiabierto.  
  
-Ya sabes que no soy bueno con los nombres... ¬ ¬ Siempre eras tú el que los inventabas.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber en que consiste tu plan?  
  
Una mueca divertida surcaba la cara de el licántropo.  
  
-¡¡¡Es un plan estupendo!!! ¡Se me ocurrió a mi! - Sirius se iba emocionando a medida que empezaban a hablar del plan - ¡¡Es fantástico!! ...  
  
-¿¿Pero me quieres decir en que consiste??  
  
-Oh... bueno si... no te lo vas a creer pero James esta coladito por Lily. Te acuerdas de ella ¿no?  
  
-¿La pelirroja de las maldiciones? Como para olvidarme... (Nda. Remus y Lily tuvieron un encuentro cuando eran adolescentes que no resulto nada favorecer para el primero...) ¡¡Casi me deja la mano vuelta del revés!! ¿¿Y te gusta esa salvaje??  
  
-Ya te digo - Sirius contestaba por él - hasta ha ido a su casa...  
  
James parecía un tomate incapaz de articular palabra.  
  
-¿¿Enamorado James??  
  
La incredulidad que sentía Remus salía a relucir en estas ultimas palabras.  
  
-Para eso es el plan ENCERRONA, que por cierto hay que cambiarle el nombre, para reconquistarla...  
  
Sirius hablaba como si fuera un entendido en el tema. Parecía que las confidencias de la noche pasada en compañía de James las había asimilado muy bien. James se recompuso de pronto.  
  
-Pues tú, querido Padfoot, tampoco te quedas corto con Emi...  
  
-¿¿Emilyn?? ¿La amiga inseparable de la pelirroja? ¿La que siempre te dejaba en evidencia?  
  
-La misma. Según nuestro aquí presente amigo Sirius dice que es muy guapa, con buen cuerpo, divertida, simpática... y o sigo, porque como empiece no acabo.  
  
-¿¿ENAMORADO SI - RI - US??  
  
Esto si que era inverosímil para Lupin. Siempre pensó que para que Sirius se enamorara, antes tendría que haber salido con todas las chicas existentes del planeta. Incapaz de creerse ninguna de estas últimas palabras, le dio un ataque de risa.  
  
-Jjajajajjajajajajajajajjjjaajjajajajjajajajajajajjajajaaja....  
  
-¿Pero que os pasa a los dos? ¿No me puede gustar mucho una chica?  
  
James le miro con los ojos como platos.  
  
-¿Estamos asistiendo a una confesión Padfoot? ¿Admites que estas enamorado de Emi? Ayer no conseguí sacártelo...  
  
-Oye... que yo no he dicho nada.  
  
Sirius dijo esto ultimo intentando desesperadamente no ponerse rojo, pero fallo en el intento.  
  
-Ya ya... vamos que te gusta mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho...  
  
Remus corto su tonta discusión.  
  
-Querido Prongs, querido Padfoot: creo que debemos hablar muy seriamente. Se ve que no me puedo alejar de vosotros ni un momento. En cuanto me marcho, vuestras vidas se descontrolan. Se ve que voy a tener que alargar mis vacaciones para ver como termina todo esto. Pero antes, tenéis que contármelo todo. Sin que falten detalles.  
  
Y al igual que el día anterior James y Sirius pasaban por debajo de la puerta juntos, hoy lo hacían junto a Remus. Los dos dispuestos a contarles todo sobre esas chicas que los traían de cabeza, a ver, si con un poco de suerte les daba algún consejo un poco racional.  
  
Bueno, ¿¿contar todo??? Lo que se dice todo no, porque parece ser que Sirius ha omitido una parte bastante importante a su amigos. Algo ocurrido en casa de Emi hacia dos días, justo después de oírla tararear la canción favorita de su padre. 


	17. Todo Por Lily

17. TODO POR LILY  
  
James miro su reloj de muñeca, que hubiera resultado raro para cualquier persona muggle, pero no para él, uno de los magos mas poderosos que habían pisado Hogwarts. Era un extraño aparato metalizado, donde se podían ver extrañas manecillas, que además de indicar la hora, indicaban su posición en el planeta y la de todos sus amigos mas cercanos y familiares, detallando que actividad realizaban en ese momento. Una autentica obra de arte, proveniente de Suiza.  
  
Las dos menos cinco.  
  
Tragó saliva y atravesó la puerta principal del Ministerio. Se encontró en una sala amplia, muy bien iluminada. El suelo era de mármol y estaba tan limpio que te reflejabas en él. A la derecha, una mesa de madera oscura, moderna. Y detrás de ella una mujer. Era, ¿como decirlo? Explosiva. Pelo rubio ondulado, ojos claros y cara pequeña, con labios generosos y sensuales. Sus ojos revisaban a James, de abajo arriba, de arriba abajo... Éste intento no mostrarse nervioso. Esa manera tan descarada de que le miraran le incomodaba.  
  
"Aunque hay que admitir que es bonita..."  
  
La recepcionista no dijo una palabra cuando se acerco a ella. Solo sonrió confiadamente, segura de sus atractivos. (Nda. Se parece a Sirius... ^ ^)  
  
-Perdone señorita, tengo una cita con el señor Leestrange, ¿sería tan amable de decirme donde queda?  
  
(Nda. Bien, seguro que os suena el nombre de Leestrange... es uno de los mas allegados a Voldy, lo dice en el cuarto libro. Bien, ¿y que hace aquí? Pues no es coincidencia que trabaje en el Ministerio... Voldy todavía no ha llegado a su máximo poder y se dedica a meter espías en el Ministerio. ¿Qué os parece? Tenebroso...)  
  
-Si me deja comprobar una cosa...  
  
Estaba claro que ella mentía. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba el departamento del señor Leestrange, solo que quería alargar esos momentos de compañía con James. Lentamente se levanto de su cómoda silla para agacharse a buscar unos papeles. Mientras se agachaba, no dejaba de explotar su cuerpo. Se movía sensualmente, o se agachaba mucho para que su corta y ceñida falda se subiera aun mas. James, como todo hombre, no le quitaba la vista de encima.  
  
"También hay que admitir que tiene unas piernas bonitas... y un buen culo"  
  
Mentalmente se recrimino estos pensamientos.  
  
"He venido a buscar a Lily y resulta que me pongo a ligar con la recepcionista... ¿qué clase de hombre soy? Aunque tal vez puedo presentársela a Remus... le daría un toque salvaje a su vida."  
  
Solo de pensar en Remus sin su habitual tranquilidad, no pudo evitar una sonrisa.  
  
La rubia explosiva le hizo bajar de las nubes.  
  
-¿Perdone? Señor... el departamento del señor Leestrange se encuentra en el quinto piso. Pertenece a la sección de Regulación y Control de nuevos conjuros.  
  
Cogió el ascensor. Este no era como los que conocemos en el mundo muggle, sino que constaba de un circulo blanco en el que te subías. Cuando estabas preparado decías en alto el piso al que querías ir. Entonces unos rayos azules de variados tonos te rodeaban. Instantes después desaparecerías de ese piso para aparecer en un circulo igual, en tu destino. Aunque estaban basados en los ascensores muggles estos eran, con diferencia, mucho mas rápidos y seguros.  
  
James realizo este procedimiento y se materializo en el quinto piso. No le fue difícil encontrar la puerta del despacho. Además de ser enorme y de una extraña madera, un cartel blanco en el que estaba impreso en color negro: Sr. Leestrange, Gerente de Regulación y Control de nuevos conjuros indicaba el lugar hacia donde tenía que dirigirse.  
  
Temeroso de cómo sería su nuevo jefe, toco la puerta con los nudillos, breve pero firmemente.  
  
-Adelante.  
  
Al oír esta palabra, respiro profundamente varias veces y abrió la puerta. Una vez dentro, antes de dirigirse al señor que le esperaba sentado tras un enorme escritorio, cerró la puerta. Modestamente, procedió a presentarse.  
  
-Buenas tardes, señor Leestrange. Soy James Potter. Me había citado usted para tratar el asunto del puesto vacante.  
  
-Pase, pase... Veo que es un muchacho puntual. ¡Me gusta eso! Siéntese por favor. Le voy a explicar en que consiste todo esto.  
  
James tomo asiento enfrente de su nuevo jefe. Por la manera en que le había tratado, aunque no hubiera dicho nada, estaba claro que pensaba contratarle. Se encontraba mucho mas relajado que antes, por la amabilidad de su jefe. Se acomodo mejor en el sillón que le correspondía, apreciando el buen cuero con el que estaba hecho.  
  
"Tal vez esto no esté tan mal lo de trabajar aquí"  
  
A partir de ese momento, puso toda su atención en el señor Leestrange y en todo lo que éste le contaba sobre el departamento. No quería olvidarse de nada de lo que dijera.  
  
Habían estado hablando unos veinte minutos, el señor Leestrange contestando todas las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de James. El señor Leestrange le había puesto al corriente de todo lo que ocurría en el departamento. Y ahora que no tenía ninguna duda, se encontraban echando un vistazo a todos los lugares a los que tendrían que acceder Prongs cuando trabajara allí.  
  
-Bien. Creo que eso es todo. Esta será tu mesa.  
  
El señor Leestrange señalo a la antigua mesa de Tony, que ahora ya se encontraba limpia y libre de todo objeto personal que pudiera haber habido antes. Era una mesa amplia, con proporciones adecuadas para alguien que se encontraría todo el día manipulando informes.  
  
-La de ahí enfrente es la de Evans, tu compañera de trabajo. Te la presentare mas adelante.  
  
"No creo que necesitemos presentaciones"  
  
-Cualquier duda que tengas pregúntasela a ella. Es la trabajadora de mayor experiencia con la que contamos en estos momentos, descontándome a mi claro - añadió con un deje de orgullo en la voz - Deben estar a punto de ir a comer. Si quieres acompañarlos haré las presentaciones ahora mismo.  
  
-No se moleste señor. Esperare. Además, ya comí antes de salir.  
  
-Como quiera Potter.  
  
Un movimiento fugaz hizo que se diese la vuelta precipitadamente. Un movimiento de pelo rojo. El corazón le dio un vuelco y los oídos se le insonorizaron completamente, hasta el punto de que lo único que oía era el latir apresurado de su corazón y la fresca risa que sonaba al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
James vacilo un poco, pero finalmente, haciendo caso omiso de la charla del señor Leestrange, que ahora miraba por la ventana; se acerco a la puerta entornada y se asomo un poco, lo suficiente para ver un largo y ancho pasillo, por el cual andaba charlando un grupo de gente joven. Lily se distinguía perfectamente de las demás chicas. Pero, además de mirarla a ella, James se fijo especialmente en otro chico, rubio y alto, que sujetaba confiadamente a Lily por la cintura mientras contaba algún chiste. Lily se reía. Claramente se veía que se llevaban bastante bien, demasiado en opinión de James. Éste sintió como si un bloque de cemento hubiera decidido instalarse en su estomago. Pero la verdadera prueba fue cuando la pelirroja le dio al chico un beso, en la mejilla claro, pero a partir de ese momento James no pudo volver a mirarles. Notaba como la sangre le bullía por dentro y tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse sobre ese chico que ponía las manos encima de su chica.  
  
Una voz perversa dentro de su mente le devolvió a la realidad:  
  
"Te recuerdo que no es tu chica. Podría haberlo sido si le hubieras dejado las cosas bien claras a Loraine. Esa arpía se obsesiono contigo y tu no hiciste nada. La olvidaste, pero ella a ti no. Es tu culpa que Lily te odie"  
  
Los ojos se le humedecieron pero recobró apresuradamente la compostura.  
  
"Si ella me ha sustituido tan pronto es que no le gusto... que lo de la otra noche no significo nada para ella... que me he equivocado juzgándola... y que me quiere olvidar"  
  
Estos pensamientos le pasaban cruelmente por la cabeza y no podía pararlos. Le trastornaban hasta el punto de no escuchar ninguna de las continuas preguntas que su jefe le hacia.  
  
-Potter... ¡Potter! ¿Me escuchas? Decía que si podrías empezar a trabajar esta tarde. Evans ha tenido estos días mucho trabajo y necesita un descanso.  
  
-De acuerdo señor.  
  
"Todo por Lily" 


	18. Exceso De Trabajo

18. EXCESO DE TRABAJO  
  
Lily reía. La verdad es que Erik conseguía que olvidara a James. Siempre con sus continuas bromas, que solo buscaban su diversión. Siempre preocupándose por ella, tan noble y educado. Pero cuando le miraba a la cara, esperaba encontrarse con los dulces ojos de James. Esos ojos que la hacían sentir un torbellino de emociones, todas juntas.  
  
"Quítatelo de la cabeza"  
  
Lily se recriminaba a diario esto. En cuanto no tenía algo que hacer, dejaba vagar sus pensamientos, que siempre iban a recaer sobre ese chico que estaba convirtiendo su vida en un autentico infierno. Por eso había decidido que era hora de rehacer su vida social. Antes, normalmente se quedaba a comer en su mesa. Ahora, salía todos los días sin excepción, acompañada de gente de su edad, que hace una semana ni sabía que existían. Pero lo que de verdad echaba de menos era una amiga confidente, alguien a quien contar por lo que estaba pasando. Y no sabía dónde se había metido Emi. (Nda. Aunque todo s nosotros si lo sabemos jjee.). Parecía que se había evaporado y eso que se supone que estaba de vacaciones. Lily estaba un poco molesta con ella. Hacía días que no la veía el pelo.  
  
Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que todos sus compañeros se habían ido y que estaba sola delante de la puerta de su departamento con Erik.  
  
-Lily. yo quería saber. si estas libre esta noche. para dar una vuelta. y tal vez a cenar. ¿Te apetece?  
  
Lily se le quedo mirando. Parecía tan inseguro. en nada comparado a James, que se había colado en su casa, duchado en su baño, usado su albornoz (Nda. Todavía recuerdo esa escena. * -*) y la había sacado a cenar a pesar de su negativa.  
  
"Me haría bien cambiar de aires"  
  
No supo porque lo dijo (tal vez porque la cabeza de James flotaba claramente en su pensamiento), pero a pesar de lo que había pensado un milisegundo antes, le soltó una rotunda negativa.  
  
-No.  
  
Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era demasiado tarde. Había herido los sentimientos de Erik, que tan simpático había sido con ella y que, aunque él no lo supiera, la había ayudado en ocasiones a olvidar la ausencia de James. Quiso enmendar su error pero era demasiado tarde.  
  
-Es que no puedo. tengo trabajo. y no puedo. y. lo siento.  
  
Los ojos grises de Erik no se podían ver más apagados y decepcionados. A Lily se le estrujo el corazón al verle así.  
  
-Bien. bueno, entonces. nos vemos mañana.  
  
-Si. hasta mañana.  
  
Dentro de la sala, James había oído parte de la conversación. La parte que le ayudo a comprender que Lily se había olvidado de él.  
  
***** Flashback *****  
  
James estaba a punto de pasar a otra sala cuando una conversación que obviamente no quería ser oída se coló por la puerta que daba al pasillo.  
  
-Lily. yo quería saber. si estas libre esta noche. para dar una vuelta. y tal vez a cenar. ¿Te apetece?  
  
No espero a saber la contestación de Lily. Salió de la sala en la que se encontraba. Estaba seguro de su respuesta por la forma en que había tratado al chico rubio en el pasillo.  
  
Una cosa estaba clara: ella no le quería.  
  
***** Fin del Flashback *****  
  
Lily se sentía desamparada. Ya se imaginaba la situación del día siguiente cuando se volviera a encontrar con Erik.  
  
"Si por lo menos Emi estuviera aquí."  
  
Pero Emi no estaba. Y se tenía que tragar toda su soledad para seguir trabajando. Su jefe le había prometido un ayudante nuevo en el departamento para hoy. Esta cansada. cansada de tanto trabajo. cansada de no tener una vida amorosa normal. cansada de no poder hablar con su mejor amiga. cansada de todo.  
  
Lily se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta para que no le molestase y le diese calor (Nda. Os aseguro que el pelo largo a veces es un fastidio. por propia experiencia.) y cogió unos informes, que extendió sobre su mesa.  
  
"Fantástico (irónico). parece que la señora Toynbee ha estado experimentando otra vez. un hechizo nuevo para poner el pelo de su gato de color naranja. lo que esta señora no haga. En fin, tendré que ir a verla"  
  
Siguiente informe. Lily abrió la carpeta para encontrárselo vacío.  
  
-Un informe perdido. Lo que me faltaba.  
  
"Se abra caído en el cuarto de los ficheros"  
  
Unos ficheros, en nada parecidos a los normales (es decir, a los usados por muggles). Eran como una especie de vasija (Nda. Los que usáis para tomar los cereales pero en gigante) que les llegaba a la cintura. Hechos de piedra blanca y llenos de una sustancia gelatinosa y transparente. Su uso: te sitúas delante de ellos y les dices el caso que necesitas (por ejemplo: caso Toynbee). Inmediatamente, la sustancia gelatinosa salta a tus manos para convertirse en la carpeta que as solicitado.  
  
Lily entro en la sala. Había muchos vasijas, puesto cada uno servia para una letra del abecedario. El caso que estaba buscando era el Woodorth, por lo que perfectamente podían encontrarse los pergaminos al fondo de la sala, donde estaban situada ellos vasijas de la Va la Z..  
  
Se recorrió toda la sala, mirando al suelo. Cuando llego al final de la sala levanto la vista, para encontrarse con un hombre alto, y aunque de espalda no muy ancha, si atlético.  
  
"Un chico nuevo. y no está mal. a lo mejor resulta que es el chico de mi vida"  
  
Pero otra voz más racional le dio otra idea.  
  
"O tal vez sea la razón por la que desaparezcan informes. Los está robando"  
  
Él no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, por lo que decidió estudiarle detenidamente antes de acusarle de nada.  
  
Vestía una túnica azul oscuro, sobria aunque a simple vista de un buen material. Primera calidad, seguramente muy cara. Era alto y delgado. Claramente hacía ejercicio a menudo. Pelo oscuro, alborotado. Lily penso que nunca le había visto por el Ministerio. Era un ladrón de informes. Alguien que habría hecho un nuevo hechizo ilegal y quería el informe para no estar en el registro. Algo extraño pero que tenía sentido.  
  
-¿¿¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO AQUÍ???  
  
-¿Es que no lo ve?  
  
-Veo que esta usted en una zona restringida sin permiso ninguno.  
  
-¡¡Pero que dice!! Soy el nuevo empleado y tengo derecho.  
  
"¡¡El nuevo empleado!! Se me ha olvidado por completo. por eso no le conocía. pero de todas formas. esa voz"  
  
-¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ POTTER?  
  
El chico se dio la vuelta, enseñando a Lily una cara que conocía perfectamente.  
  
-¿No me conoces de espaldas Evans?  
  
Lily tenía los puños apretados, y uno de ellos sujetaba la varita. James decidió tentar a la suerte.  
  
-Ya te dije que colocar. Ha habido problemas con el fichero W.  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ???????????  
  
-Trabajar.  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿¡¡PERO COMO QUE TRABAJAR???!!? ¡¡¡TU NO PUEDES TRABAJAR AQUÍ!!!  
  
-Claro que sí. Para ser más exactos me acaban de contratar.  
  
James también se enfurecía por momentos, mientras recordaba a un chico rubio que sujetaba a una pelirroja de la cintura.  
  
Lily pensaba que James la había estado siguiendo y que había querido ser contratado en SU departamento solo para molestarla.  
  
Vamos, que estaban los dos de muy buen humor.  
  
-¡¡¡ME HAS ESTADO SIGUIENDO!!!  
  
-¿¿¿PARA QUE VOY A QUERER SEGUIR A UNA ZORRA COMO TU???  
  
-¿ZORRA? ¡¡TÚ ERES EL CABRON QUE ME QUIERE HACER LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE!!  
  
-¡A MÍ ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA TU VIDA!  
  
Lily trago saliva. Esto ultimo había sido como un puñetazo en todo el estómago.  
  
-Voy a hablar con MI jefe. Tiene que haber sido un error. ¡¡No puedes trabajar aquí!!  
  
-Te aseguro que no hay ningún error. Y por cierto, NUESTRO jefe confía ya mucho en mi así que yo me andaría con cuidado.  
  
Le había dado a Lily en todo su amor propio. Él sabia lo mucho que ella había trabajado para llegar a ese puesto, para que el jefe confiara en ella. Y que él llegara ahora, nuevo, y el jefe ya confiara en él. era. duro.  
  
-¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HABIA OLVIDADO LO MUCHO QUE CONFÍA LA GENTE EN EL GRAN POTTTER!!!!!!!  
  
Los ojos de Lily estaban llenos de lagrimas. Nunca se había imaginado su reencuentro con James tan doloroso. Se sentía mucho peor que antes que le volviera a ver. No sabía que decir, ni que hacer, así que salió corriendo. Huyendo, alejándose de aquella persona que le producía tanto sufrimiento.  
  
Rogaba. rogaba mientras corría. que lo que James le había dicho. no lo sintiera. porque ella no sentía lo que le había dicho.  
  
El señor Leestrange apareció en la sala y se acerco a James, que estaba paralizado, todavía delante del fichero W.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que es lo que le ha dicho a Evans? Ha salido corriendo de este cuarto. por no contar que casi me lleva por delante.  
  
-Nos hemos encontrado.  
  
-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?  
  
-No se preocupe. Solo es. exceso de trabajo.  
  
O eso quería que fuera él.  
  
Despacio, e ignorando a su jefe, se fue hacia la salida de la sala de ficheros. 


	19. Reunion De Antiguos Amigos I parte

19. REUNION DE ANTIGUOS AMIGOS  
  
¡¡DING DONG!!  
  
-¡¡¡James!!! ¡¡¡Remus!!! Emi ha llamado a la puerta y vosotros sin vestir... ¡Voy a abrir yo! ¡¡Vaya imagen que vais a darla!! ¡¡Id corriendo a vestiros!!  
  
Sirius salió corriendo escaleras abajo y se oyó como se abría la puerta. Remus miro a James, en sus ojos se advertía claramente el asombro.  
  
-Prongs... ¿desde cuando Sirius se preocupa de la imagen que da a las chicas? ¿¿¿Y desde cuando se preocupa de la imagen que damos nosotros???  
  
-Ni idea, pero nunca le había visto así. Mejor vamos a vestirnos antes de que Padfoot suba y nos vista de etiqueta.  
  
Poco después Remus y James hacían su aparición en el salón. Mill ya se había encargado de poner unas pastas y bebidas en la mesa y cosa asombrosa, Sirius no estaba comiendo, sino que se dedicaba a mirar a Emi en silencio. Ella se había sentado en el sillón de en frente y miraba a un punto perdido.  
  
Los dos amigos que acababan de entrar se miraron. Era obvio que entre la parejita pasaba algo... y no era bueno. (Nda. Ahora todo el mundo se preguntara que pasa entre estos dos... pues la duda se resolverá mas tarde ¿ok?) Remus rompió el silencio que se había impuesto en la sala, sin dejar de mirar a Padfoot. Era tan raro verle tan pensativo, cuando minutos antes había estado tan animado (Nda. Excéntrico mas bien... ^ ^) con respecto a la llegada de Emi.  
  
-Hola Emi. ¿Qué tal?  
  
Emi levanto la vista, sorprendida de encontrarse con Remus aquí.  
  
-¿¿Lupin?? ¿Remus Lupin?  
  
-El mismo - contesto el aludido mientras la dedicaba una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Pero tu no estabas en Francia? Quiero decir... ¿Cuándo has vuelto?  
  
-Hace unos días.  
  
-¡Es increíble! ¡¡No has cambiado nada!!  
  
-Tu si la verdad... pero para mejor claro.  
  
Emi se había levantado al reconocer a su amigo de Hogwarts. Se habían llevado bastante bien en los buenos tiempos del colegio, y parece que esa amistad persistía a pesar de los años. Impulsivamente, le abrazo. Remus se quedo clavado en el suelo, completamente paralizado. Lentamente, la rodeo con sus brazos también.  
  
James miraba la escena sin decir nada, risueño. Miro a Sirius. Sus ojos azules empezaban a dejar relucir la parte mas peligrosa de él. Miraba, sin pestañear, la escena que se estaba produciendo delante de sus ojos. No se había movido del sillón, pero su cuerpo esta rígido y sus puños completamente apretados. Los celos hacían mella en él. Situándose estratégicamente detrás de él, James empezó a hacer señas a Remus, sin que Sirius se diera cuenta.  
  
Remus levanto la vista, todavía seguía abrazando a Emi. Vio una escena extraña, que resultaría cómica si no fuera por las chispas de furia que saltaban de los ojos de Sirius. Vio las señas que le hacia James, señalando a Sirius y haciendo un dibujo en el aire con la varita: dos personas abrazadas y una señal de prohibido rodeándolas. Remus sería tonto (y lo no era) si no supiera lo que tuviera que hacer.  
  
Quito rápidamente los brazos alrededor de Emi, y disimuladamente para que no se sintiera rechazada, se las ingenio para que ella le dejara de abrazar.  
  
-Bueno... Emi, ¿y que te trae por aquí?  
  
-¿No te han contado nada del plan? Pues veras... es que estamos intentando que Lily y Jam...  
  
Emi se interrumpió de golpe. Los tres miraron la precipitada salida de Sirius. Sin ninguna razón para Emi (porque Remus y James si la sabían) éste había salido del salón para ir a cualquier otra parte de la casa.  
  
-¿Pero que le pasa a este hombre?  
  
Ninguno de los dos amigos contestó. Si Emi quería respuestas debería ir a pedírselas a Sirius. Ellos no se metían en los asuntos personales (bueno, tal vez un poquito, aunque en el caso de Sirius mucho) de otro amigo.  
  
-Se supone que vosotros sois sus mejores amigos, tendrías que saberlo. Bueno, cuando vuelva me avisáis. Voy a dar una vuelta.  
  
James y Lupin se sentaron en los sillones del salón, uno delante del otro.  
  
-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? - preguntó James, abstraído.  
  
-No lo se... pero es raro... ¿no te parece extraño que Sirius este tan entusiasmado con la visita de Emi?  
  
Nunca se había preocupado así por una chica. ¿Habrá dejado definitivamente su lema de "una chica a la semana"? Parece que Emi le ha hecho sentar la cabeza...  
  
-¿Tu crees? Tal vez tengas razón... Cuando hablamos de Emi, pone una expresión como si estuviera recordando algo... algo relacionado con ella. (Nda. ¿Os imagináis que puede ser? ¿Cuál es el mejor recuerdo que guarda de Emi? Jejejejje...)  
  
-Creo que ha pasado algo entre los dos que no nos ha contado...  
  
-No tengo ni idea de lo que habrá podido pasar, solo estoy seguro de que a Sirius le gusta muchísimo Emi. Como ninguna chica le ha gustado antes...  
  
Los dos se callaron, reflexionando sobre su amigo de infancia. ¿Sería posible que por una vez se tomase en serio una relación con una chica?  
  
Emi se separo despacio de la puerta. (Nda. Parece que en mi historia a la gente le gusta escuchar detrás de las puertas) Había decidido volver al salón para salir un rato al jardín, pero no llego a entrar al oír a Remus y James hablando de ella y Sirius.  
  
"¿En serio le gusto a Sirius tanto como dicen? Será posible que me haya equivocado... Tengo que encontrarle"  
  
Emi miro en la cocina pero Sirius no estaba allí (Nda. Cosa extraña... jeje...) Sin saber a donde ir decidió probar en el piso de arriba. Subió la escalera amilanada. Ella no sabía si en la casa de James había alguien además de sus amigos de colegio. ¿Y si se encontraba con los padres o alguna otra persona? Seria vergonzoso tener que dar explicaciones sobre que hacía en el piso de arriba de la casa, mirando por todas las habitaciones. Pero solucionar los problemas con Sirius era mas importante que la timidez. Una vez arriba se sintió completamente perdida. Desde el lugar donde se encontraba la escalera salían tres pasillos, que a su vez desembocaban en otros tantos... era un autentico laberinto.  
  
"¿Cómo conseguirán aprenderse donde está su habitación?"  
  
Emi eligió al azar el camino de la derecha y al primer cruce de pasillos ya se habían perdido. (Nda. Se ve que tiene un sentido de la orientación innato) Siguió andando, aunque parecía que daba vueltas. No sabía porque pasillo entraba o salía. Todos parecían iguales. Y solo cuando llegó por segunda vez a una pequeña estancia con un cuadro enorme supo que por mucho que andara no lograría hacer nada. Decidió que lo mejor sería volver al salón y hacer que James buscara a Sirius. Y ahí vino el problema: como volver a la escalera.  
  
"Deberían poner carteles"  
  
Otra vez a dar vueltas. No la quedaba otra alternativa. Bueno, si, una: gritar hasta que alguien la encontrara, pero podía ver las caras de James, Remus y sobre todo Sirius riéndose de ella por haberse perdido en los pasillos de la casa de James. Prefería seguir dando vueltas.  
  
Y puede que al final Sirius fuese su salvación. Cuando pasaba por quinta vez por delante de un pequeño cuadro de una mujer que la había dado indicaciones para salir y solo había conseguido perderla más. Obviamente la divertía la situación desesperada de Emi. Pero decíamos que Sirius fue su salvación. El caso es que por casualidad o porque el destino (es decir, yo, que para eso soy la autora) lo quería una música empezó a sonar. Al principio Emi la oyó suavemente, pero cuando fue acercándose al lugar de donde procedía, el volumen fue aumentando (lógicamente ¬ ¬). Llego a una pared. Era muy extraño porque oía la música salir de la pared pero no veía ninguna puerta. Este fenómeno captó todo su interés y se puso a inspeccionar la pared. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había unas pequeñas rendijas en la pared, perfectamente disimuladas. Empujo la pared y para su sorpresa, esta se abrió como una simple puerta. Dio unos pasos silenciosos hacia el interior. La escena que se encontró en ese momento no la olvidaría jamás.  
  
Sirius tumbado en la cama, con solo unos vaqueros puestos (Nda. Ahora entendemos porque no se le olvidaría la escena nunca.^ ^ . Sirius sin camiseta. mmm.). Tenía la cabeza en los pies de la cama y, con los brazos abiertos en cruz, miraba al techo. Sus labios se movían despacio, susurrando las mismas palabras que salían de los altavoces del radiocasete muggle.  
  
En la mente de Emi hizo acto de presencia otra imagen similar, en la que también había encontrado a Sirius sumido en sus pensamientos, solo que aquella vez era ella quien cantaba. (Nda. No finjáis que no recordáis esa escena queridas lectoras. se que a mas de una le fastidio que no diese mas detalles. *-* seréis pillinas. Aunque la verdad, ¿quién no va a querer detalles en las partes que sale Sirius?).  
  
-Parece que es ahora a ti a quien le toca cantar.  
  
Sirius se incorporo sobre un brazo, un mechón de pelo oscuro le cayo sobre un ojo. El soplo hacia arriba para quitárselo de la cara (Nda. ¡¡¡Rápido!!! ¡Rápido!. Un cubo que a la autora se le cae la baba.). Captando la clara "indirecta", contesto.  
  
-Entonces serás esta vez tú la que me coja en brazos ¿no?  
  
Él sonrió. Pero algún pensamiento sombrío le debió de cruzar la mente porque esa sonrisa que en un principio había sido sincera, se había vuelto amarga, para posteriormente desvanecerse. Ahora su rostro estaba en sombras.  
  
Sirius volvió a adquirir la misma postura que tenía cuando Emi había entrado en la habitación y a juzgar por su cara de aprensión, debía estar manteniendo una lucha interna.  
  
Al final pareció decidirse a preguntar aunque no muy seguro (Nda. Increíble. O____o Sirius inseguro. ¡leerlo para creerlo!) de si quería saber la respuesta. Su voz sonó hundida.  
  
-¿Por qué me esquivaste? -Yo no te esquivé.  
  
-Si. lo hiciste - dijo alzando la voz - Te abrí la puerta y te fui a besar. Tu. tu apartaste la cara. (Nda. Aquí esta explicando Sirius lo que paso cuando fue a abrir a Emi la puerta. Por eso Remus y James los encontraron tan callados.). El otro día, no significo. (Nda. Ya sabemos a que día se refiere ¿no?)  
  
Su voz se quebró. Si pensaba añadir algo más, no lo hizo. Las palabras morían en su garganta. Emi se acerco a la cama, pero no se atrevió a sentarse a su lado. Sabia que le había hecho daño.  
  
-Yo. no. No pudo seguir. Y tal vez fuera mejor así, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo explicar lo que había pasado. lo que había sentido cuando penso que él la usaba para divertirse. para pasar el rato.  
  
-¿Sabes Emi? Conozco demasiado a las mujeres como para que me vengas con tonterías. Sé cuando las ocurre algo. ¡Y a ti te pasa algo conmigo y quiero que me digas que es.! -Tú no me conoces. Sirius se había levantado de la cama y se acerco a Emi. Poso su mano en la barbilla de la chica y la levanto un poco, de forma que ella no podría esquivar sus ojos. Esos abrasadores ojos azules.  
  
-Te aseguro que te conozco mas de lo que piensas Emilyn - La voz decidida que había usado para decir todas las palabras anteriores cambio bruscamente para suplicar - Dime lo que te pasa.  
  
Los ojos de Emi se humedecieron y pequeñas lágrimas de cristal (Nda. Que cursi me ha quedado esto jiji.) comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro. Sirius se sorprendió tanto que dejo caer la mano que estaba posada en su barbilla.  
  
Emi se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama. Con los ojos clavados en sus rodillas siguió llorando. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por ellos dos. Nada ni nadie hacia ni el mas leve ruido ni movimiento, si descontamos los espasmos que sufría el pecho de Emi por su silencioso llanto.  
  
Sirius espero sin moverse a que Emi se calmara. Quería explicaciones pero no la metió prisa. Se sentía preocupado por ella. ¿Qué le habría hecho él para que se sintiese tan desgraciada? Un pinchazo de culpabilidad le nació en el estómago. Emi se sentía así por algo relacionado con él, por lo tanto era su culpa lo que la pasase.  
  
Emi empezó a balbucear. Las lagrimas rodaban silenciosas por sus mejillas, pero no hizo ningún intento de quitarlas con la mano.  
  
-Yo. pensaba que ibas a jugar. a destrozarme. Pensé que lo del otro día. ya sabes (Nda. Todas sabemos.) te sirvió para pasar le rato. para divertirte a mi costa. jugando conmigo, y con mis sentimientos.  
  
Sirius tragó saliva.  
  
-¿Usarte?  
  
-Sí, usarme. como a todas esas chicas. rompiste los corazones de todas esas chicas. sin importarte. y.¿y si haces lo mismo conmigo? Yo. yo no quiero perderte. Sirius la cogió de los hombros y la zarandeo un poco, como para despertarla de todas las estupideces que estaba diciendo.  
  
-Yo nunca te usaría ¿me oyes? ¡Nunca! Eres una chica muy especial Emi. Me importas mucho y no pienso hacerte daño.  
  
Emi le miro a los ojos, como si intentara descubrir si Sirius mentía, pero brillaba de sinceridad.  
  
-Te lo prometo.  
  
Sonaba tan sincero. Emi sonrío ligeramente. Si Sirius le prometía que no la haría daño, ella le creería.  
  
La revelación que añadió a continuación la dejo estupefacta.  
  
-¿Por qué te crees que nunca salí contigo en Hogwarts? Yo era un crío. (Nda. Y ahora no lo es pero se sigue comportando igual que uno *_*) Quería descubrir a las chicas.sabía que si salía contigo solo serías unas más. y no te quería hacer daño. Luego salimos de Hogwarts y ya no te vi más.  
  
-¿Y. y ahora no sales con chicas?  
  
-Bueno. ejem. si. pero te aseguro que son todas muy superficiales. Ya estoy cansada de ellas (Nda. ¡¡Ja!! Eso no se lo cree nadie)  
  
Sirius se arrodillo delante de Emi (Nda. Tranquis que no se va a declarar), para quedar a su altura y la abrazo.  
  
Fue mas que un abrazo de amigo y Emi lo sintió. Era como si Sirius irradiase todos sus sentimientos al rodearla.  
  
Una mezcla de protección, que nadie la dañase, de que nunca se separasen, permanecer unidos. En una palabra. él la quería (Nda. Son tres pero eso es un detalle sin importancia).  
  
Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, juntos. Parecía que el mundo girase en torno a ellos. Solo ellos importaban.  
  
Sirius, muy a su pesar, se separo de ella, pero mantuvo cogida su mano.  
  
-Creo que deberíamos volver. Se hace tarde y van a empezar a buscarnos.  
  
Se levantaron, Sirius todavía estrechando su mano, como si no quisiera que se separase ni unos pasos de él. Emi miro las manos entrelazadas.  
  
-No ve voy a perder ¿sabes? (Nda. Quien lo diría. ahora toca la vuelta a la escalera por los pasillos laberínticos. menos mal que lleva a Sirius bien sujeto)  
  
Sirius la ignoro y abrió la puerta-pared. Fue por el pasillo de la derecha. Al cabo de unos cuantos giros, Emi estaba completamente perdida. En cambio, Sirius parecía perfectamente saber a donde dirigir sus pasos.  
  
Casi sin que Emi se enterase, habían llegado a la escalera. En todo el recorrido Sirius no había parado de hablar, recuperando toda su confianza y humor, ahora que tenía a Emi otra vez junto a él.  
  
-Oye, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿cómo me has encontrado? El cuarto ese no es precisamente sencillo de descubrir.  
  
-¿Por qué te crees que he estado dando vueltas como una loca durante media hora? Hasta los cuadros se reían de mi.  
  
Emi bajo la cabeza sonrojándose ante tan vergonzoso recuerdo.  
  
-¿Media hora? Jjajajajajajajjjjjajajajaaajjajajjjajajajajjjajjajajajjjajajaja.  
  
-¿Te quieres callar?  
  
-Jjajajajajjajajajajajjajajajajjjajajajaajajjjjajajajajjajajajajaajajajaja..  
  
-¡Eres inaguantable! (Nda. Ya vuelven a ser los mismos de siempre ^ ^ menos mal.)  
  
-¿Y por qué no preguntaste a James? Jjajajajajaja.. Ya veras cuando se lo cuente a él y a Moony. Jajjaajjajaja.  
  
-Tú a esos dos ni una palabra.  
  
Sirius se irguió con su 1.87 de altura, desafiante.  
  
-¿Y como piensas impedirlo?  
  
Fue un movimiento rapidisimo. Emi le puso una mano en la nuca y acerco su cara a la suya. Sin haberse dado cuenta, los dos estaban sumergidos en un apasionado beso (Nda. ¿Qué mejor forma de hacer que un hombre se calle? Si tiene la lengua ocupada no puede hablar. Y por cierto, esto es un paso importante es la relación de esta parejita porque es la primera vez que Emi da el primer paso)  
  
Sirius apoyo en la pared, sujetando a Emi de las caderas y pegándola a su cuerpo.  
  
Una tos inoportuna los interrumpió.  
  
-Ejem. EJEM.. ¿Te has fijado Moony? Y yo que estaba tan preocupado por Sirius por si le había pasado algo.  
  
-Vamos a buscarle y nos encontramos ésto. ¡Imagínate! Si no llegamos a pararles. la comida se hubiera enfriado.  
  
Lupin les miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se veían que los dos se estaban divirtiendo mucho (me refiero a James y Lupin porque desde luego para Emi y Sirius es un mal trago) y James no había acabado aún.  
  
-Ahora ya sabemos porque había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Estaba. mmm. ocupado.  
  
-¿Os habéis cruzado por el pasillo? - pregunto suspicaz Remus, deseoso de conseguir detalles - ¿O tal vez lleváis juntos más tiempo?  
  
Date cuenta Moony. todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que desaparecieron por caminos DISTINTOS. Lo que les habrá dado tiempo a hacer. - y frunciendo el ceño añadió - Por lo menos habréis cambiado las sábanas ¿no?  
  
-¿Sabes una cosa querido Prongs? Creo que el otro día cuando Sirius nos dijo que había besado a Emi se quedo tan solo en el principio. digamos que no profundizo mucho.  
  
-Eso esta claro Remus.  
  
Los cuatro se quedaron callados. Sirius y Emi no decían una palabra. Estaban completamente rojas ante esta situación tan embarazosa. Remus y Lupin precisamente no se estaban cortando con sus suposiciones de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Parecían niños que hubieran sido pillados haciendo alguna travesura.  
  
Repentinamente, James añadió:  
  
-Hum. ¿y para cuando es la boda?  
  
Remus observaba la escena divertido. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Sirius y Emi casi matan con la mirada a James.  
  
-Vale vale. - dijo en un tono defensivo ante las amenazadoras miradas de la pareja - Pero por lo menos no me diréis que este momento no es para recordarlo. ¡Accio Cámara!  
  
Una cámara de fotos vino volando del piso de arriba y James la cogió en el aire con maestría. Mirando por el objetivo, comenzó a dictar instrucciones.  
  
-Un poco más pegados. venga, que sino no parecéis novios. mas juntos. mas. mas pegados. ¿pero me queréis hacer caso?  
  
Ninguno de los dos se había movido ni un milímetro. Y solo tenían ojos para James, a quien miraban incrédulos. Al final Remus tuvo que intervenir, empujándoles poco a poco para que se juntaran.  
  
-¡Bravo Moony! Júntales un poco más. perfecto. y ahora haz que Sirius pase el brazo por la cintura de Emi.Bien bien. Una sonrisa y decid: Dra-go-.nes! (Nda. Igual que en España se dice Patata o en ingles cheese pues en el mundo mágico se dice Dragones)  
  
CLICK  
  
-Bueno, cuando estén reveladas os mandare una copia a cada uno. O a lo mejor sólo tengo que mandar una si os vais a vivir juntos, ¿no? 


	20. Reunion De Antiguos Amigos II parte

20. REUNION DE ANTIGUOS ALUMNOS (II parte)  
  
Ni Sirius ni Emi recordaban como habían logrado escabullirse de la situación tan embarazosa de antes. Pero el caso es que ahora se encontraban todos comiendo, en una mesa de madera oscura, hablando de temas sin ninguna relevancia para ninguno.  
  
-¡¡Patatas!! ¿Me puedes pasar la fuente, Moony?  
  
-En vez de pedírmela cada dos minutos te la podrías quedar ¿no?. Total, te las estas comiendo solo.  
  
Sirius no se dio por aludido y sin una pizca de vergüenza cogió la fuente que Remus le acerco y la situó encima de su plato, ya vació de comida.  
  
-A veces me asombras, ¿de donde sacas tantas buenas ideas Moony?  
  
Luego se concentro en su plato de patatas fritas. Después de unas cuentas pinchadas levanto la vista, para encontrarse con las despectivas miradas de sus tres amigos, que le miraban como diciendo "Este tío no tiene remedio". Dejando el tenedor en la mesa, empezó a defenderse, poniendo ojitos de "perro que intenta conseguir algo".  
  
-Tenéis que comprenderme...¡¡estoy creciendo!!  
  
James, entre risas, le repuso:  
  
-¡Sirius Black! Tu llevas "creciendo" desde que te conocí...  
  
-¿Por qué te crees que soy tan guapo y tan musculoso ahora? Dos palabras: abundante comida. Y sino pregúntale a Emi. ¿A qué si? ¿A qué soy muy atractivo?  
  
Emi puso los ojos en blanco (obviamente no le iba a decir la verdad a Sirius)  
  
-Sin comentarios.  
  
Remus y James estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
-Parece que Emi no opina así Padfoot... ¡tendrás que buscarte otra novia!  
  
Las mejillas de Sirius adquirieron un ligero matiz rojizo (Nda. Q tierno... ^^) y Emi bajo la vista hacia el plato.  
  
-Ella no hace comentarios porque no tiene palabras para expresar mi fabuloso y magnifico cuerpo... - replico muy digno - ...¡y además! ella no es mi novia...  
  
-¿En serio? - pregunto Remus con los ojos como platos - Pues cualquiera lo diría...  
  
-Estabais tan pegaditos en el pasillo... la verdad, si vemos eso, ¿que vamos a pensar?  
  
Sirius no iba a permitir que volvieran a repetir la escena del pasillo. No estaba dispuesto.  
  
-¡¡Arg!! ¡¡¡Callaos de una vez!! Eso tiene fácil solución...  
  
Se giro a Emi, que observaba la escena sin ninguna idea de lo que pensar.  
  
-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Emi?  
  
Emi adquiría un tono granate, y como pudo (es decir, tartamudeando) le contesto.  
  
-Pues yo... bueno, supongo... que si...sí.  
  
(Nda. Sniff... que romántico... ha sido directo, pero romántico jjee...)  
  
-¿Veis? Ya es mi novia, así que ya podemos estar todo lo juntos que queramos.  
  
Por las caras que tenían dibujadas en el rostro James y Remus cualquiera hubiera dicho que eran tontos (Nda. Un poco si...). Por mucho que conocieran a Sirius, siempre les sorprenderá.  
  
-Oigo una mosca. Será¡ mejor que cerréis la boca si no queréis comérosla.  
  
Entre comentarios sarcásticos, alguna que otra discusión tonta, insinuantes miradas de Sirius a Emi y risas por parte de los cuatro, acabo la comida.  
  
****  
  
-Creo que será mejor que pasemos a lo verdaderamente importante - dijo Remus, mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta de tela.  
  
-Opino igual. Creo que ya estoy lleno. (Nda. Esta claro que esto lo dice Sirius *-*)  
  
Remus soltó un suspiro de alivio.  
  
-Menos mal.  
  
Sirius miro suspicazmente a Moony, con los ojos entrecerrados (Nda. Mas o menos así: ¬ ¬)  
  
-¿Acaso insinúas que como mucho?  
  
-Noooooo... Jamás se me ocurriría decir eso.  
  
-Ah bueno. Entonces vale. (Nda. Será¡ muy guapo pero a corto no le gana nadie)  
  
Emi le sorprendía con una colleja.  
  
-¡Auch! ¡Me has hecho daño!  
  
-¡¡Mas tonto y no naces, Sirius!!  
  
-¿Que he hecho ahora? (Nda. Tonto perdido el pobre... *-*)  
  
-Cállate y vamos al salón.  
  
Dejando a Mill recogiendo la mesa y mientras ellos fueron hacia el salón, Emi sin parar de empujar a Sirius para que andara. Él hacia que lloraba y ponía caras que pretendían ser de dolor (Nda. Tal vez lo fueran jeje)  
  
-Mi novia... ¡Ay! ... me maltrata... ¡Ouch! ¡¡Ayuda!! ¡Au! ¡Moony! ¡Prongs!  
  
-Seguramente te lo merezcas.  
  
-Pégale mas fuerte Emi.  
  
-¡¡En la cabeza no!! ¡Que se quedara mas tonto aun!  
  
-¡Ah! Tienes razón... aunque no creo que tenga mucho mas cerebro que perder.  
  
En cuanto vio los sillones, Sirius salía corriendo. Tenia dos ideas en mente: la primera y mas importante, huir de la salvaje de su novia y la segunda y no menos importante, coger buen sitio. (Nda. No... si ya veréis, al final será listo y todo)  
  
-¡¡Me pido con Emi!!  
  
Después de acomodarse quedaron así. Remus en un sillón individual; James sentado solo en un grande; y Emi y Sirius juntos en otro, ella apoyada sobre él.(Nda. Mientras no lleguen a mas jjee...)  
  
Sirius se incorporo un poco, con tan mala suerte que le pillo un mechón de pelo a Emi.  
  
-¡Ay! Mi pelo...  
  
-Lo siento cariño (Ah... l´amour)  
  
Y cogiendo el mechón y acariciándolo empezó:  
  
Cura sana,  
  
Culito de rana,  
  
Sino sanas hoy,  
  
Sanaras mañana.  
  
(Nda. Aclaro dudas... para aquellos que no lo sepan, esta estrofa se dice a los niños pequeños, muuuyyy pequeños, cuando se hacen daño. Por lo que aquí se ve que a Sirius le ha dado fuerte con l´amour... demasiado ¬ ¬)  
  
Cuando paro, miro a los demás, preocupado de porque se había hecho ese silencio. James y Remus se habÃan levantado, y caminaban hacia el despacio, con cautela, como si fuera peligroso.  
  
-¡Ten cuidado Remus! ¡¡Esta loco!!  
  
-Ya me he dado cuenta, ha perdido la cabeza por completo.  
  
-Eh... ¿chicos?...¿Que estáis haciendo?  
  
-Tranquilo Padfoot, es por tu bien.  
  
-Chicos...¡Chicos! Estoy bien, ¡en serio!  
  
Emi se había levantado y alejado de él. Le miraba con pena, como si se hubiera vuelto loco de remate.  
  
-¿Preparado Moony? A la de una, a la de dos... y a la de... ¡tres!  
  
Con un movimiento rápido (y salvaje), saltaron encima de Sirius, inmovilizándolo, o por lo menos intentando inmovilizarle.  
  
-¡¡¡NOOOO!!! ¡Arg! Mi espalda... ¡Triturada!  
  
Sirius se debatía, pero por muy fuerte que fuera, seguían siendo dos contra uno.  
  
-¡Rápido! La pierna...¡inmovilízale!  
  
Remus saco la varita y murmuro unas palabras. Sogas de un tono oscuro salieron de la pinta, enrollándose fuertemente alrededor del cuerpo del chico Black. Ahora solo podía mover la cabeza.  
  
-¡Soltadme!... Prongs... Moony... ¡¡SOLTAAADMEEE!!  
  
-Tu noviazgo te ha afectado Sirius.  
  
-Todo es por tu bien.  
  
-Emi... ¡Emi! ¡¡Ayuda!! Soy tu novio... ¿no me quieres? ¿¿Que he hecho yo...??  
  
-Creo que te quedaras un ratito así. Solo hasta que vuelvas a estar sobrio. Admítelo, ¿cuanto has bebido en la comida?  
  
-No he bebido nada... de verdad... ¡Estoy bien! ¡¡¡SOCCCOOORRO!!!  
  
-Como no te calles, te amordazo (Nda. Hay que recurrir a las amenazas... jiji)  
  
La boca de Sirius se cerro de inmediato.  
  
-Bien - comenzó Remus mientras se sentaba - ¿por donde íbamos? Ah, si... Nos ibas a contar que tal con Lily, ¿como fue todo?  
  
Por la mente de James empezaron a pasearse todas las imágenes de la pelea con Lily.  
  
-No demasiado bien - contesto James. Su voz sonaba deprimida, como si recordar a la pelirroja le hiciera daño. Emi dejo de mirar con pena a Sirius (que seguía atado) y poso sus ojos miel sobre James.  
  
-¿Que la hiciste?  
  
-¿Hacerla? Nada. Lo malo es lo que la dije.  
  
-¿Y que la dijiste? - la voz de Remus sonó temerosa.  
  
-Bueno... no fui yo solo. Ella también, pero vamos...  
  
-Al grano - la voz de Emi sonaba dura. No había salido como estaba planeado. Se imagino la cara de Lily cuando se hubiera encontrado a James en el mismo departamento que ella. ¿Que tontería habrá hecho?  
  
-Resumiendo... la llame zorra y la dije que su vida me importaba una mierda.  
  
La voz de James se rompió. Hablaba mirando a las rodillas. Todavía recordaba a Lily corriendo, con esos ojos verdes inundados de lagrimas, por unas palabras tontas... unas palabras que no quería haber pronunciado... unas palabras que no sentía.  
  
-¿¿¿QUÉ QUE???  
  
Emi y Remus gritaron a la vez, levantándose de los sillones de la impresión. ¿Como podía salir un plan tan mal?  
  
-Wow... te compadezco Prongs... Ha salido fatal.  
  
Emi fue hacia el y le pego otra colleja.  
  
-Cállate o te cierro la boca.  
  
-Mientras sea como me hiciste callar antes... (Nda. ¿Os acordáis no? Que insinuante es Sirius jjee...)  
  
Emi se puso roja, pero no se echo atrás.  
  
-Esta vez con una cuerda.  
  
-¡Glup!  
  
-Ni una palabra.  
  
-Ya no puedo ni tragar saliva.  
  
Emi le miro furiosa. No estaba de humor para las tonterías de Sirius. Su amiga debía de estar pasándolo fatal y ella no hacia sino estropear las cosas.  
  
-¡¡Nunca volveré a aceptar un plan de Sirius!!  
  
-¡Hey! El plan era bueno... solo que James es tonto y lo ha estropeado todo.  
  
-Tu da mas ánimos Sirius.  
  
-Vale, ya me callo... pero ¿podríais desatarme?  
  
-No.  
  
-Que amable Moony.  
  
-Gracias - Remus miro a Emi, que parecía la única razonable que quedaba, porque James estaba hundido y Sirius era claramente tonto  
  
-Bien, ¿que crees que debemos hacer ahora?  
  
-Pues... James tiene que seguir trabajando en el Departamento de Lily, y hacer lo que debimos hacer desde el principio. Tiene que explicar a Lily porque Loraine le beso. Si Lily le deja hablar, seguro que le perdona.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón. Esta claro que las ideas de Sirius no sirven para nada (jeje) - Lupin miro a James - Tienes que explicárselo James. Es la única forma.  
  
-Pero... después de lo que la dije no va a querer ni verme.  
  
Sirius interrumpió, incapaz de morderse la lengua.  
  
-En eso tienes razón.  
  
-Cállate Sirius - replicaron Remus y Emi a la vez.  
  
Emi seguía hablando con James, ignorando a Sirius.  
  
-Pues arréglatelas. Seguro que alguna idea se te ocurre para hablar con ella a solas. Y Sirius volvía a la carga.  
  
-¡¡¡Puede secuestrarla!!!  
  
Ahora ya ni le mandaron callar. Era como si no existía. James seguía pesimista.  
  
-Además, esta ese hombre rubio. Van a salir esta noche.  
  
-¿Quien?  
  
-No se como se llama, pero le oí preguntarle a Lily si salía con el esa noche.  
  
-¿Y que dijo?  
  
-No lo se. Pero antes habían estado agarrados de la cintura... me imagino que habrá¡ dicho que si.  
  
-A mi Lily no me ha dicho nada - pero luego recordó que no había parado en casa. ¿Como iba a hablar Lily con ella si no lograba contactar con ella? Con todas sus fuerzas por sonar despreocupada, animo a James - No te preocupes, seguro que es una falsa alarma. Además, piensa que no has oído la respuesta... ha podido decir que no.  
  
-No lo creo.  
  
-Esa noche... cuando cenasteis juntos... me lo contó. Tenias que ver el entusiasmo en sus ojos cuando hablaba del baile... le brillaban... estoy segura de que no te ha olvidado.  
  
-¿Tu crees?  
  
-Estoy convencida.  
  
-Pues yo no estoy muy convenci... - Sirius añadía, o intentaba añadir, porque Lupin le tiro un cojín a la cabeza, como clara amenaza de que no quería oír ninguna palabra saliendo de su boca.  
  
Lupin alentaba a James, afirmando las palabras de Emilyn.  
  
-Si se lo explicas, seguro que te perdona.  
  
-Esta bien. Mañana hablare con ella.  
  
James se había levantado, con una confianza que Emi no le había visto desde el día que fue a casa de Lily. Fueron los tres hacia la puerta, al jardín.  
  
-¡Eh! Os olvidáis de mi... No os vayáis... ¡¡Soltadme!! (Nda. ese es Sirius ^^)  
  
-No te vendrá mal pasar un rato mas ahí - Remus le soltó - para que te calmes un poco...  
  
-NOOO... ¡¡AYUDA!!  
  
Emi cerro la puerta de la casa, y los gritos de Sirius pasaron a formar parte de un segundo plano. Miro la espalda de James, mientras se alejaba hacia la calle... Esperaba que Lily le perdonara, porque a pesar de lo que había hecho y lo que la había dicho, Emi estaba segura de que no existía un hombre que quisiera mas a su mejor amiga que James.  
  
****  
  
¡¡¡Por Fin!!! he terminado el capitulo. No ha quedado muy corto eh? Sirius y Emi por fin son novios (¬ ¬ que morro tienen algunas) y James parece convencido de querer pedir perdón a Lily. A ver si sale bien...  
  
He tardado bastante en subir este capitulo (lo siento) pero he perdido el tiempo con tonterías y no escribía nada. Primero que no me venia la inspiración... luego que estaba con otros juegos o en Internet... en fin, que tarde demasiado ^^.  
  
Ya tengo claro cuantos capítulos van a ser... calculo que dos o tres mas y el epilogo (que va a ser genial, lo tengo planeado ya, mas o menos). Creo que debería escribir otra vez como Lily, que la tengo muy olvidada... casi no escribo con ella.  
  
Nota de la autora: Si os gustan las películas de dibujos animados divertidas y Sirius, no os perdáis Simbad el Marino. El protagonista tiene la misma personalidad que Sirius (según me lo imagino yo): se cree que guapo, bueno en lo que hace, con ideas... vamos, un clon. Y la chica es como Emi. La verdad, hacen la misma pareja que Emi y Sirius en este fic. Me ha encantado ^^ 


	21. La Extraña Belleza

21. LA EXTRAÑA BELLEZA  
  
James levanto con precaución la vista. Sus ojos marrones dejaron de observar la comida que tenia delante para toparse con la delicada silueta de una pelirroja.  
  
Trago saliva. (Nda. Jejje. se pone nervioso =D)  
  
Después de la conversación con Emi y Remus el día anterior había salido preparado a hablar con Lily y explicárselo todo. Pero las oportunidades pasaban por delante de él y no reaccionaba. La confianza que había surgido dentro de él se había evaporado con solo ver a Lily.  
  
Cuando disponía de un minuto libre, ella estaba ocupada, y si por casualidad no lo estaba, iba acompañada.  
  
Se había dicho a lo largo de la mañana que daba igual que estuviera con alguien, que simplemente tenía que pedirla que si podían hablar un momento. Pero ni las piernas le respondían para llevarle junto a ella, ni la voz le salía. Solo podía mirarla.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lily escuchaba la animada conversación que sostenían sus compañeros de trabajo, sin participar en ella. No había tocado su plato. Desde que James había empezado a trabajar en su departamento tenia una bola en el estómago. Notaba su mirada posada en ella a todas horas, aunque no le viera. Sus ojos marrones la recorrían. y ella luchaba por no girarse. No podía ser débil. Tenia que olvidarle, y pronto.  
  
Lily se fijo en la mesa, intentando no pensar en que los ojos de James estaban clavados en ella. Se fijo en Erik, sentado unas sillas mas allá que ella. No habían vuelto a hablar desde que le pidió salir. Era guapo y tenia buen cuerpo, y además una personalidad envidiable. Muchas chicas del trabajo suspiraban por él.  
  
"¿Por qué le he dicho que no?"  
  
No merecía la pena hacerse esa pregunta. Lily ya sabia la respuesta: James. Si salía con Erik, estaría todo el rato comparándolo con el hombre de gafas y pelo revuelto.  
  
Una joven que trabajaba en el Ministerio y a la que Lily no había visto nunca, se acercó a ella y le susurro al odio.  
  
-¿Por qué le evitas? - Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lily. ¿Cómo podía saber que intentaba no cruzarse con James? - Él te desea.  
  
Lily no pudo contenerse mas y giro bruscamente la cabeza, para pillar a un James que la miraba con auténticos ojos de adoración. Se sorprendió al verse descubierto y bajo rápidamente la cabeza hacia su plato. Sus mejillas se pusieron levemente rojizas (Nda. Que tierno. James sonrojado. oohhhh ^^)  
  
El corazón de Lily empezó a latir descontrolado (Nda. Y el mío también.)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Se había girado.  
  
"¿Por qué demonios tengo que ponerme rojo? Me esta mirando. Parezco un adolescente ¬ ¬"  
  
Estos pensamientos desordenados cruzaron por la cabeza de James cuando vio como las esmeraldas de Lily se fijaban en él. Bajo la cabeza al instante, azorado.  
  
Todo había sido por la mujer esa. ¿Quién seria? James sabia que Lily evitaba mirarle. ¿Qué es lo que esa extraña le había dicho para que se girara tan imprevistamente?  
  
Levanto la cabeza y observo que Lily había comenzado a hablar con un hombre moreno, bastante mayor que ella. Noto que empezaba a enfurecerse por los celos.  
  
"Me estoy volviendo loco. Ese casi podría ser su padre. Ni que se estuvieran besando." (Nda. Pobre James. los celos hacen estragos en su pequeña mente.)  
  
Alguien le estaba observando. Lo sentía (Nda. Que listos son los magos. ^^) Era la mujer que le había susurrado algo a Lily.  
  
James la miro descaradamente, igual que lo estaba haciendo ella. Parecía que le estaba evaluando. Él mantuvo la vista fija en ella, altivo.  
  
No se podía determinar la edad, debido a la madurez que desprendía. Pero James la juzgo muy joven, de apenas unos veintidós años. Poseía un cabello en el que predominaba el marrón, de todos los tonos, aunque también se observaban mechones rojizos e incluso dorados (Nda. Era natural, nada de tintes * - *) Sus ojos de forma de almendra eran grisáceos, como si una tormenta se hubiera metido en ellos. Unas cejas oscuras enmarcaban el ovalado rostro, dándole una apariencia increíblemente exótica. Tenia un aura alrededor que le hacia parecer inalcanzable.  
  
Una mujer extraña, pero asombrosamente bella. Con sus ojos parecía que lo veía todo y que conocía todo y a todos.  
  
James sintió un enorme respeto hacia ella, a pesar de su juventud.  
  
En ese momento Lily se rió y James, incapaz de olvidar a Lily, aparto la vista de la bella extraña para observar detenidamente a la pelirroja.  
  
Seguía conversando con el hombre moreno, y aparentemente era muy divertido, pues Lily le prestaba mucha atención. En opinión de James, demasiada.  
  
Con una mueca de desagrado, volvió a concentrarse en la extraña, incapaz de soportar esa escena. Ella hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, como si acabara de comprender algo importante.  
  
James se levanto de la mesa en la que se había sentado solo y salió de las Tres Escobas.  
  
Lily no le vio marcharse.  
  
Dos chiquillas de apenas 19 añitos le esperaban a la salida, apoyadas en una pared. Llevaban minifalda y una camiseta corta y muy escotada. Pero James estaba demasiado ocupado en otras cosas como para fijarse en sus cuerpos perfectos.  
  
Iba a pasar delante de ellas sin verlas cuando le saludaron alegremente. Él, sin tener la mínima idea de quienes eran, les devolvió el saludo. Eso pareció animarlas, y se acercaron.  
  
-Hola, eres James ¿no? Yo soy Violet y ella es Heather. Trabajamos en el Ministerio.  
  
James las miro aturdido. Solo conocía a un tipo de chicas que le hablaran así. Las que intentaban ligar con él. Llevaba apenas unos días en el nuevo trabajo y las chicas ya lo perseguían. En otro tiempo eso le habría divertido, pero no ahora, no en ese momento. Penso que a Sirius seguro que le gustarían, pero recordó que estaba saliendo con Emi.  
  
Se fijo en la otra chica (creía recordar que se llamaba Heather). Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas y una de sus manos se apoyaba en su cadera. Tenia unas curvas muy sugerentes, pero ninguna de las dos le interesaba. Conocía demasiado bien a ese prototipo de chica tonta que solo busca el sexo. Era con las que había estado saliendo todos estos años.  
  
-Encantado pero.  
  
Violet no le dio tiempo a inventarse una excusa con la que escabullirse. Le cogió de la mano y le empezó a llevar de vuelta a las Tres Escobas.  
  
James no intento detenerla. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea, una idea perversa. Si Lily le hacia sufrir tonteando con todos los chicos que se le ponían delante, ¿por qué él no iba a salir con ese par de mujerzuelas que solo querían pasar un buen rato? A lo mejor incluso sentía celos. sería una buena manera de saber si aun Lily sentía algo por él, y de hacerla pagar por el dolor que sentía en su interior, y que ella había provocado.  
  
Sonrío. Pero no con alegría, porque era la venganza al verse cumplida lo que brillaba en su rostro.  
  
-Os invito a una copa chicas. O puede que a dos. ¿quién sabe? Vamos a pasárnoslo bien.  
  
(Nda. James llega a ser realmente malvado ¬ ¬)  
  
Las sujeto a las dos posesivamente de la cintura. Ellas le dejaron hacer (era lo que habían venido a buscar), mientras le miraban con adoración. Estaban a punto de entrar cuando salió la extraña belleza mirándolo con reproche.  
  
Poso sus ojos en las chicas, en los que parecía que se podrían ver rayos de un momento a otro, y de un salto éstas se alejaron de James, como si hubieran oído una orden directa.  
  
-Estás cometiendo un error. La alejaras por completo de ti.  
  
James la escuchaba turbado, a la vez que seducido por el profundo pero sensual tono de su voz. Todo en ella era perfecto.  
  
-¿Quién es usted?  
  
La mujer ignoró su pregunta.  
  
-Ella solo tiene que comprender. Solo comprender.  
  
Sin una palabra mas y dejando a un James confuso, ella se alejó por un estrecho callejón. James observo detenidamente la ropa que llevaba, en la que antes no se había fijado. Era una túnica de un blanco puro, con mangas anchas y alargadas, que solo dejaban ver las delicadas puntas de sus dedos. Los pies iban cubiertos. Parecía una silueta espiritual.  
  
Todavía la seguía observando, cuando ella se detuvo, reflexiva. Pareció decidirse, porque se volvió a mirar a James.  
  
-Surya. Me llamo Surya Schaar.  
  
Finalmente se alejo.  
  
James se fue, odiándose por haber querido vengarse de Lily de esa manera tan cruel. Dejo a las dos rubias tiradas. Ellas, ofendidas, no tardaron en buscarse dos acompañantes guapos e ingenuos. Pero James ni se inmuto. El volvía al Ministerio, mientras una idea se formaba en su mente.  
  
"Que buena pareja haría con Remus. Son almas gemelas."  
  
(Nda. ¡¡¡Jaja!!! No me habíais pedido una chica para Remus. pues ¿qué mejor que esta? Una muy misteriosa. como él. Aunque esperemos que a Sirius no le guste jjeje. con lo mujeriego que es el tío. Ya se me empieza a formar una idea de cómo meterla en la historia, pero no será ahora. Tendré que pensarlo mas. pero creo que os gustara. Y ahora. ¡sigamos con la historia!)  
  
James llevaba unos papeles al despacho de su jefe. Habían pasado unas horas desde la vuelta de las Tres Escobas y de su encuentro con Surya. Cada vez que pensaba en sus palabras, mas convencido estaba que todo se arreglaría en cuanto se lo explicara. Que le perdonaría y que todo volvería a ser como antes.  
  
En cuanto a presentar a Surya a Lupin le parecía muy buena idea. Pero había un problema, parecía que la belleza había desaparecido. Ni rastro de ella.  
  
Tendría que hablar del asunto con Sirius. Si lo planeaban bien y no presionaban a Moony, posiblemente se quedaría en Inglaterra y no volvería a Francia. Sabia que un hombre enamorado dejaría todo por la chica de sus sueños. Además, Remus era demasiado solitario. Era hora de que las cosas cambiaran en ese aspecto.  
  
Entro en el despacho del señor Leestrange y después de dejarle los informes de ese ultimo día y de recibir una serie de instrucciones no muy difíciles de cumplir, salió de la habitación.  
  
Se sentó en su mesa y miro nostálgico una foto de los tiempos de Hogwarts. Sirius había hecho levitar la cámara fotográfica de manera que el también pudiera salir y, por consecuencia, la foto salía torcida. Pero a James le gustaba así, era mucho mas personal. Solo había tenido que hacer unos "arreglitos a base de varita" en el marco para que encajara la foto y todo arreglado. Salían todos: Remus a la izquierda del todo, sonriendo al objetivo; él, con la snitch dorada en una mano y el otro brazo pasándolo por la espalda de Moony; Peter, (que asko) a un lado suyo, mirándole con adoración; Lily y Emi a la derecha, intentando escabullirse de la cámara y, finalmente un Sirius incluso menos maduro que ahora, intentando retenerlas. Por detrás salía correteando la hermana pequeña de Emi, que en esa época estaba en tercer curso y algunos compañeros mas de casa, que se habían unido con agrado a la foto de séptimo curso. Su ultimo curso.  
  
Definitivamente tenia que volver a Hogwarts, en plan visita claro. Tendría que visitar a la profesora Mcgonagall, aunque para eso tendría que ir con Sirius. Estaba en el fondo de que muy muy (muuuyy) en el fondo ella les echaba de menos. Y a ver a la señora Pomfrey, ya que en sus tiempos de estudiante había sido un visitante semanal de la enfermería. Omitiría el saludo al profesor Binns (ya sabemos porqué) y a la profesora Trelawney (no quería volver a empezar con las predicciones de muerte). Y sin iban en la época en que iba alumnos, tal vez el y Sirius podrían hacer unas cuantas bromas a Slytherin y enseñar a algunos alumnos con facultades (facultades para las bromas entendemos) algunos trucos de profesionales. Saco un pergamino y empezó a escribir una carta a Albus. No quería esperar más tiempo para volver a Hogwarts. Esperaría a la fiesta mágica en la que daban día libre y la aprovecharían. Así podrían ir todos. Seria divertido. (Nda. Que miedo... cuando James dice que algo puede ser divertido es para echarse a temblar... ^^)  
  
* * * *  
  
Lily entro en el despacho y se encontró a un James aislado del mundo por un trozo de pergamino. Le pico la curiosidad y estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué era eso que escribía emocionado, (Nda. Me le imagino... jejje... con los ojos brillándole de felicidad... como un niño con juguete nuevo) pero se contuvo al recordar que le estaba intentando evitar.  
  
Movió la silla que estaba pegada a su mesa lo suficiente para poder sentarse sin hacer ruido. Quería observar a James, sabiendo que él no reparaba en ella ahora. Se fijo en que cada cierto tiempo dejaba de escribir y cogía un marco con una foto. Aunque se esforzó por verla, no lo consiguió. A lo más que llegó fue a ver la silueta de varias personas.  
  
Se quedo mirándole un rato mas hasta que recordó que tenia trabajo atrasado. Esa mañana al señor Leestrange le había surgido un asunto inesperado y ella se había tenido que encargar de todo. Una mujer se había inventado un hechizo pensando que no funcionaria y se había quedado encerrada en un bote de mermelada. A Lily le había costado mucho mas tiempo del previsto sacarla de ahí, ya que los contra hechizos comunes no habían funcionado. Luego, por si fuera poco, había tenido que entregar un informe sobre lo ocurrido a su jefe y eso la había tenido ocupada toda la mañana y el principio de la tarde. Pero lamentarse no servia para nada. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era ponerse manos a la obra.  
  
* * * *  
  
James escribió triunfalmente su nombre al final de la carta. Ya estaba. Dentro de poco iría a Hogwarts. Metió la carta en un sobre y la sello con cera, estampando antes de que ésta se enfriase el sello que contenía inscrito el escudo de la familia Potter. A continuación se lo guardo en un bolsillo interior de la túnica. Como no era asunto del Ministerio, no veía correcto usar una de sus lechuzas. Esperaría a llegar a casa y usaría la suya.  
  
Miro todos los papeles que había sobre la mesa. Se había puesto a escribir la carta y se había olvidado del trabajo. Resoplo. Lo que tenia que hacer por recuperar a Lily. Si no fuera por ella, jamás se habría metido en el Ministerio y seguiría con la tienda de bromas, que era lo que realmente le gustaba. Y menos mal que Sirius se divertía con ella incluso mas que él, porque sino la dejaría abandonada. Era una suerte que con la tienda fuera tan responsable. (Nda. Si es que es posible que Padfoot llegue hasta esos extremos)  
  
Lily... miro hacia su mesa. Pego un bote en la silla al ver que la pelirroja estaba trabajando en ella. James ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había entrado. La observo detenidamente. Todo en ella era tan... encantador. Un mechón rojo oscuro le casi sobre la mejilla y los ojos verdes se movían rápidamente mientras leía. Los labios ligeramente abiertos y húmedos, las mejillas sonrosadas... James adoraba cuando fruncía levemente el entrecejo al concentrarse. Tenerla tan cerca y no poderla hablar, ni besar, ni... (Nda. Mejor no sigo... no lleguemos a mas *-*)  
  
James reparó en que Lily movía la cabeza, y que si la levantaba advertiría que él estaba otra vez mirándola. Así que se puso a hacer que escribía. No quería que pasase lo mismo que en la taberna. Sintió los ojos de Lily posados sobre el y noto una especie de gusanillo en saber que la chica se seguía sintiendo, por lo menos un poco, atraída hacia él. Y luego se le ocurrió... ¿por qué no invertían los papeles? Ahora el seria el que la cogería mirándole y ella la que pasaría vergüenza.  
  
James levanto la cabeza y sus ojos coincidieron con los de Lily. Percibió un asomo de rubor en sus mejillas, que ella intentaba desesperadamente controlar. Pero como no lo consiguió (ya sabemos como son los pelirrojos) y cada vez se ponía mas roja, opto por levantarse bruscamente y salir de la habitación.  
  
El hombre de pelo revuelto se acomodo en la silla (cosa un poco difícil), sonriendo. Ahora ya sabia que no había perdido a Lils, por lo menos no del todo. Todavía la intimidaba. Y éste podía ser el momento que había estado esperando para hablar con ella y explicárselo todo.  
  
Salió resuelto a hablar con ella de la habitación, siguiendo sus pasos. Había dos puertas por las que podía haber ido. Por la derecha era improbable, ya que era un armario de limpieza. Pero la de la izquierda daba al pasillo, opción mucho mas factible. Tomo el ultimo camino mencionado y observo como una de las puertas se cerraba. Se encamino hacia allí, maldiciéndose interiormente por haber tardado tanto en encontrarla. Si dentro de esa sala se encontraba con alguien la oportunidad se echaría a perder. Y mucho mas si ese alguien era... ERIK.  
  
(Nda. Huelo a pelea)  
  
James vio como el rubio se levantaba del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se acercaba tímidamente a hablar con Lily. Se paso la mano por el pelo, visiblemente nervioso, aunque para Prongs ese gesto significaba mucho mas.  
  
"Fíjate... con ese gesto solo quiere tenerla en el bote... y ella ni se da cuenta... además, como si tuviera un pelo bonito"  
  
(Nda. James no se acuerda de que ese gesto él lo hace todo el rato... aunque apuesto que en su caso no es por timidez ¬ ¬)  
  
No oía lo que decían, pero los gestos le bastaban. Cuando después de unos minutos de conversación (que no pudo escuchar) vio que Erik se acercaba a besar a Lily (aunque no se fijo que era un beso de amigos en la mejilla) abrió la puerta de golpe e interrumpió la escena con un nada disimulado "ejem, ejem".  
  
Luego, arrogante, fue a sentarse en un sofá cercano a ellos dos, para que no pudieran mantener una conversación privada. (Nda. Hay que admitir que sabe lo que se hace... vaya tío... un poco capullo si que es).  
  
Lily le miro, bastante molesta de que interrumpiera tan descaradamente. Erik solo tenia ojos para ella, a la que miraba apenado. Lo que no sabia James es que el beso que había interrumpido era de despedida, porque Erik se había resignado ya, sabiendo que Lily no estaba destinada para él.  
  
El hombre rubio cogió la mano de la pelirroja en un impulso y se la apretó suavemente.  
  
-Erik...  
  
-Ya nos veremos.  
  
James observo la salida de Halper (apellido de Erik) hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Entonces se levanto y le empezó a seguir a paso rápido. Oía el retumbar de la sangre hirviendo de furia dentro de él. (Nda. Ah... ya vuelven los celos... no los puede controlar) y por una vez no escucho a Lily llamarle, a pesar de que ella le haba evitado desde su llegada.  
  
-James... ¿a dónde vas...? ¡James! ... No iras a...  
  
Lily tenia un mal presentimiento. Solo había visto a James dos veces tan enfadado, y las dos veces, el objetivo de su furia no había salido bien parado. Cuando perdía el control de esa manera no atendía a razones, ni siquiera a las que Lily le pudiera dar.  
  
Cogió a Erik en el pasillo y le empujo a una estancia vacía. Éste, confuso, no fue capaz de responder... por el momento.  
  
-Pero... ¿¡¿que haces?!?  
  
-¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ella!  
  
-¿Acercarme a quien? (Nda. Erik es un poco lento) -¡¡A Lily!! ¡No quiero volver a verte junto a ella!  
  
-Pero si ella y yo...  
  
-¡Me da igual lo que ella y tu hicierais o dejarais de hacer! ¡¡¡Quiero que la dejes en paz!!! ¿Me entiendes? (Nda. James parece un matón)  
  
-Yo si... pero... ella...  
  
-¡Tu solo déjala!  
  
-¿¡Pero de que vas?! (Nda. La parte salvaje de Erik ha reaccionado... tarde pero ha reaccionado)  
  
-(De Bitter Kas... no va. en serio) ¿Vas a alejarte de ella o no?  
  
-¡¡¡Estas loco!!!  
  
(Nda. Esto es una breve aclaración... Erik tiene mas o menos la misma estatura y corpulencia que James, vamos, que no se esta peleando con un enano. Y por cierto, esto ultimo que ha dicho Erik no creo que le haya hecho ninguna gracia a James... sobre todo con lo susceptible que esta últimamente ^^)  
  
James, olvidando que era mago, que tenia varita, y que lo normal eran los duelos, estampo con fuerza su puño en la mandíbula de Erik, que se tambaleo y retrocedió unos pasos.  
  
-Serás cabrón...  
  
Mientras decía esto escupió un poco de sangre al suelo. Se llevo la mano a la boca, seguramente para comprobar que tenia todos los dientes en sus sitio.  
  
Lily, preocupada por la salida de James, entro en ese momento en la sala, justo para ver como James hacia un placaje a Erik y los dos caían al suelo.  
  
Rodando por el suelo, James pego a Erik, Erik se defendió y pego a James, y así, enzarzados en la pelea mientras Lily gritaba que parasen, entro el señor Leestrange por la puerta, inquieto por los ruidos. Al ver la escena se quedo clavado en el sitio, y a la estupefacción principal le siguió una dureza inusitada para ese hombre aparentemente tan tranquilo.  
  
-Señor Halper, señor Potter, ¡hagan el favor de parar este jaleo! Quiero verles en mi despacho en diez minutos.  
  
Y dejando a los dos hombres parados en el suelo, salió tan rápida y silenciosamente como había entrado.  
  
-¿Estas bien, Erik?  
  
Lily se acerco al rubio y le ayudo a levantarse, intentando no tocar las magulladuras y heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo.  
  
-Vamos al baño. Ahí hay un botiquín.  
  
Y sin ni siquiera mirar a James, los dos salieron.  
  
Prongs seguía en el suelo, con la boca abierta, alucinado de que le hubieran ignorado de esa forma. Al fin y al cabo, el también había estado en la pelea, y en ese preciso momento, empezaba a sentir las consecuencias de los golpes de Erik. Tenia un labio partido y un golpe fuerte en la cara, por no contar los moratones que sentía por toda la tripa y el pecho. Y Lily todavía tenia la caradura de ni siquiera preguntar como se encontraba. ¡Esto era demasiado para él! (Nda. Se sigue creyendo que es el centro del mundo... igual que Sirius... no aprenderán nunca... ¬ ¬)  
  
Recordando que debía de estar en menos de diez minutos en el despacho de su superior, se levanto lentamente, intentando no hacer caso del dolor. Creyó que lo mas conveniente era ir primero al baño, a uno en el que no estuvieran ni Lily ni Erik. Al fin y al cabo, después de lo enfadado que estaba el señor Leestrange, lo mas conveniente era limpiarse un poco la cara.  
  
Después de todo, un despido no resultaría tan malo. Estaba claro que el plan no había dado resultado. No solo no había recuperado a Lily, sino que cada vez se sentía mas separado de ella. Primero la insultaba, luego ella le ignoraba, y ahora, después de una pelea, ella apoyaba al otro hombre. Definitivamente, un despido seria lo mejor. No quería volver a trabajar en el Ministerio en su vida.  
  
El señor Leestrange les observaba con un enfado que James no creía haber visto nunca en ninguna persona. Erik bajo la cabeza, humillado, pero James la mantuvo alta, dispuesto a enfrentarse con un despido seguro. Total, ese puesto de trabajo no le importaba nada y le daba exactamente igual lo que su padre dijera sobre la importancia de mantener la buena reputación del apellido Potter.  
  
-Creo que sois conscientes de que vais a ser despedidos por esta falta.  
  
James creyó conveniente contestar, pero Erik seguía mirándose la punta de sus zapatos.  
  
-Sí señor.  
  
-Sr. Halter, Sr. Potter; quiero meteros en la cabeza que los trabajadores del Ministerio no se dedican a entrar en peleas por las faldas de una mujer.  
  
James abrió la boca. Lo último había sido como si hubiera llamado ramera a Lily, y eso no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Pero su jefe le hizo una seña para que no dijera ni una palabra.  
  
-Se perfectamente que eso es lo que ha pasado con la señorita Evans, señor Potter, así que no quiero explicaciones. Una de las reglas de este lugar es dar ejemplo de respeto entre los compañeros de trabajo y es precisamente lo que ninguno de ustedes dos ha dado. Deberían estar avergonzados. ¡En todos mis años de trabajo no he presenciado ningún caso como éste! ¿Y si llega a haber alguien mas? ¿Y si llega a estar presente algún reportero? ¡No se dan cuenta de lo que puede suponer ésto! Quiero que empiece a recoger sus cosas, señor Potter; y en cuanto a usted, Halter, iremos a hablar con su superior en este momento.  
  
(Nda. Erik no trabaja en el mismo departamento que James y Lily, por lo que tiene distinto jefe. Pero su departamento esta al lado de este, en la misma planta)  
  
James pensaba que el señor Leestrange estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena (opino lo mismo), pero Erik estaba tan abatido y avergonzado que James sintió lástima por él. Estaba claro que a Erik le importaba su trabajo... y mucho. No como a él, que estaba casi rogando porque le despidieran, teniendo en cuenta de que ya se le había ocurrido una forma de abordar a Lily, que era lo que a él le importaba. Y, sin pensar mucho, estaba claro que la pelea había sido solo culpa suya y lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarle de alguna manera.  
  
-Perdone señor, pero creo que no es justo que despida a Halter.  
  
Erik levanto la vista hacia James, estupefacto. ¿Qué intentaba hacer?  
  
-Si hubiera estado al comienzo de la pelea, hubiera visto que el culpable de ella solo fui yo. Él solo se defendió, igual que hubiera hecho usted y cualquier otra persona de haber estado en su situación.  
  
El señor Leestrange le miro inquisitivamente. ¿Qué es lo que intentaba hacer? ¿No se había enterado de que los dos estaban despedidos?  
  
-Yo vi como se peleaban, acto suficientemente grave como para expulsarles del Ministerio.  
  
-Lo entiendo perfectamente señor Leestrange, y por eso no reclamo nada en cuanto a mi despido, ya que fui yo el iniciador de la disputa (Nda. Jo! Q fina le ha quedado esta frase a James... nunca pensé que tuviera capacidad para decir algo así ^^). Y por la misma razón creo que Halter no debería ser despedido. Insisto en que el solo se defendió. Asumo toda la responsabilidad.  
  
-¿Es usted consciente... - empezó lentamente el señor Leestrange, todavía pensando en las (finas) palabras de James - de que al asumir toda la responsabilidad, estará usted despedido del Ministerio e imposibilitado para volver a trabajar en él?  
  
-Sí señor. (Nda. Por dentro estará pensando: ¡¡justo lo que quería!! Jejje... como si no le conociéramos)  
  
-¿Y aun así asume toda la responsabilidad?  
  
-Sí señor.  
  
-Entonces... creo que si el señor Halter no tiene nada que añadir, y teniendo en cuenta de que lleva varios años trabajando para su departamento sin ninguna queja, podría hacer la vista gorda y solo abrirle un expediente por comportamiento, señor Halper.  
  
Lo del expediente le supo a Erik como la gloria. No iba a ser despedido.  
  
-En cuanto a usted, señor Potter, se irá. Si usted ha empezado una pelea hoy, puede empezarla en un futuro, y no estoy dispuesto.  
  
-Sí señor.  
  
-Y ahora pueden irse. Usted, Potter, pásese a ultima hora para cobrar el sueldo de lo que lleva de mes, incluido hoy.  
  
-De acuerdo señor.  
  
Salieron los dos. La puerta se cerro mágicamente tras ellos. Erik miro a James, rebosando agradecimiento.  
  
-Muchas gracias.  
  
James movió la mano, como indicando que no había sido nada.  
  
-Mejor que despidan a uno que a los dos. Y además, te lo debía. (Nda. Este James cada vez me sorprende mas. Primero le pega y luego le salva de ser despedido... en el fondo es un tío legal)  
  
Erik tendió la mano para que James se la estrechara.  
  
-Verdaderamente Lily te merece. Cuídala bien, ¿de acuerdo? Es una chica estupenda.  
  
Y con un paso alegre se marcho a trabajar.  
  
James se quedo solo, pensando en que por fin podría volver a la tienda de bromas, cosa que (suponía él) alegraría a Sirius. También pensaba en cual seria el mejor día para abordar a Lily y hablar con ella en el sitio que tenia planeado.  
  
Con los acontecimientos del día se había olvidado por completo de la carta que aun guardaba en el bolsillo de la túnica y que iba dirigida al director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería: Albus Dumbledore. (Nda. No es raro que se le haya olvidado. Casi se me olvida a mi Ò_ô y eso que soy la autora) 


	22. Guardando Secretos

22. GUARDANDO SECRETOS  
  
(CASA DE EMI; HABITACIÓN DE EMI; LA PUERTA ESTA CERRADA)  
  
Emi sonrió pícaramente.  
  
-¿Por qué te ríes? - pregunto Sirius.  
  
-Me estas haciendo cosquillas en los pies.  
  
Sirius beso la espalda de su novia suavemente, bajando por la columna vertebral hasta llegar a... (No... no os emocionéis jejje... sois muy pervertidos..)... al final... (ya estáis pensando mal, ¿a que si?) de la espalda.  
  
-Mmm... (esa es Emi... esta muy concentrada)  
  
Sirius fue girando a Emi hasta tenerla de frente. (No penséis que ya van a empezar... están en los juegos preliminares) Sirius empezó a besarla en el cuello y fue bajando hasta llegar al pecho, donde se detuvo unos segundos (no hace falta que dé detalles de esa parte no?)... para luego seguir bajando en línea recta hasta llegar al... ombligo. Levanto un momento la vista para ver la cara de Emi, que sonreía, como decirlo, extasiada. No pudo evitar que se dibujara una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, pero recordó a Emi y siguió besándola la tripa mientras pasaba las manos muy despacio por sus piernas (por la parte de fuera).  
  
Iba a seguir bajando y llegar a donde sabemos cuando, como siempre pasa en estos casos, se oyó un ruido sordo y después de un silencio momentáneo, empezó a oírse una llamada.  
  
-¡¡Emi!! ¿Estas aquí?  
  
Emi, asustada al oír la voz de Lily, empujo a Sirius que cayo rodó por la cama y cayo bruscamente al suelo, haciendo un ruido muy fuerte.  
  
-Ouch... ¡que daño!  
  
-Shhh... no hagas ruido...  
  
Lily oyó el ruido lógicamente y descubrió el lugar donde estaba la pareja.  
  
-¡Emi! ¿Estas en tu habitación? Mientras en la habitación de Emi, los dos estaban frenéticos. (Es lógico que estén frenéticos ya que lo único que los tapaba cuando estaban en la cama era la sabana; y ahora no están en la cama...)  
  
-¡Es Lily!  
  
-¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta... - contesto sarcástico Sirius.  
  
-¡No es momento para bromas! Venga , ¡desaparécete!  
  
-¡¡¡No tengo la varita!!! La deje fuera...  
  
-Mierda... ¡entonces escóndete!  
  
-¿¿Esconderme?? ¿Para que?  
  
-¡¡¡Sirius!!! ¡Estas desnudo!  
  
-Ah... es verdad.  
  
Se empezaron a oír los pasos de Lily que se acercaban a la habitación.  
  
-¡Rápido! ¡¡El armario!!  
  
-¿No has podido encontrar otro sitio mejor?  
  
-¡Cállate! ¡¡No estamos para elegir!!  
  
Cogió a Sirius del brazo y le empujo dentro del armario, cerrando la puerta precipitadamente detrás de él.  
  
-¡Estate quieto! Ah... y ¡pásame la bata!  
  
La puerta se volvió a abrir y salió una bata despedida, que fue a aterrizar en la cama. Emi se puso la bata justo cuando su mejor amiga llamaba a la puerta.  
  
-¡Se que estas ahí Emi! ¡¡¡O me dejas entrar o entro a la fuerza!!!  
  
Emi se abalanzo sobre la puerta y le quito el cerrojo. Al abrirla se encontró con Lily, que ya se sacaba la varita de la túnica.  
  
-¡Ah, hola Lily! No te esperaba.  
  
Lily miro suspicazmente a su amiga y a continuación se fijo en el estropicio de la habitación.  
  
-¿Has estado durmiendo hasta ahora?  
  
-Si - contesto Emi, demasiado rápido como para ser creíble.  
  
-Ya... No recuerdo que cuando duermas dejes la habitación así.  
  
-No ya... es que... - Emi pensaba a toda velocidad una excusa - ... me he tropezado con la sabana y me he caído. -Ah... y por eso ha sonado ese ruido tan fuerte ¿no?  
  
-Si, claro, ha sido por eso.  
  
-Ya...  
  
De pronto, se oyó una especie de tos contenida.  
  
-¿Qué ha sido eso?  
  
-No, nada, no te preocupes. Es el búho, últimamente ha estado un poco resfriado y hace ese ruido. ¿Verdad que es curioso?  
  
-Si, muy curioso, sobre todo porque yo juraría que había salido del armario - replico Lily, mirando al mueble marrón.  
  
-¡Bah! Imaginaciones tuyas... te aseguro que ha sido el búho.  
  
-Si tu lo dices... oye, y por cierto, he notado colonia de hombre al entrar... huele por toda la casa.  
  
-Ah... pues si... es que... he echado colonia porque se me ha quemado el desayuno... y entonces, pues olía muy mal y eso.  
  
-¿Y por qué de hombre? (Nda. Esta Lily esta en todo)  
  
-Me la regalaron el otro día en el trabajo y como no iba a usarla yo, pues... tenia que gastarla en algo.  
  
-Entiendo.  
  
-Bueno, ¿y para que has venido?  
  
-¿¿Cómo que para que he venido?? ¡¡¡Hace días que no se nada de ti!!  
  
-He estado ocupada... mejor vamos al salón ¿no crees? Estaremos mas cómodas.  
  
Lily miro por ultima vez a la habitación destrozada y se giro para ir al salón. Emi se retraso un poco y se acerco al armario.  
  
-¡Sirius!  
  
-No te hablo. Has dicho que era un búho. (Nda. Jejje... que puntazo) -Deja de hacer el tonto. Algo tenia que decirla. Ahora voy a entretenerla. Tu intenta salir a por la varita y desaparécete.  
  
-No me acuerdo donde la he dejado.  
  
-Pues entonces vete por la puerta.  
  
-Vale...  
  
-Pero ponte algo.  
  
Emi cogió las zapatillas y fue a reunirse con Lily.  
  
-¿Dónde estabas?  
  
-He ido a por las zapatillas. No las encontraba entre ese estropicio.  
  
-Bueno, y ahora... ¿me puedes explicar donde has estado estos días? No has parado en casa. Por lo menos podrías haberme avisado. Me estaba empezando a preocupar.  
  
-Lo siento... he estado ocupada. Unos asuntillos. Nada de importancia. De todas formas ya esta todo resuelto. No tienes que preocuparte por mi.  
  
-Ya... bueno, me alegro de verte... ya te empezaba a echar de menos.  
  
Lily abrazo a Emi, contenta de haber recuperado a su amiga, aunque sabia que la escondía algo.  
  
Ese era el momento que Sirius había estado esperando. Ahora que Lily estaba dándole la espalda, salió de la habitación de Emi y aprovecho para arrastrarse por el suelo sin hacer ruido hasta esconderse detrás de un sofá pequeño. (Nda Jjajjaja... es la lexe esta escena)  
  
Emi se puso blanca al ver arrastrarse a Padfoot por el suelo, y mas blanca aun al ver que en vez de llevar ropa se había atado la sabana a la cintura. Pero casi le entra la risa al verle levantar el dedo pulgar por encima del sillón, indicando que lo tenia todo bajo control.  
  
Lily soltó a Emi y se fijo en el color de su cara.  
  
-¿Estas bien? ¿Te encuentras mal?  
  
-No, no es nada.  
  
-Será mejor que te sientes.  
  
-Tranquila, ya se me ha pasado.  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
-Seguro. Estoy bien.  
  
-Si tu lo dices... Oye, ¿y esa ropa del sillón? Parece de hombre. -No ¡que va! Es mía... lo que pasa es que me la compre grande... ya sabes, para estar mas cómoda en casa - contesto nerviosa Emi, mientras recogía rápidamente la ropa de Sirius y haciendo una bola con ella, la llevaba a su habitación.  
  
Lily se sentó en el sofá y Emi, una vez de vuelta, la imito. La segunda se fijo en que Lily estaba concentrada, pensando en algo que la tenia preocupada. Así que para abrir tema y entretenerla para dar a Sirius la oportunidad de escapar, fue directa al grano.  
  
-Lily... ¿ha pasado algo?  
  
-No... bueno, si. No se porqué, pero James se ha metido en mi departamento.  
  
Emi intento parecer la mas escandalizada posible.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?  
  
-Se ha metido en mi departamento. Se fue Tony y el cogió el puesto. ¡Me esta haciendo la vida imposible!  
  
-Tal vez lo que quiera es estar cerca de ti.  
  
-Ayer pego con un compañero.  
  
-¿Ah si?  
  
-Si... y él no le hizo nada. Estábamos hablando y se enfado.  
  
-Estará celoso.  
  
-Lo que esta es loco.  
  
-¿Pero algo habrá tenido que hacerte o decirte?  
  
-Bueno... me pidió salir, pero él no lo puede saber, ¿no?  
  
-¡Así que es verdad que había un hombre! (Nda. Muy lista al decir eso)  
  
Sirius, detrás del sillón, se llevo la mano a la cabeza. Lily miro extrañada a Emi, sospechando que cada vez le ocultaba mas cosas; y esta ultima que había descubierto le parecía muy seria, porque si los cabos que acababa de atar estaban bien, significaba que ella había tenido algo que ver con que James trabajara en el Ministerio.  
  
-¿Y como es que conoces a Erik?  
  
-Yo... es que veras... pues...  
  
-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¡¡Has hablado con James!!!  
  
-No... Lily, yo...  
  
Lily soltó un manotazo la mano que Emi le había apoyado en el brazo para tranquilizarla y se levanto de un salto.  
  
Sirius aprovecho otra vez que Lily le daba la espalda para recorrer a gatas la distancia que le separaba de la puerta y salir por ella, cerrándola despacio tras de si.  
  
Mientras, la discusión seguía.  
  
-¡¡¡Yo pensaba que eras mi amiga!!- le grito Lily a Emi a la cara, escupiendo con desprecio las palabras.  
  
-Lily perdona... no quería... pensé...  
  
-¿Pensaste? ¡¡Pues deja de pensar y haz el favor de dejarme en paz!!  
  
-¡Espera Lily!  
  
Pero era demasiado tarde. Lily se había dado la vuelta y corría hacia la puerta, que cerro de un portazo. Emi se quedo paralizada. Sabia que ese no era un buen momento para seguir a su amiga y hablar con ella.  
  
Fuera, se empezaron a oír unas voces conocidas.  
  
-¡¡Ah!!  
  
-Hola Lily... ¿qué tal te va la vida?  
  
-¿Sirius?  
  
Silencio. Si pasamos a la cámara de fuera en ese momento Lily esta mirando la "abundante" ropa que lleva Padfoot.  
  
-¡¡¡Serás cerdo!!!  
  
PLAF  
  
Emi salió fuera, extrañada de que Sirius estuviera todavía ahí. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su novio con la mano en la mejilla y poniendo cara de pena.  
  
-Me ha pegado... y encima ha dicho que soy un cerdo.  
  
En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la casa de Angeline y apareció la ancianita. Primero se quedo con la boca abierta y luego sus mejillas se tiñeron de granate. La escena era como para quitar el hipo. Sirius con la cara roja del tortazo, completamente desnudo si exceptuamos la sabana a la cintura y, luego estaba Emi, con la boca abierta de asombro y vestida solo con una bata. Angeline se llevo la mano a los ojos, como si todo lo que veía fuera demasiado para ella; y mientras se volvía a meter precipitadamente en su casa, murmuraba algo así como "esta juventud". Luego cerro la puerta, y ya no volvió a salir a la calle en todo el día. (Nda. Verdaderamente han trastornado a la pobre señora jejje)  
  
Los dos empezaron a reírse descontroladamente y entraron en la casa, apoyados uno en el otro para poder andar.  
  
-Bueno, ¿seguimos por donde lo dejamos? (Nda. Este Sirius no piensa en otra cosa...)  
  
-Pues... primero dime que hacías detrás de la puerta. Yo pensaba que te habías ido.  
  
-Es que pensé que a lo mejor me detenían por ir con una sabana.  
  
-Solo se te podría ocurrir a ti. ¿Y por que no te fuiste con los polvos flu?  
  
-¡Anda! Ahora que lo dices es verdad.  
  
-Después de lo que me costo inventarme todas esas excusas... aunque Lily no se creyó ninguna. Lily...  
  
-Venga Emi, no te preocupes... - añadió Sirius al ver que el animo de su novia decaía con rapidez y estaba al borde de las lagrimas - ya veras que dentro de nada se le pasa y te perdona.  
  
-¡Nunca debí incitar a James a que fuera!  
  
-Lo que nunca debiste hacer fue decir lo del rubiales ese. ¡Se supone que no sabias que existía!  
  
-Cometí un error.  
  
-Uno muy gordo.  
  
-Vale, ya lo se... no hace falta que me lo digas. ¡Soy una tonta!  
  
-Yo no quería decir eso (Nda. Yo creo que si). Fue un descuido... no lo pienses mas.  
  
(Ya no pongo mas conversación porque sino me puedo tirar con esta conversación tonta mil hojas, así que ¡pasemos a otro lugar! También esta Sirius... no os preocupéis)  
  
(CASA DE SIRIUS)  
  
-¡Ya era hora Sirius! Has tardado tanto en traer la comida que ya pensaba que te la estabas zampando en la cocina... (Nda. No me extrañaría nada =D)  
  
Remus se reía de su propio chiste al ver a Sirius con una bandeja enorme de metal llena de comida flotando a su lado.  
  
-¡Finite Incatatem!  
  
La bandeja fue descendiendo hasta posarse sobre la mesa de madera. Sirius tomo asiento. (Nda. Me imagino que no hace falta especificar que el asiento estaba cerca de la comida)  
  
-Bueno, digamos que estaba probando si la comida estaba en buenas condiciones. (Nda. Lo sabia!!) - dijo Padfoot mientras se ponía zumo de calabaza en un vaso.  
  
Moony no podía creérselo.  
  
-¡Vamos, que has estado comiendo mientras yo te esperaba desde hace un cuarto de hora!  
  
-Básicamente si.  
  
-Y encima... ¡¡¡ahora vuelves a desayunar!!!  
  
-No puedo permitirme perder energía - dijo chupando el tenedor - Seria peligroso para mi físico y mi mente (sobre todo para su físico jejje)  
  
- ...  
  
-¿Por qué me miras así, Moony?  
  
-  
  
-Tienes que tener en cuenta que lo hacia por tu bien. Yo comprobaba si la comida estaba en buen estado. ¿Imagínate si te sentara mal? ¡Sería horrible!  
  
- ...  
  
-¿Moony? ¿No me vas a dar las gracias? ... ¿Por qué no contestas?  
  
-Ah... no, no, por nada. (Nda. Ya ya... todos sabemos que ha estado considerando seriamente la posibilidad de matar a Sirius... Te tenemos fichado Moony ^^) Remus cogió un bollo y se lo llevo a la boca.  
  
-Gueno... ¿y que ta vag com Emi? (Esta masticando. Traducción: ¿Y que tal vas con Emi?)  
  
-Bueno, bastante bien aunque hoy Lily nos pillo en su casa.  
  
-¿Ah si? ¿Haciendo que?  
  
-Hombre... pues ya sabes... bueno, el caso es que se ha enterado que Emi participo en la entrada de James en su departamento. Y entonces me pego.  
  
-Si, bueno... ya decía yo que te notaba la cara un poco rara.  
  
-¡¡¡Ah!!! ¿Qué dices? ¿¿En serio?? ¡¡Que horror!! - Sirius estaba frenético. Conjuro un espejo delante suyo y se miro en el - Mi hermosa cara... ¿qué le ha hecho esa fiera? Oye, un momento, si tengo la cara como siempre.  
  
Sirius miro a Remus, que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, contento de que Sirius se hubiera tragado el cuento.  
  
-Ja ja, muy gracioso Moony.  
  
-Ya lo se. Pero vamos, que en resumen, que vuestra relación va bien.  
  
-Si, se puede decir así.  
  
-Me alegro. En cuanto a James y Lily...  
  
-¡¡Se una cosa que tu no sabes!! ¡Na na nana naaaaa!  
  
-¿Ah si? Que ilusión... - contesto Remus despectivo.  
  
-Vale vale, te lo digo. (Nda. Se estaba muriendo por contarlo) ¿Te acuerdas del chico que le pidió a Lily para salir?  
  
-Si, claro. El rubiales ¿no?  
  
-Ese mismo. Pues el otro día James le pego solo porque hablaba con Lily.  
  
Remus movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
  
-Siempre igual. En Hogwarts no permitía que nadie se acercara a su novia. Tiene que aprender a controlar sus celos, sino nunca recuperará a Lily.  
  
-Luego iremos a su casa. Quiero interrogarle jejje... (Nda. Será malo! ^^) Sirius cogió su sexto bollo y bebió un sorbo.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo Sirius? Nunca te había visto comer tan despacio.  
  
-¿Por qué quieres irte?  
  
-Ya lo hemos hablado. Allí tengo mi trabajo, mi casa.  
  
-Y aquí a tus amigos.  
  
-Lo se... por eso vengo a veros.  
  
-No lo suficiente.  
  
-No lo entiendes.  
  
-Te podrías quedar a vivir conmigo, total, estoy muy solo en esta casa tan grande. Y te buscaríamos un trabajo... te buscaría una novia... ¿Además, que pasa con tus transformaciones? Estos años las has pasado solo, ¿no recuerdas cuando salíamos de noche?  
  
-Éramos inconscientes.  
  
-Si, pero nos lo pasábamos bien. ¿No quieres volver a esa época?  
  
-Esa época ya ha pasado. Ya no volverá a ser igual. Ya no esta Peter. El también era un Merodeador.  
  
-Wormtail... vino a vernos hace unos meses. No se en que trabaja... algo relacionado con... mmm... no me acuerdo (jejje que memoria mas prodigiosa). Bueno, pero podríamos decirle que viniera una temporada.  
  
-Me lo pensare.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Te lo vas a pensar?  
  
-Si si, te lo prometo.  
  
-¡Que bien! Espera que se lo diga a James...  
  
-¡¡Sirius!! Todavía no he dicho que me fuera a quedar.  
  
-Ya, bueno, pero da igual...  
  
-Vale, haz lo que quieras.  
  
-¡¡¡¡VAMOS A CELEBRARLO!!!!  
  
-¿A celebrar que?  
  
-Que te he convencido para que te pienses si te quedas.  
  
-¿Y eso hay que celebrarlo?  
  
-¡¡Por supuesto!! Aquí se celebra todo. ¡¡Vamos a las Tres Escobas!! ¡¡¡Quiero emborracharme!!! Y tu también Moony... ¡te voy a emborrachar!  
  
-No yo no... no quiero...  
  
-Claro que si... ¡Ron! (se refiere a la bebida) ¡Allá vamos! 


	23. Poder de Persuasion

23. PODER DE PERSUASIÓN  
  
James estaba muerto de frío. Había parado de llover, pero una brisa proveniente del Norte se le metía por el abrigo y le llegaba hasta los huesos. (Nda. Todas sus citas siempre están pasadas por agua jejje)  
  
Se froto las manos y soplo dentro de ellas, en un vano intento por calentarlas. Lo único que salía de su boca era un denso vaho, no precisamente caliente.  
  
Llevaba horas ahí. Hoy era el día que hablaría con Lily, tanto si ella quería como si no. Y se supone que le perdonaría y todo volvería a ser como en el restaurante. Todo iba a salir según lo planeado, o eso esperaba James. Pocas veces sus planes fallaban, ¿sería una de estas contadas veces? (Nda. Os confío que Sirius no ha participado en la creación del plan, por lo que tiene alguna posibilidad de éxito)  
  
Había decidido ir un poco antes de que dieran las nueve, hora a la que Lily salía de trabajar normalmente. Pero no aparecía por mucho que James esperaba. Seguramente el señor Leestrange no habría encontrado a un sustituto para la vacante que él había dejado libre, y la pelirroja tendría mucho trabajo.  
  
DIN, DIN, DIN...  
  
La campana del gran reloj que adornaba la fachada del Ministerio sonó once veces seguidas, y James vio como una sombra pequeña se acercaba a la puerta principal. Se agazapo detrás de un matorral. No quería que le descubrieran antes de asegurarse que la que salía era Lily.  
  
(Nda. Se que es un poco lioso... por eso os voy a explicar las situación. A ver... El sitio que James decidió elegir para sorprender a Lily es el jardín delantero del Ministerio. Por lo tanto, se ha escondido detrás de unos matorrales grandes donde no pueden verle y lleva ahí dos horas prácticamente sin poder moverse).  
  
Pero no era Lils la que salía, sino un hombre bajito, algo rechoncho, calvo y con gafas. Todo lo contrario a la pelirroja vamos. James le reconoció como el señor Linnet-Ogilve, que muy frecuentemente consultaba con su padre sobre negocios.  
  
James respiro hondo un par de veces. La paciencia de todo hombre tiene un limite, y la suya estaba empezando a llegar a ese punto critico. Suponía un gran esfuerzo de voluntad por su parte no entrar en el Ministerio y sacar allí a Lily, aunque fuera arrastras.  
  
La puerta se volvió a abrir y James espero expectante. Pero la suerte parecía no acompañarle esa noche, porque eran dos mujeres y un hombre quienes salían, charlando amigablemente, de camino a sus respectivas casas.  
  
Resoplo de frustración por un momento, que no fue muy largo. Su cara se convirtió en una mueca de asombro cuando vio a Lily salir acompañada. Esta claro que cuando se empieza mal, todo sigue mal; porque para mejorar la situación el acompañante era Erik. (Nda. Pobre James... todo todo todo todo le sale mal)  
  
Evitando piedras y palitos que pudieran delatarle, se desplazo unos metros, para estar mas cerca de la pareja y escuchar su conversación. Se agacho detrás de unos arbustos con flores naranjas.  
  
-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe a casa? Pareces cansada.  
  
-Tranquilo. Estoy bien.  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
-Si. Todo va bien.  
  
Pero no era cierto. Nada iba bien. Estaba peleada con Emi y encima habían echado a James del trabajo, y no solo eso, sino que también habían salvado a Erik de que perdiera su puesto. Estaba claro que absolutamente nada iba bien.  
  
James levanto la varita y apunto al bolso de Lily. Había realizado ese hechizo miles de veces en Hogwarts, para abrir las mochilas de compañeros suyos, sobre todo de Snivellus (Es Snape. Lo sabrán quienes hayan leído el quinto libro). Se le abrió una costura, y todos los documentos, cosméticos y demás que llevaba Lily en el bolso cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.  
  
"Esta claro que cuando te levantas con el pie izquierdo..."  
  
Era lo que necesitaba James. Un momento de distracción por parte de Lily, para acercarse a ella. Pero justo cuando iba a abordarle la voz de Erik interrumpió.  
  
-¿Lily? ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
  
-No pasa nada.  
  
-De acuerdo. Te espero en la esquina. (Nda. Joder... que borde)  
  
La figura de Erik se alejo con paso cansino.  
  
"¿Qué le pasara?"  
  
Desde que James había evitado que le echaran, había notado un alejamiento por parte de Erik. La evitaba en ocasiones en los pasillos, ya no era tan cariñoso con ella... vamos, que algo debía de haber pasado entre esos dos que la traían de cabeza.  
  
Lily se encogió de hombros, sin saber que pensar. Ahora que Erik había desaparecido y que no se veía a nadie salir del edificio, James salió de su escondite y se acerco despacio, como si un ruido le pudiera costar la vida. Y en verdad era algo parecido, porque ¿podríais imaginaros la reacción de Lily si se diera la vuelta y se encontrara a un James semi-agachado, empapado de pies a cabeza y con clara intención de cogerla por la espalda? Las mínimas oportunidades que todavía conservaba para poder hablar con ella se convertirían en nulas en una milésima de segundo.  
  
Fue muy rápido. La tapo la boca, para ahogar el grito que de seguro daría, mientras con la otra la sujetaba de la cintura y la arrastraba hacia un esquina, detrás de unos árboles, donde seria muy improbable que fueran vistos.  
  
Lily tenia los ojos desorbitados, asustada por estar completamente desprotegida. Su varita estaba entre las cosas que habían caído al suelo. (Nda. Muy lista)  
  
"¿Dónde esta Erik cuando se le necesita?"  
  
James la dio la vuelta. Hasta ahora la había mantenido de espaldas a él, sin que ella pudiera verle la cara. Cuando Lily le reconoció, puso una cara de confusión tan cómica que James no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
"El mundo se ha vuelto loco, ¿desde cuando James se dedica a secuestrarme?"  
  
-¿Me prometes no gritar Lils?  
  
Lily asintió, dispuesta a montarle a James la bronca de su vida por haberla dado ese susto. (Nda. Si al final los hombres van a tener razón... no hay que fiarse de las mujeres)  
  
-Esta bien - James aparto la mano de la boca de Lily.  
  
-¿¿¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES????  
  
-Shhh... no grites...  
  
-¡¡GRITO SI ME DA LA GANA!!  
  
-Vale, pero shhh... (Nda. La tía no hace caso)  
  
Lily al final bajo la voz. La curiosidad se le había abierto, y sabia que si quería enterarse de porque James quería secuestrarla, no debían de llamar la atención.  
  
-Esta bien, pero dime de una vez que es lo que quieres.  
  
-Hablar contigo, ¿tan raro te parece?  
  
-¿Y para eso tienes que secuestrarme?  
  
-No te he secuestrado.  
  
-Si lo has hecho.  
  
-No lo he... - James resoplo. No era exactamente un secuestro... pero algo así - Bueno, dejémoslo ¿vale? El caso es que sino no hubieras querido hablar conmigo.  
  
-¡En eso tienes razón! Y ahora que lo dices... ¡me voy!  
  
-¡No! Espera un momento Lils... - la agarro por la muñeca - Déjame explicártelo todo, por favor.  
  
-No hay nada que explicar - contesto la pelirroja mirando al suelo.  
  
-Hay mucho que explicar y mucho que tu tienes que entender. Cometí un error al...  
  
-BESAR A ESA ZORRA. SI, ¡LO SE!  
  
-Baja la voz... ¡y sabes que eso no es cierto! Ella fue la que me beso. Yo la aparte. ¡¡Tu lo viste!! ¿Por qué te empeñas en cerrar los ojos?  
  
Lily se quedo callada. ¿Tendría razón James? Si. Ella había visto como Loraine le besaba y como había caído al suelo después del empujón de James para quitársela de encima. Había visto la humillación y la sorpresa en la cara de la chica...la furia en la cara de James... Entonces, ¿por qué no le perdonaba? ¿Por qué seguía negando la verdad que conocía? ¿Tal vez por miedo? ¿Pero miedo a que? ¿A comprometerse? ¿Al dolor si la relación no funcionaba? Tal vez fuera un poco de todo.  
  
-¿Qué dices Lils? ¿Me perdonas o vas a seguir haciendo el tonto?  
  
Tras esa pregunta que hubiera podido ofenderla en otro tiempo, Lily vio la suplica que se escondía detrás de ella.  
  
Por un momento no supo que contestar. Se sentía como una niña pequeña, sin capacidad para decidir. Miro a James. Y vio como éste estaba inquieto por su silencio, que tal vez se alargaba demasiado.  
  
-¿Lils? Si necesitas pensarlo... yo te doy tiempo (Nda. Que monoooo... ^^)  
  
Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Lily, quien no hizo ningún amago de quitársela. James pensó que nunca la había visto tan triste y a la vez tan bella.  
  
-No James. Tienes razón. He sido una tonta por no creerte. Pero estoy hecha un lió y no se que pensar... y tampoco se porque he actuado así... Siempre he sabido que estaba equivocada, pero no lo admitía... y... siento haberte tratado así... porque creo que te quiero... - James la miro con adoración - aunque eso no quita que a veces te lo merecieras... pero ese no es el caso, y entendería si no quisieras perdonarme...  
  
-¡Lily! ... ¿Puedo besarte?  
  
La pregunta la desconcertó en un principio, pero no se resistió y poso sus labios sobre los de él.  
  
"Siempre acaba por convencerme"  
  
* * * *  
  
Erik volvió al lugar donde había dejado a Lily sola, incapaz de ocultar su preocupación por su tardanza. Cuando llego solo vio las cosas de Lily todavía tiradas en el suelo y una pareja en la esquina besándose con pasión. Sonrió resignado.  
  
(Nda. Y de ahí el titulo del fic... Poder de Persuasión es poder de convencimiento. Por eso la ultima frase. Y ahora tengo una sorpresa para vosotros... también lo ha sido para mi, ya que no pensaba hacerlo... pero he hecho una capitulo... que aunque solo tiene media hoja, es divertido. Ya veréis...) 


	24. Pidiendo Perdon

24. PIDIENDO PERDON  
  
Emi estaba en casa por la noche, muy bien acompañada, cuando una enorme lechuza entro por el balcón. Dejo la carta sobre las piernas de Emi y a continuación se poso sobre la cabeza de Sirius, que dormía.  
  
-¡¡PERO QUE... DEMONIOS...!!  
  
Sirius se despertó, dando manotazos al aire y levantándose de la cama de golpe. Emi no podía parar de reír y aun lo siguió haciendo mientras habría la carta. La remitente era Lily. Emi al leyó en voz alta, mientras Sirius se quitaba alguna pluma que todavía tenia en el pelo.  
  
Me imagino que te habrás estado riendo un rato antes de abrir la carta. Parece ser que entrene bien a la lechuza. No pude evitar la venganza por no decirme nada sobre Sirius  
  
-Ja ja... que graciosa tu amiguita. ¿Y no podría haberse vengado enseñándola a ponerse encima de tu cabeza? - agregó Sirius, todavía un poco molesto.  
  
Pero eso no es lo importante. Siento todo lo que te dije el otro día. Te preguntaras que es lo que me ha hecho cambiar de opinión pero no te lo diré por carta. Tendremos que vernos mañana. Aunque te daré una pista: hoy no pasare la noche en casa. Lily.  
  
-¿Que habrá pasado entre esos dos? - Emi no podía contener su curiosidad, que no podría ser satisfecha hasta el día siguiente.  
  
Ya lo sabremos mañana. Pero todavía queda mucho... - replico Sirius, meloso, mientras se volvía a tumbar al lado de Emi.  
  
¿Y que mejor manera de que pase rápido el tiempo sino es dedicándoselo a tu novio? 


	25. Epilogo

EPILOGO 

(1 año después)

Introducción: Desde que todo se arreglara entre Lily y James, los dos habían sido parejas (con algunos contratiempos) desde hace algo mas de un año. Lo mismo se aplicaba a Emi y Sirius (con mucha paciencia por parte de la primera), y ésta había logrado el record a la chica que mas había durado soportando a Sirius, no muy difícil e lograr ya que el ultimo era de una semana y media. 

En esta ocasión, Sirius ha conseguido (una de sus fans le ha regalado) entradas para la Final de Liga de Quidditch y las ha repartido entre sus amigos, incluyendo a Remus, que ha vuelto de Paris otra vez para hacer una visitas a sus amigos (ya no necesita controlarles, ya que para eso están Emi y Lily). Peter (agradecidas que estamos todas), no ha podido asistir, porque ha hecho un viaje al Himalaya y se ha perdido. Las entradas son para un reservado (en el que solo están ellos) en una de las partes mas altas del campo.

****

-¡Como no dejes de saltar te lanzo a la pista!

La amenaza hubiera asustado a Sirius en otra ocasión, pero no en ésta.  Sabia que Emi era perfectamente capaz de hacer un hechizo de levitación y lanzarle, pero la emoción que sentía le hacia ser temerario.

Estaban en la Final de la Liga de Quidditch, en un balcón reservado a mucho (cuando digo muchos, con muchos) metros del suelo.

-Es que... tu no... lo entiendes – consiguió decir Sirius entrecortadamente, debido al cansancio de saltar y hablar a la vez – Esta final hace muchos años que no se ve. ¿Cómo quieres que no este nervioso?

Y era verdad. Hacia décadas que no se veían enfrentados en una final estos dos equipos. Holyhead Harpies versus Montrose Magpies.

Emilyn elevo los ojos al cielo, como pidiendo ayuda.

-Me tienen que dar un premio...

La pelirroja que estaba a su lado bufó, intentando sujetar a un hombre alto y con gafas redondas, que estaba saltando con el puño en alto y cantando alguna especie de himno sobre Quidditch.

-¿Y a mi? – grito Lily mirando a su mejor amiga – El mío es mucho peor que el tuyo.

Emi se quedo callada, para luego soltar un desesperado "no lo creo". Sirius se acababa de subir a una de las butacas, acompañando a James en sus cánticos.

Lily le observo detenidamente, aunque no tuvo que parase a pensar mucho para llegar a la siguiente conclusión.

-Tienes razón. ¡Sirius es desesperante! ¡¡Remus, ayuda!!

El joven licántropo no la oyó, pues por un día había olvidado su porte de misterio y responsabilidad, para convertirse en un fan mas de este deporte.

Lily y Emi se miraron, comprendiendo perfectamente los pensamientos de la otra.

-Si no puedes con ellos, únete a ellos.

Y cada una se fue al lado de su respectivo novio, subiéndose a las butacas donde deberían de estar sentados. Sirius cogió la mano de Emi, y sonriendo la dijo:

-Me alegro de que hayas entrado en razón.

Todo el publico estaba como loco. Aunque, claro, ninguna de las personas que había allí disfrutaba tanto con el Quidditch como los tres amigos, aunque Lily y Emi no se quedaban atrás.

Oyeron un pitido, y todos callaron, menos Sirius, que hubo que avisarle para que se diera cuenta (ahora había empezado a cantar a pleno pulmón el himno de los Magpies). Era la señal de que el comentarista comenzaría a hablar. Su cara apareció en la pantalla gigante que adornaba cada uno de los laterales del campo. Los cinco se acercaron a la barandilla, para ver salir a los jugadores de los vestuarios y verles despegar del césped.

-¡¡Bienvenidos señoras y señores a la Final de Liga de esta temporada, en la que se enfrentaran en un partido no visto en años los Montrose Magpies y los Holyhead Harpies!!

El publico aplaudió a rabiar, cada uno agitando en el aire la bandera, el sombrero o la bufanda del equipo al que animaba.

-¡Los Magpies, ganadores de este campeonato treinta veces, además de ser campeones de Europa dos veces!

(Nota: digo treinta veces porque me imagino que en al época de Harry ganarían alguna mas. En Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos dice que ganaron dos veces mas)

-¡Y los Holyhead, antiguo equipo galés que solo ficha jugadores del sexo femenino, y que llega a la Final después de quince años sin lograrlo, haciendo una excelente temporada!

-¡Hay que hacer mención al partido de 1953 que duro siete días y en el que se enfrentaron los Holyhead contra los Heidelberg Harries! ¡Un partido como el Quidditch no ha visto nunca! ¡¡¡Y todos esperamos que este le haga competencia!!!

Mas aplausos.

A Sirius le brillaron los ojos recordando ese partido. Lo había visto en videos una y otra vez. Recordaba cada jugada, cada pase, cada gol y la cogida final de la snitch. También recordaba lo que había pasado al final de ese partido.

Una día empezó a formarse en su mente _(Nota: Esta nota va para los que tengan el libro de Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos. Conteneros y no lo miréis, porque sino os estropeara la sorpresa de este epilogo. Comeros las uñas un poco... Es mas divertido así)_

Emi se fijo en la sonrisa divertida que se había formado en la cara de su novio.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Nada... estaba pensando en que voy a animar a los Harpies – mintió Sirius.

-¿Por?

-¡¡Son todo chicas!!

James y Sirius rieron la gracias de su amigo, mientras Emi le pegaba y Lily la animaba a que le diera mas fuerte.

Cuando las dos chicas se hubieron vuelto a fijar en el comentarista, Sirius explico su plan en voz baja a sus dos amigos.

El comentarista volvió a hablar.

-¡¡Atención!! ¡Aquí salen! Para empezar las componentes de los Holyhead Harpies. Y son... la capitana... ¡Zalvin!... Vrysellas... Kattle... Recchia… Lyss… Tianyi… y la buscadora ¡Meighan!

Las jugadoras saltaron al campo a medida que iban diciendo sus nombres y montaron en las escobas. Al pasar por delante de Sirius, la guapa oriental Tianyi le lanzo a Sirius un beso.

-Definitivamente voy con los Harpies...

Lily y Remus sujetaban a Emi, que ya pedía una escoba a gritos para ir a "hablar" con la descarada esa.

-¡SOLTADME! ¡¡LA VOY A DAR YO A ESA CALIENTA******!!_ (Acabad la frase vosotros ^^ )_

Sus gritos quedaron ahogados por los del comentarista, que ya empezaba a decir los nombres del quipo de los Magpies.

-El capitán ¡¡Oakley!! ... Idle... Thayer... Morrisey... Schlanger … Luckow… y el buscador ¡Sefcik!

Los jugadores montaron en sus escobas. El campo pareció volverse loco. Estaba claro que los Magpies contaban con muchos seguidores, sobre todo del sexo femenino. *-*

Como si hubiera estado planeado por el destino_ (es decir, por mi), _el capitán del equipo,. Oakley, se paro delante de Emi y la guiño un ojo a la vez que la dedicaba una sonrisa encantadora (aunque por supuesto imposible de rivalizar con las de Sirius).

Emi se puso roja, y no se dio cuenta de que Sirius casi salta del reservado a por el capitán, sin escoba ni nada.

-¡¡¡ARG!!! ¡¡YO LE MATO!!

Si no hubiera sido por James, ahora Emi no tendría novio..

-Y por fin... el arbitro... ¡¡¡Jakob Riffault!!!

Todos volvieron a aplaudir, menos Sirius y Emi, que seguían gruñendo entre dientes.

Los jugadores, después de dar un par de vueltas al campo, se situaron en el aire en medio del campo. 

Riffault seguía en el suelo, sujetando la quaffle.

Los Harpies vestían túnicas de un verde oscuro, sobre el que resaltaba perfectamente una garra dorada en mitad del pecho. Para contrastar con ellos, los Magpies llevaban la túnica que les había hecho ganar tantos partidos. Era blanca y negra, con una urraca en el pecho y otra adornando la espalda.

El arbitro hizo una seña y los capitanes se estrecharon las manos.

-¡¡Comienza el partido!!

El pitido de Riffault resonó por todo el campo. La quaffle voló por los aires.

-¡La coge Zalvin, que sale disparada hacia los aros! Que velocidad lleva... ¡Es imposible pararla! Morrisey la espera, ¡pero no puede hacer nada! ¡¡¡10 puntos para los Harpies!!!

La multitud aplaudió entusiasmada.

-Es una frecuente técnica usada por la capitana estos días... Se pone rápido por delante en el marcador y... ¡esperar! Thayer pasa la quaffle a Idle... se acercan con peligro... Schlanger se les une haciendo la formación "cabeza de halcón"...¡Pero no parece que eso asuste a las jugadoras de los Harpies! Recchia acaba de lanzarles una bludger... ¡La han esquivado por poco! Pero el daño esta hecho... ¡¡Kattle tiene la quaffle y se acerca con Lyss a los aros de los Magpies!! ¡Morrisey acaba de parar el lanzamiento! ¡¡Espectacular parada!!

*******

-¿Me pregunto por qué los Magpies vuelan tan bajo? – dudo Lily, mirando atenta el juego.

-¡Esta claro! – respondieron a coro James y Sirius.

-¿Ah, si?

-Claro. Yo también volaría bajo si jugara contra los Harpies – se aventuro Sirius, dando una explicación no del todo clara a las chicas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Ahora Emi se había unido a la estupefacción de Lily, apartando por un momento la vista del partido que seguía con verdadero interés.

-Esta muy claro – expuso James, quitándose el pelo de los ojos – Hace viento, y las túnicas no es que sean muy apretadas. ¿Doy mas explicaciones?

Las chicas respondieron con sendos golpes en la nuca de sus novios.

-Tranquilas chicas – dijo Remus, calmando los ánimos – No es difícil. Y como dice James es por el viento. Cuanto mas alto suban, mas viento y por tanto menos estabilidad – luego, añadiendo como para di, dijo – Son jugadores con mucha experiencia.

*******

-¡20-30 a favor de los Magpies! Y ahora Kattle lleva la quaffle. Thayer la persigue... Kattle asciende para intentar perderlo, pero lo sigue de cerca. ¡No! ¡¡Esto es increíble!! Que precisión... ¡Hacia tiempo que no veía una jugada así!

Al volar hacia arriba, Kattle había provocado que Thayer la siguiera. Manteniendo la atención en ella, nadie se había dado cuenta de que Zalvin se había colocado varios metros por debajo de ella, preparada para recoger que quaffle que Kattle iba a dejar caer.

-¡Imparable, si señor! De nuevo empate. Schlanger lleva ahora la quaffle... pasa a Idle, que ¡se acerca a toda velocidad a los aros contrarios! ¡¡Vrysellas la para!! ¡Que nervios de acero! ¡¡Jamás había visto a un guardián así; que sangre fría!!

El publico ovacionó a Vrysellas, la guardiana de los Harpies. Eran tan rápidos que casi inmediatamente las quaffle estaba de nuevo en juego.

-¡¡Prestemos atención a los buscadores!! Meighan va muy rápido, seguida de cerca por Sefcik. ¡Parece ser que no la quiere perder de vista! No hay ni rastro de la snitch, pero... ¿Qué pasa? ¡¡Atención!! ¡Fíjense en lo que acaban de hacer Oakley y Luckow, los dos golpeadores de los Magpies! ¡¡¡Acaban de golpear la bludger a la vez!!! ¡¡Impresionante!! Ha cogido una velocidad asombrosa... ¡y va directa hacia Lyss, que no se ha dado cuenta! ¡¡¡Miren!!! Tianyi, la golpeadora de los Harpies se acaba de poner en medio, y ¡¡la ha devuelto!!

Los espectadores guardaron silencio al ver como la golpeadora se llevaba el brazo al pecho, y cerraba los ojos de dolor.

-¡Parece ser que se ha hecho daño! Pero... ¡por Merlín! Se acaba de negar a parar el partido. ¡¡Va a seguro jugando!! ¡Y se acaba de pasar el bate a la mano izquierda! ¡Es inaudito! ¡¡Parece que no se quiere perder el partido por nada!!

********

-Yo también haría lo mismo – aseguro Emi, animando a la golpeadora de los Harpies.

-¿Cómo no ibas a hacerlo si estuvieras en una Final de Liga? ¡¡Yo seguiría aunque me rompiera una pierna!!

-¡¡Bien dicho, Prongs!! – respaldo Sirius, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

-Quidditch... – murmuraron a la vez Remus y Lily, mirándose.

-¡Acabo de ver la snitch! – grito James, observando entusiasmado uno de los extremos del campo.

**********

-Parece ser que... ¡si! ¡¡¡Los buscadores han visto la snitch!!!

Todos los espectadores, sin excepción, apartaron la vista de los cazadores, que seguían jugando, inadvertidos de los que pasaba.

-¡¡Sefcik lleva la delantera!! Parece ser que esta haciendo buen uso de su Nimbus 1500, ¡la única del partido! ¡Meighan le pisa los talones! ¡¡Y le esta cogiendo!! Sefcik se lanza hacia el suelo en picado y Meighan le sigue... ¡se van a chocar!

El publico vitoreaba, dando ánimos a los dos buscadores, que se estaban acercando al suelo con rapidez, pero ninguno levantaba el vuelo.

-¡¡¡Se van a chocar los dos!!! Pero... ¡extraordinario! En el ultimo momento los dos han levantado el vuelo, ¡y ninguno tiene la snitch! ¡¡¡Ha vuelto a desaparecer!!!

***********

-Ya lo sabia – comunico Prongs a sus amigos.

-Deja de hacer como si lo supieras todo – sugirió mordaz Lily, aparentemente molesta, pero en realidad fascinada. Sus ojos no habían conseguido ver ni la sombra de la pequeña esfera dorada.

Y al ver como todos miraban asombrados a James, supo que los demás tampoco.

**********

-¡¡80-60!! Esto sigue muy igualado. Thayer lleva la quaffle y ¡marca! ¡¡80-70!! Parece que solo habrá diferencia cuando uno de los dos equipos coja la snitch. ¡Que partido! ¡¡No he visto uno tan reñido desde hacia años!!

-¡¡¡Fíjense!!! ¡¡Luckow acaba de hacer honor a su nombre!! Se acaba de salvar por poco de que le bludger le golpeara, gracias a su capitán. _(Nda. Luck en ingles significa 'suerte')_ ¡Parece ser que Tianyi quiere vengarse por lo del brazo! ¡¡Que carácter!!

**********

-Mi nombre significa 'el magnifico' – dijo Sirius, siguiendo el ejemplo del comentarista.

-Lamento contradecirte, querido Padfoot, pero tu nombre viene de una estrella – aseguro Remus.

-Si, ya lo se. Pero yo le acaba de dar un nuevo significado. Será mejor que te lo aprendas, Moony.

**********

-¡Morrisey para el lanzamiento de Kattle! La recoge Idle, que empieza a volar en zigzag, intentando despistar a las cazadoras de los Harpies... ¡Qué manera de volar tiene este jugador! ¡¡Y observen lo que acaba de hacer!! ¡¡¡Ha pasado la quaffle por encima del hombro a Thayer!!! Este vuela hacia Vrysellas... ¡y vuelven a estar empate! ¡¡Thayer marca!!

-Parece ser que eso no le ha sentado nada bien a la golpeadora de los Harpies, Recchia, que ha hecho uso del bate de manera poco adecuada... ¡Riffault señala penalti para los Magpies! Thayer se prepara, mientras Vrysellas hace molinetes alrededor de los aros a toda velocidad... ¡pero es imposible! ¡¡Thayer vuelve a marcar!! ¡¡¡Y eso son 80-90 a favor de los Magpies!!!

-¡¡Sigue el juego!! Esta vez es Lyss quien tiene la quaffle... y ¡parece que va directa a marcar! Pero... ¡Eso si que no me lo esperaba!

El publico aplaudió a rabiar a Oakley, que al ver venir la bludger hacia él, la devolvió con un revés, de forma que cogiera la dirección que llevaba Lyss.

**********

-Creo que adoro a Oakley – susurro Emi.

-¡Eh! Perdona... – Sirius, celoso, le dio unos toques en el hombro – Yo también soy un buen golpeador.

-Lo sé. Yo no he dicho que no – y con su mejor sonrisa añadió – Pero él es mucho mejor.

(Nda. Aclaro que Emi era golpeadora en Hogwarts)

*********

-Zalvin ha recuperado la pelota que su compañera había dejado caer, y ahora es ella quien se dirige a marcar. ¡¡Pero Morrisey no perdona!! ¡La ha vuelto a parar!

Los seguidores de los Magpies se habían puesto en pie para gritar el nombre de su guardián.

-Schlanger lleva la quaffle... se la pasa a Thayer... Thayer se la devuelve... de nuevo a Thayer... y otra vez a Schlanger... ¡que finalmente marca! ¡El marcador se empieza a separar! ¡80-100!

-Y ahora es Kattle quien saca... pasa a Lyss, que la pasa a la capitana... Por fin consigue batir al guardián y ¡marca!

-Idle recibe la quaffle que rápidamente Luckow se encarga de mandar lejos. Idle continua hacia los aros de los Harpies... ¡Atención! Tianyi acaba de mandar en su dirección una bludger con el brazo izquierdo. ¡Parece que los dos brazos de esta chica son igual de potentes!

-¡¡¡Y Oakley acaba de hacer su aparición!!! ¡Esta siguiendo a la bludger, que desvía sin problemas! ¡¡Ouch!! ¡¡¡Eso le ha debido de doler!!! ¡Menos mal que no ha perdido el equilibrio!

Oakley, capitán y golpeador de los Montrose Magpies, atento a la bludger que tenia que desviar para evitar que diera a uno de sus cazadores, no se había dado cuenta de que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia uno de los postes que sujetaba el aro central de los Harpies. Iba a tal velocidad que no le había dado tiempo a frenar y se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el poste.

-Idle, pendiente de su capitán, ha dejado caer la quaffle. Parece ser que éste se ha recuperado bien y no quiere parar el juego. Ahora Zalvin lleva la quaffle y se acerca a Morrisey... ¡¡que no puede hacer nada!! ¡100-100!

-¡¡¡¡No lo puedo creer!!!! ¡¡Oakley se acaba de caer de la escoba desde 10 metros de altura!! ¡Riffault para el juego! Todos los jugadores han aterrizado y se encuentran rodeando al capitán de los Magpies.

**********

-Oh, no... – musito Emi, llevándose una mano a la boca, horrorizada por la escena.

-Oh, si... – contradijo un Sirius todavía celoso.

-¡Sirius! – Lily le miro indignada – Podría haberse matado. ¡Ten mas consideración!

**********

-Me informan de que no es nada grave, pero esta inconsciente y ya no podrá volver al juego. Como las reglas del Quidditch prohíben los cambios _(Nda. Pág. 39, Reglas, Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos) _¡¡los Magpies deberán de continuar con seis jugadores!! ¡Esto se pone mas complicado para nuestros amigos"

*** 3 horas después ***

-¡Están haciéndolas frente! ¡Vaya que si lo están haciendo! Pero Zalvin vuelve a marcar... ¡¡¡270-120 para los Harpies! A pesar de su valor y del buen juego que están haciendo, ¡esta claro que además de un buen jugador, les falta un buen capitán! ¡Si siguen con este resultado, la única forma que tienen de ganar es que capturen la snitch!

(Nda. No he encontrado en ningún sitio que ocurre en caso de empate. Según el resultado que van ahora, si los Magpies cogen la snitch, quedarían empate con los Harpies. Así que he pensado que en caso de empate ganara quien coja la snitch)

*********

-¡He vuelto a ver la snitch! – gritó James, señalando al aro central de los Harpies.

-Ah – susurraron los demás, intentando verla.

*********

Los dos buscadores estaban por la parte central del campo, varios metros por encima de donde se desarrollaba el juego. Ninguno de los dos apartaba la vista del otro. Meighan fue la primera en verla.

-¡¡Acaban de ver la snitch!! ¡Parece ser que está por los aros de los Harpies! ¡¡Meighan lleva la delantera, pero Sefcik la coge y se pone a su altura! ¡¡¡Parece ser que quien pase antes por el aro central la cogerá!!!

(Nda. Explico la situación. La snitch se encuentra detrás del aro central. Por lo tanto, el camino mas rápido para llegar a ella es a través del aro central. Quien pase antes por el aro central tiene lógicamente muchas mas posibilidades de ganar)

-¡¡Van a una velocidad asombrosa!! ¡Van tan pegados al palo que parecen parte de la escoba! A pesar del vuelo de Meighan, ¡¡¡la escoba de Sefcik se está imponiendo!!! ¡¡Si!! ¡Ha pasado antes por el aro! ¡¡Y acaba de coger la snitch!! ¡¡¡¡EL PARTIDO SE HA TERMINADO!!!!

Riffault dio tres pitidos seguidos (Nda. Esto parece fútbol *-*), indicando el final del partido de Quidditch.

-¡¡¡¡GANAN LOS...!!!! ¿¿¡¿EH?!?? ¡¡ESPERAR UN MOMENTO!! ¡¡¡NO OS LO VAIS A CREER!!! ¡¡MIENTRAS SEFCIK COGIA LA SNITCH, ZALVIN METIA GOL!!

El publico se quedo callado por unos segundos, intentando asimilar toda la información del golpe. Luego empezaron a vitorear y los seguidores de los Harpies se rindieron a los pies de la capitana.

-¡¡¡280-270!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LOS HOLYHEAD HARPIES GANAN!!!!!!!!!

Zalvin había aterrizado en el campo y todas sus compañeras de equipo la abrazaban, riendo y llorando de la emoción.

Mientras, los componentes de los Magpies se habían acercado a su capitán, que ahora estaba tumbado en una camilla, consciente. Se le vio animar y felicitar a los jugadores de los Magpies, a pesar de la derrota.

Luego los componentes de los dos equipos procedieron a estrecharse las manos, felicitándose por el buen partido. Tianyi, que llevaba el brazo apoyado en el pecho, se acerco a Oakley (en la camilla) y le abrazo. Los dos sonrieron.

El campo parecía a punto de estallar de los sentimientos que bullían en él.

**********

Aunque ni Emi ni Lily lo notaron (estaban demasiado pendientes de la entrega de la Copa), Sirius se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Se frotaba las manos, y miraba a James y a Remus como si estos pudieran ayudarle. Al darse cuenta, Prongs levanto el dedo pulgar, indicándole a Sirius que todo marcharía bien.

Sirius solo pudo respirar profundamente un par de veces y marcharse, echando una última mirada a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, y ¡aquí vienen a recoger el merecido premio! – exponía eufórico el comentarista – ¡¡¡Aquí las tenemos!!! ¡¡Zalvin levanta la copa!!

De las gradas surgió un ruido atronador, al que se unieron las dos amigas. James, en cambio, permanecía en silencio, nervioso por Sirius.

-James... ¿te pasa algo? – la pelirroja se había dado cuenta de lo callado que estaba su novio, algo muy raro en una ocasión como ésta. 

-Hem... ¿James? ¿Donde se ha metido Sirius? – pregunto Emi, mirando a su alrededor, perpleja – ¡¡No puedo creer que se haya marchado!! ¡Y sin decirnos nada! Ya veras cuando le encuentre. _(Nda. Al pobre Padfoot le esperan unas cuentas collejas jejje)_

-No, si Sirius se ha ido a... hem... si, a eso de...

-... ¬¬ ...

-No lo intentes mas. ¡¡TU sabes donde esta!! ¡¡Y tu también, Remus!! ¿Dónde se ha ido, James? ¿¿Por qué no queréis decírmelo??

-Veras, pues...

EJEM, EJEM

En la pantalla gigante había aparecido la cara de Sirius, que sonreía nervioso. Todo el publico y los jugadores que todavía estaban en el campo se giraron a mirarle.

Emi y Lily abrieron la boca, estupefactas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sirius en la pantalla? Solo James y Remus, que sabían lo que su amigo tramaba, permanecían serenos, dentro de lo que cabía esperar por la situación que se iba a dar.

-Hola – saludo Sirius desde la pantalla – Eh... ¿os ha gustado el partido?

Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio. Hasta el comentarista se había quedado mudo. 

Remus y James le miraban ahora también extrañados. ¿Desde cuando Sirius se ponía tan nervioso hablando en público?

-Yo... bueno, estoy aquí porque un amigo me debía un favor – sonrió, y varias mujeres en el campo empezaron a cuchichear. La cabeza de Sirius se volvió, aparentemente alguien le estaba hablando. Luego volvió a girarse hacia el campo – Me dicen que me de prisa. Bueno, solo quería decirle a Emi (Emi se queda de piedra y se pone roja) que me tiene loco y que si querría casarse conmigo _(Nda. Que emoción. Me ha encantado escribir esta parte)_

Para este punto de la declaración, Emi se tuvo que sentar, ayudaba por su mejor amiga. Movía la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero incapaz de articular palabra. Lily sonreía, junto a Remus y James.

La gente que estaba sentada a su alrededor les miraban (fuera del reservado claro), sonriendo, sin parar de susurrar entre ellos.

Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido para la muchacha, pero el caso es que había pasado, y ahora se encontraba llorando de felicidad y nervios en los brazos de Sirius.

-Estas loco... loco, loco... pero no sabes cuanto te quiero.

-Entonces, ¿eso es un si? – Sirius pregunto a Emi, quitándole una lagrima de la mejilla.

-Por supuesto.

Emi beso a Sirius, mojando con sus lagrimas la cara de él. Pero eso a Padfoot ya no le importaba.

James cogió a Lily de la cintura y la beso en la mejilla mientras el publico empezaba a aplaudir.

*****

-Bueno, bueno... nunca me habría imagino esto de ti, Sirius – confeso Lily, mirando a la pareja, que andaban cogidos de la cintura.

Los dos sonrieron, radiantes.

-Me has sorprendido en serio.

-Dímelo a mi – añadió Emi, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio... No! Ahora prometido_ (Nda. Oh... nuestro Siri-boy se casa... ^^) _– Casi me desmayo ahí mismo.

Sirius no decía nada. Tan solo disfrutaba del momento, de la reacción que había provocado su petición de mano.

-Tendrás que ir a conocer a tus futuros suegros – bromeo James.

-Ya les conozco – contesto Sirius – He ido a cenar varias veces a casa de Emi.

-Wow! Te adelantas a los acontecimientos, Padfoot.

Remus miro a su alrededor y diviso las tiendas de campaña.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos a comer algo?

Lily le miro, con una sonrisa malvada.

-No sabia que Sirius te hubiera pegado sus instintos.

-Es verdad... ¡eso lo tengo que proponer yo, Moony! – protesto Sirius – Vamos a comer. Creo que hemos traído salchichas... Bueno, y en la mochila tengo algo de comida.

Una vez en el campamento, mientras Remus encendió la hoguera y empezó a preparar las salchichas, Lily cogió la mochila de Sirius y la abrió.

-¿¿¡¿Un poco de comida??!? Sirius, tienes para un regimiento.

-No exageres, y saca algo pronto. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Bueno, aquí tienes – dijo Lily tendiéndole varias latas.

Una música empezó a sonar de la zona donde acampaban los seguidores de las campeonas. 

-Uh... música – murmuro Sirius sacando a bailar a Emi.

-Ya esta bien... ¿Por qué no vamos al campamento de los Harpies? – consiguió contestar entre risas Emi.

-Pero... las salchichas... – protesto Remus, con su salchicha pinchada en un tenedor largo.

-Ya nos darán de comer algo por ahí.

-No hay quien le entienda – dijo levantándose y pegando un ultimo mordisco a la salchicha. 

Antes de irse apagó el fuego con un movimiento de varita.

-Que animado esta esto – dijo Lily sonriendo cuando llegaron al centro de la celebración.

-Si, hay mucha gente. ¿Ya estas contento, Sirius? – pregunto Remus (Nda. Todavía recordando la salchicha que no se había podido comer) - ¿Sirius? ¿Sirius?

Sirius estaba entre un grupo de gente, bailando animadamente con Emi. Varias personas le señalaban, seguramente recordándole de la pantalla gigante. Hubo varias personas que se acercaron a felicitarles por el compromiso.

-Allá donde va... – empezó James.

-...hace una revolución – termino Remus.

Lily les sonrió, cogiéndoles de la mano a los dos y llevándolos a la pista.

-Estoy seguro que estáis deseando bailar los dos.

-¡¡Ey!! ¡Noooo! Lily, por favor, yo no quiero... no me gusta bailar... – gimoteo James, mientras su novia le arrastraba a la fuerza.

Intentando resistirse, James diviso a lo lejos alguien que llevaba buscando un año, y que lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarla aquí. (Nda. ¿Sabéis ya quien es? =D)

-Lily, ¡no! ¡¡Quieta!! – grito James para hacerse oír por encima de la música - ¡He visto ha alguien! ¡¡Venid conmigo!!

Ahora fue el turno de James de arrastrar a sus dos amigos, mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre.

-Hola... ¡Holaaa!

-Hola, James – susurro una voz serena, que procedía de una mujer excepcional y de una belleza exótica. Se habían parado delante de ella, todos mirándola detenidamente. James, a pesar de ya haberla visto y haber intercambiado algunas palabras con ella, volvió a quedar subyugado por el aura que emanaba de ella.

Remus la miraba embobado, sin poder parar de mirar los ojos que ella tenía, como una tormenta a punto de estallar.

-Hola – sonrió James.

-Veo que seguiste mi consejo – murmuro observando a la joven pelirroja.

James solo asintió. Con ella no eran necesarias las palabras.

-Te he estado buscando.

Ella le miro, expectante, con una suave sonrisa que tiraba de las comisuras de sus generosos y rosados labios.

-Ella es Lily.

Las dos mujeres se estrecharon las manos, unidas por una amistad instantánea.

-Y este Remus Lupin – dijo señalando a su amigo, que seguía maravillado.

Luego James miro a sus dos amigos y les presento a ella.

-Se llama Surya Schaar.

Remus cerro la boca, dándose cuenta de que debía de parecer estúpido, y trago saliva. James le sonrió, y a continuación se giro hacia Surya.

-Creo que mi amigo quiere decirte algo.

Remus le miro horrorizado y con la mente en blanco. ¿En que lío le estaba metiendo Prongs? Lily le dio un codazo disimulado, para que reaccionara, sabiendo que Surya esperaba la pregunta del licántropo.

-Hem... ¿quieres... quieres ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla?

Remus se maldijo mentalmente por proponer algo tan tonto. Se quedo sorprendido al ver que Surya sonreía ahora abiertamente.

-Estaré encantada.

-Bueno, nosotros iremos a buscar a Sirius y Emi.

-Pasároslo bien – dijo despidiéndose James con la mano.

Surya y Remus se alejaron juntos, perdiéndose entre la multitud, charlando ahora mas animadamente.

-Oh, James, son perfectos... – murmuro Lily, mirándoles irse.

-Es lo que pensé cuando la vi por primera vez. Ahora deberíamos irnos.

-¿Volvemos con los demás? – pregunto Lily, no muy deseosa de ponerse a bailar.

-No. Vamos a dar un paseo al bosque. 

Emi levanto la vista, ya cansada de bailar.

-Eh, Sirius... se han ido todos.

-¿Qué? – murmuro parando de bailar y mirando a su alrededor.

Luego se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que se hayan ido al campamento.

-¿Y que pasa con eso?

-Que yo voy a ir.

-¿A dormir? ¿¿Ya??

-No. Tu te vienes conmigo – susurro Sirius, cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola de regreso.

Surya miraba los ojos ámbar de Remus mientras éste bebía un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla. Luego se giro hacia su acompañante y la pregunto algo que le estaba comiendo por dentro.

-¿Tu sabes porqué James tenía tantas ganas de verte de nuevo?

Ella asintió, sonriéndole. Al parecer la sinceridad era una de sus muchas cualidades.

-Quería que nos conociéramos – después de un breve silencio añadió – Al parecer piensa que somos almas gemelas.

Remus aparto la vista de ella, un poco avergonzado. Luego sonrió tímidamente y murmuro:

-Me alegro de que piense así.

Dulcemente, tomo la delicada mano de la mujer y la mantuvo entre la suya.

La joven pareja apareció por un extremo del claro. Todavía no había anochecido, y podía apreciarse la belleza del lugar.

James apoyo a Lily en un árbol y la empezó a besar. Ella se dejo llevar, pero al tocar la corteza del tronco se dio cuenta de una cosa y sus labios se separaron pocos centímetros de los del hombre.

-La resina... Me has puesto perdida – susurro la pelirroja, sin enfadarse.

-Lo siento, amor... Yo no hice nada. Fue el árbol, lo juro.

La deposito con delicadeza en la suave hierba, y se tumbo a su lado para volver a besarla.


	26. Agradecimientos

AGRADECIMIENTOS 

Bueno, primero de todo gritar de alegría porque por fin acabe el fic!! A pesar de que me ha gustado muchísimo escribirlo (¿a quien no le gustaría con unas lectoras como vosotras?) me sentía un poco mal al subir capítulos de historias nuevas y no acabar de escribir el epilogo. Pero por fin!! Por fin lo termine!! Ya se que he tardado mucho, no seáis muy duros conmigo. Espero que no os hayáis olvidado de los personajes con tanta espera ^^ (es que la musa se hacia desear. Se fue de vacaciones de Navidad conmigo a Francia y se quedo allí! O_ô)

Que mas deciros? Volver a daros las gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, todos vuestros reviews y todo todo todo lo que se os ocurra que se puede agradecer (por haberme soportado tanto tiempo tb vale)

Ay! Si, se me olvidado poner la fecha en que acabe el fic jejje... Ahora son las 0:25 exactamente del día 6-1-04! 

**Dedico este fic** especialmente a mi amiga **Isa** (es mi regalo de Reyes para ella! No es mucho pero espero que le haga ilusión).

Tb dedico este fic a mis otras amigas de clase que se han leído este fic, queriendo decir Laura (muchas gracias por lo del vuelo bajo! Eso fue idea suya!), a Sara, porque odia HP y se ha leído mi fic ^^, y a las demás (que se llevan el fic escrito y no lo devuelven). Ah! Tb a Pau por soportar todas mis preguntas sobre como quedan mejor las frases y todo eso (ella sabe de lo que hablo).

A mi amigo Talhos, que siempre tiene muy muy buenas ideas y me saca de aprietos a menudo ;-)

Y por supuesto a mis lectoras, y con ellas quiero decir a Lucia, Lily E. Of Potter, Yussi, Karol, Nazale, Sophie Lupin, Shashira, Draco Malfoy, Lamister, Andreina, Babylilz, Juli-Witch, LauraOalejandra, Slytheriana, Mamuscka Nemcom, Cecil Gabbiani, Lady-Morgaine-III, Gin Malfoy, Maxie2, Angel-yanu, Pasa y Ani-b

Estoy segura de que me olvido gente, porque recordáis que tuve que borrar mis historias una vez cuando tenia 50 reviews!! De esos no me olvido =D.

Claro, y también agradecer a quien lee pero no deja review (espero que pronto cambie de parecer).

Q mas decir?? Q MAÑANA ES REYES!! Q os parece como regalo de Reyes miles de miles de reviews =D. Espero que os lo planteéis seriamente ^^

Un beso a todos, y espero veros en mis próximos fics.

MARAUDERS FOREVER!!

SIRIUS FOREVER!!

Joanne Distte


End file.
